LOVE
by park.yueteuk
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu" " kau menyakitiku " "kau keterlaluan" "aku bahagia" kyumin. School life. Rate T untuk sementara. Gs again
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE**

.

.

KyuMin is Real

Always support them

FF MURNI dari otak saya.

Sekali lagi school life

.

Gs

.

Rate : untuk sementara ini T

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

"Euuuungh... Siwon Oppaaaaa... Lepaskan. Sesaaaak" pekik sungmin di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia begitu terkejut saat ia masih belum membuka matanya tapi ia merasakan seseorang yang memeluknya erat dari belakang.

" ayo.. Cepat bangun chagiii. Ini sudah sudah sangat terlambat " ucap siwon.

" iiish... Aku masih mengantuk" gerutu sungmin. Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan siwon pada tubuhnya.

Cup

Cup

Cup

Dengan gemas siwon mulai mencium pipi gembil itu berkali-kali.

" aaaaaaa! Oppa hentikan! "

Bukannya berhenti, siwon makin gencar mencium pipi sungmin. Ia sangat menyukai saat sungmin kesal. Karena baginya, itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

" cepat bangun. Bukankah ini hari pertamamu sekolah ditempat oppa " rayu siwon. Bibirnya masih terus melancarkan serangan hingga membuat sungmin semakin berteriak.

" oemmaaaaaaaaa! Tolooooong " teriak sungmin.

" ish kau ini. Jangan suka mengadu " gerutu siwon sambil mencoba menutup mulut sungmin yang masih terus berteriak.

Hingga seseorang membuka pintu kamar sungmin

Ceklek

Terlihat wanita paruh baya muncul saat pintu sudah terbuka.

" aigooo siwon-ah. Hentikan acara mencium adikmu. Bukankah kalian akan segera berangkat sekolah. Kajja " ucap wanita paruh baya yang bisa kita lihat jika ia adalah ibu dari dua kakak beradik yang masih bergumul itu.

" oemma! Oppa tidak mau berhenti mencium pipiku! " adu sungmin

" siwon-ah " panggil nyonya choi.

" ish.. Baiklah. Kajja. Aku mandikan"

Pletak

" aah appooo oemma" ringis siwon sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena pukulan.

" cepat mandi dan segera turun sarapan "

" ish. Oemma.. Bukankah dulu kami biasa mandi bersama" gerutu siwon.

" itu karena kalian masih kecil. Sudah. Hentikan perdebatan ini siwon. Dan minnie-ah. Cepat bangun dan mandi " titah nyonya choi gemas melihat perilaku kedua anaknya ini. Sebenarnya ia memakluminya. Karena ia tahu. Jika siwon sangat menyayangi sungmin. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Setelah itu, nyonya choi segera keluar dari kamar sungmin untuk meneruskan kegiatan memasaknya tadi yang sempat tertunda karena teriakan sungmin.

Blam

" ish, dasar oppa mesum! " ejek sungmin sambil segera berlari menuju kamar mandi dan menutupnya cepat.

Blam

" aiiiish! Dasar yeodongsaeng nakal" sungut siwon. Ia pun segera beranjak dari ranjang sungmin dan sedikit berlari keluar menuju kamarnya untuk melakukan aktifitas wajibnya. Tentu saja. Ia juga harus segera mandi jika tidak ingin adiknya terlambat untuk sekolah barunya.

.

.

Dentingan sendok terdengar halus diruang makan. Sesekali terdengar pekikan sungmin saat siwon menggodanya.

" astaga. Telingaku bisa tuli jika kalian terus saja seperti ini setiap hari" ucap tuan choi. Nyonya choi hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan suaminya. Karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini. Tak bisa ia bayangkan jika ia harus kehilangan momen seperti ini. Matanya tiba-tiba menatap sendu.

" appa, oemma, minnie berangkat. Kajja oppa. Yang terakhir sampai mobil menjadi tua! " pekik sungmin sambil segera berlari setelah mencium kedua pipi orang tuanya.

" dasar yeoja itu! " gerutu siwon. Ia segera mencium kedua pipi orang tuanya.

" appa, oemma. Kami berangkat" setelah itu ia segera berjalan keluar menyusul adiknya yang sudah ia tebak pasti saat ini sedang tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Ceklek

" hahahahahaha oppa jadi tua sekarang " pekik sungmin senang.

Bingo

Benarkan apa yang sudah siwon pikirkan.

" ish! Dasar yeoja nakal. Kajja kita berangkat " ucap siwon. Ia segera melajukan mobilnya menuju sekolah dengan senang. Bibirnya tak henti tersenyum melihat yeodongsaengnya yang sudah sebesar ini. Ia tak menyangka jika sungmin tumbuh menjadi yeoja yang sangat cantik.

Ckiiit

Mobil mereka sudah terparkir di halaman sekolah. Terlihat bangunan megah didepan mereka. Sungmin memandangnya takjub.

" ah, akhirnya aku bisa bersekolah disini bersama oppa" ucap sungmin senang. Tak bisa disembunyikan matanya yang berbinar.

" minniiiiieee-aaah " panggil siwon. Ia mencoba membuat sungmin menatap ke arahnya. Karena sejak tadi, sungmin sibuk mengagumi bangunan didepannya.

" nde oppa " jawab sungmin sekenanya tanpa menoleh ke arah siwon.

Siwon berdecak sebal melihatnya.

" minniiiiie-ah. Poppo " rengek siwon.

" iish. Oppa mesum! " kali ini sungmin menolehkan wajahnya ke arah siwon.

Cup

Sungmin mencium sekilas pipi siwon.

" kajja oppa! " ajak sungmin.

Siwon menatapnya sayang. Ia segera melepaskan seatbelt sungmin dan miliknya. Kemudia keluar dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk sungmin. Yah. Siwon selalu mengistimewakan sungmin. Sungmin tentu sangat bahagia jika melihat oppanya begitu menyayanginya. Dengan senyum manis masih terpajang di wajah imutnya, sungmin segera turun dari mobil. Banyak siswa maupun siswi yang terlihat heran menatap ke arah sungmin. Beberapa dari mereka merasa iri dan takut tersaingi. Tentu saja. Sungmin sangat cantik. Walau tubuhnya bukan termasuk golongan ramping. Dengan tubuh sedikit berisinya, pantat bulatnya juga jangan lupakan payudaranya yang besar hingga membuat seragam yang ia kenakan saat ini terlihat mencetak jelas ukurannya membuat sungmin terlihat sangat sexy.

Dengan manja sungmin bergelayut pada lengan siwon.

" kajja oppa. Antarkan aku " ajak sungmin.

Siwon tersenyum membalas ajakan sungmin. Diremasnya pelan tangan sungmin yang bergelayut pada lengannya dan segera berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari. Sedari tadi sedikit kehebohan yang terjadi karena kedatangan sungmin dan siwon, membuat seorang namja dengan mata obxidiannya yang tajam terus menatap ke arah sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengurus beberapa berkas. Siwon mengantar sungmin ke kelasnya. Disana terlihat masih banyak siswa dan siswi yang saling berdiam diri. Tapi ada juga beberapa dari mereka dapat dengan cepat memiliki teman bicara. Yah. Hari ini adalah hari pertama murid kelas satu masuk sekolah.

" cha! Masuklah dan cari teman yang baik. Oppa akan datang nanti. Selamat bersenang-senang chagi " ucap siwon. Dengan secepat kilat siwon mencium pipi sungmin dan kemudian sedikit berlari meninggalkan sungmin yang sedang menggerutu kesal melihat perilaku kakaknya yang mesum.

" ish dasar oppa! Terus saja menciumku " gerutu sungmin. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk masuk ke kelasnya tapi...

Brugh

" auuu " pekik sungmin. Ia hampir saja terjatuh ke lantai jika tidak ada seseorang yang menahan pinggangnya.

Wajah sungmin terlihat sangat terkejut. Bukan hanya karena merasakan pelukan erat dipinggangnya tapi juga wajah yang sangat tampan berada tepat didepannya.

Cukup lama posisi mereka bertahan seperti ini. Salahkan saja sungmin yang masih terkejut hingga membuatnya sedikit shock.

" mengagumi ketampananku dear "

" astaga! " dengan cepat sungmin melepaskan rengkuhan pria asing didepannya.

" ish! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau membuatku terkejut" gerutu sungmin dan tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Membuat namja didepannya ini sedikit terpaku. Hingga ia tidak menyadari jika sungmin sudah melewatinya.

Dengan geram namja itu segera menarik tangan sungmin dan menyeretnya ke lorong sepi.

Brugh

" aah " ringis sungmin saat tubuhnya dihempas ke tembok.

Grep

Ia membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari posisinya saat ini. Kedua tangannya yang masing-masing tertahan disamping kepalanya.

" a-a-apa yang kau lakukan?! " gugup sungmin. Ia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan namja selain kakaknya.

" kau cantik dear " ucap namja itu sambil memajukan wajahnya ke arah sungmin. Membuat sungmin semakin gemetar karena takut.

" m-m-mau apa kau! "

" cho kyuhyun. Namaku cho kyuhyun dear. Atau kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan 'honey' jika kau mau"

" ish... Terserah siapa namamu. Cepat lepaskan aku! " pekik sungmin marah. Ia berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan kyuhyun dikedua tangannya.

" wow. Ini pertama kalinya untukku seorang yeoja yang BELUM tertarik padaku pada pandangan pertama. Apa karena kau mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan choi siwon?" entah kenapa suara kyuhyun terdengar begitu mengerikan ditelinga sungmin.

" tentu saja pabbo! " jawab sungmin kesal. Tentu saja ia mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan kakaknya. Hubungan spesial kakak beradik. Batin sungmin kesal.

Terlihat jelas raut wajah kyuhyun mengeras mendengarnya. Ayolah. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa seperti ini. Apa bagusnya choi siwon. Tentu saja ia merasa lebih tampan dan tentu saja lebih kaya dibanding siwon.

" lepaskan aku! Kau menyakitiku " pekik sungmin marah. Ini adalah hari pertamanya sekolah dan harus mendapat perlakukan kurang menyenangkan seperti ini membuatnya kesal.

" tidak secepat itu dear.. " ucap kyuhyun sambil menyeringai. Dan tanpa diduga secepat kilat kyuhyun mencium sungmin tepat dibibirnya..

Cup

Sungmin sangat terkejut hingga matanya melotot seperti akan keluar.

Ciuman itu ternyata tidak sekedar ciuman biasa. Kyuhyun mulai mengerahkan kemampuannya dalam mencium.

'Manis' batin kyuhyun saat melumat bibir sungmin penuh nafsu. Kyuhyun seperti akan memakan habis bibir sungmin yang terasa sangat kenyal dan halus. Dilumatnya ganas bibir bawah sungmin.

Sungmin yang masih tidak bergerak karena terkejut dan shock itu hanya terdiam mendapat perlakuan kyuhyun. Dengan gemas kyuhyun mengigit keras bibir sungmin.

" aahhh " sungmin tersadar dari keterkejutannya saat dia merasakan sebuah lidah memasuki rongga mulutnya. Dengan cepat ia berusaha memberontak dari kungkungan kyuhyun yang menghimpitnya erat. Hingga sungmin dapat merasakan jika dada mereka saling bergesekan.

" eumhhhh " sungmin masih mencoba berteriak. Ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

Sedikit membuat kyuhyun kesal. Karena selama ini tak ada yang menolak cumbuannya. 'Oh shit! Dadanya besar sekali' batin kyuhyun. Tangan nakalnya melepaskan satu cekalannya pada tangan sungmin. Tangan itu beranjak perlahan kebawah dan

Grep

Tangan kyuhyun meremas dada sungmin gemas.

Merasakan remasan pada dadanya membuat sungmin kalap. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh kyuhyun. Dan itu berhasil.

" haaaah.. Hosh.. Kau membuatku ... " belum sempat kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sungmin menamparnya keras

PLAK

.

.

.

.

.

Tebeceeeee

Hahahahaha ff baru pengganti destiny yang mo selesai. Moga suka ya...

*bow

Gamsahamnida

Ff destiny q usahain segera update

Terima kritik dan saran


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE**

 **.**

 **KYUMIN IS REAL**

 **.**

 **ALWAYS SUPPORT THEM AND SUPPORT NEW MV SUPER JUNIOR MAGIC**

 **.**

 **GS**

 **KYUMIN**

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

PLAK

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya saat pipinya terasa panas dengan tamparan sungmin. Ia terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Karena selama ini tidak pernah ada yang menolak sentuhannya.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! MENJIJIKKAN! " bentak sungmin. Ia menghapus kasar bibirnya. Seakan mencoba menghapus jejak ciuman kyuhyun pada bibirnya. Didorongnya keras tubuh kyuhyun ke belakang. Dan secepat kilat ia berlari sambil menutup mulutnya. air matanya menetes tanpa sadar. Ia tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan sehina ini sebelumnya.

Sungmin terus saja berlari tanpa tahu arah hingga ia menabrak tubuh seseorang

BRUGH.

"Auuuuugh" pekik sungmin.

" augh... Sungmin?"

" oppa... Hiks" melihat siwon yang ada didepannya. Dengan cepat sungmin memeluk siwon.

" ada apa sungmin? " tanya siwon khawatir. Ia sangat panik melihat sungmin yang menangis hebat.

" oppaaaaa... " isak sungmin semakin memeluk tubuh siwon.

Siwon segera membantunya berdiri. Dituntunnya sungmin menuju gazebo di belakang sekolah mereka.

Siwon membiarkan sungmin terisak dipelukannya. Ia setia menunggu hingga sungmin merasa tenang.

" apa yang terjadi chagi? " tanya siwon lembut. Diusapnya pipi sungmin dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

" aku... Aku tidak pernah merasa ... Terhina seperti ini oppa " ucap sungmin. Siwon menatapnya bingung.

" apa maksudmu chagi? " ditariknya lembut dagu sungmin agar mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk.

" ada ... orang yang ... menciumku oppa " jelas sungmin.

Siwon terkejut bukan main mendengar perkataan sungmin.

" siapa? " tanya siwon. Terasa aura yang menyeramkan disekeliling siwon.

Sungmin terdiam mencoba mengingat nama orang yang menjijikkan menurutnya itu.

" emh... Cho... Cho.. Ah cho kyun ?"

" cho kyuhyun?"

" aaah benar. Cho kyuhyun" pekik sungmin senang. Astaga. Ia seolah lupa jika ia baru saja menangis hebat tadi.

Siwon menatapnya tajam. Hingga membuat sungmin merinding.

" o-op-oppa.. a-aku tidak tahu. dd-ia... d-dia yang memaksaku " cicit sungmin. Ia tidak pernah melihat ekspresi siwon seperti ini sebelumnya.

Melihat ekspresi ketakutan sungmin membuat siwon segera melembutkan ekspresinya.

Grep

Siwon memeluk sungmin erat. " maaf... Maafkan oppa. Ayo. Oppa antar ke kelas. Oppa janji akan lebih menjagamu " ucap siwon.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sepanjang jalan ia terus saja memeluk erat siwon. Hingga mereka sampai didepan kelas sungmin yang sudah memulai kegiatan mereka.

"Masuklah. Oppa akan ada disini sebelum kau keluar" ucap siwon. Dielusnya sejenak kepala rambut sungmin.

Awalnya sungmin sedikit takut bertemu kyuhyun. Hanya saja ia harus masuk. Digenggamnya erat tangan siwon.

" baiklah. Sampai jumpa oppa " ucap sungmin. Dikecupnya pelan pipi siwon. Tanpa menyadari pandangan sinis dari seorang kyuhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana.

Sungminpun memasuki kelasnya dengan ragu.

Siwon terus saja mengawasinya hingga ia melihat sungmin sudah duduk dikursinya.

Setelah dilihatnya sungmin aman. Ia segera beranjak pergi. Hingga matanya menemukan sosok yang menatapnya penuh kebencian. Tangannya terkepal erat mencoba mengontrol emosinya yang hampir memuncak.

" bibir kekasihmu sangatlah lembut. Kau harus tahu. Ia akan takhluk padaku " ucap kyuhyun. Terdengar nada mengejek didalamnya.

" tutup mulutmu! Jangan pernah ganggu sungmin!" desis siwon.

" hahahahaha. Jadi nama kekasih cantikmu itu adalah lee sungmin... Hemh .. Nama yanh bagus. Kau harus bersiap... Ia akan menjadi seperti kim kibum yang meninggalkau dan berpaling padaku " ejek kyuhyun lagi.

" kau salah sasaran jika tujuanmu untuk merebut kekasihku tuan muda cho kyuhyun yang terhormat " kali ini siwon membalasnya dengan suara rendah dan tenang. Dan hal itu membuat kyuhyun sedikit tersulut emosi.

" apa maksudmu? "

" sungmin bukan kekasihku "

" huh... Jangan mencoba membodohiku tuan choi siwon.. Kalian berciuman sangat mesra. Bahkan aku melihat pancaran cinta lebih dalam dari matamu dibanding dengan kim kibum dulu "

" oh aku merasa sangat terhormat karena seorang cho kyuhyun sangat memperhatikanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnu membenciku. Tapi choi sungmin adalah adikku. Jadi silahkan simpan tenagamu untuk merebut kekasihku nanti " ucap siwon dengan penuh ketegasan. Ia segera berjalan ke arah kyuhyun dan berhenti tepat disisinya.

" aku harap kau tidak menyakitinya. Karena dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertengkaran kita " bisik siwon. Setelahnya ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang sedang menggeram marah. Tangannya terkepal sangat erat.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk termenung disebuah ruang istirahat yang terlihat seperti sebuah kamar mewah. Sangat mengherankan juka ada ruangan seperti itu disebuah sekolah. Tapi memang begitulah yang terjadi. Ia adalah pemilik dari sekolah yang sedang ia tempati.

Masih teriang kata-kata siwon didalam benaknya hingga ia tidak menyadari jika para sahabatnya memasuki ruangan pribadinya.

" Ya! Cho kyuhyun! Auramu begitu terasa hingga membuat seluruh sekolah ini terasa menyeramkan " ejek donghae.

" hahahahahha.." tawa zhoumi.

" apa kalian tahu jika siwon mempunyai seorang adik?" tanya kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghiraukan ejekan para sahabatnya yang lain.

" sejak dulu, aku sangat penasaran denganmu. Kenapa kau terlihat begitu membenci choi siwon?" tanya zhoumi.

" aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu " jawab kyuhyun sinis. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang diluar sana. Donghae dan zhoumi hanya saling menatap bingung satu sama lain. Tak seorangpun dari mereka yang berani mengganggu kyuhyun jika ia terlihat menyeramkan seperti saat ini.

" cari tahu tentang keluarga choi siwon sekarang " ucap kyuhyun pada seseorang diponselnya.

.

.

.

.

.

" oppa! " pekik sungmin senang. Ia segera menghambur ke dalam pelukan siwon.

" astagaaa. Kau ini semakin hari semakin manja. Bagaimana dengan secup es cream vanila?" tawar siwon.

" aah oppa sempurna. Kajja "

Merekapun segera pergi meninggalkan seseorang yang berdiri dan menatap tajam ke arah mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

" bagaimana?" tanya siwon

" apanya yang bagaimana?"

" kau besok bukannya memulai acara perkenalan sekolah"

" aku sama sekali tidak khawatir. Karena oppaku yang hebat menjadi ketua osis"

" ckckck dasar anak nakal. aku akan tetap menghukummu jika kau membuat kesalahan "

" ish.. aku yakin oppa tidak akan tega menghukumku. Slruup.. Hemh.. Ini enak sekali. Oppa, boleh aku minta secup es cream vanilla lagi?"

" tidak. Kau ini. Kau itu belum makan siang. Oppa bisa dihajar oemma jika membiarkanmu makan es cream dengan perut kosong"

" ish.. Kalian terlalu memanjakanku.. Oppaaaa aku mohon. Secup lagi ya... "

" tidak... "

" oppaa aku... "

TAK

Tiba-tiba ada secup besar es cream diatas meja tepat didepan sungmin. Membuat kedua kakak beradik itu terdiam dan mendongak.

" adik cantikmu menginginkan secup kecil es cream. Kenapa kau tidak menurutinya siwon ssi?" tanya kyuhyun sakartis.

Terlihat siwon menekan rahangnya. Menahan emosi yang ada dihatinya. Sedangkan sungmin segera meremas tangannya. Ia sedikit trauma dengan kejadian tadi siang saat mereka masih disekolah.

" kenapa kalian terdiam? Ah.. Hai sayang.. Cha. Makanlah " ucap kyuhyun. Ia sedikit mengelus dagu sungmin. Tapi dengan cepat disentak kasar oleh sungmin.

" jauhkan tangan kotormu darinya kyuhyun ssi " bentak siwon kasar.

" woooow.. Ada apa dengan kalian. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa tapi kalian menyambutku dengan sangat tidak bersahabat " dari nadanya terdengar seperti mengejek.

Tubuh sungmin sedikit bergetar karena kemarahan yang ia tahan. Dan siwon menyadarinya. Ia segera menarik sungmin untuk berdiri. " ayo kita pergi" ucap siwon. Ia segera menarik sungmin dan pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum sinis.

"Hemh... Cukup cantik" gumam kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka dirumah. Siwon segera pergi menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya. Membuat sungmin mengernyit bingung. Tapi kemudian ia berpikir jika mungkin sang kakak mengantuk dan kelelahan. Karena itu ia juga memilih memasuki kamarnya dan berbaring diatas tempat tidur dan tak lama kemudian ia mulai memejamkan mata dan tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

Sungmin terbangun dan sedikit terkejut dengan ruangan yang gelap gulita disekelilingnya. Dengan gerakan malas ia menyalakan lampu tidur disamping tempat tidurnya. Seketika ruangan dipenuhi cahaya lembut tidak menyakitkan mata. Ia mengecek matanya dan melirik sekilas jam dinding yang tergantung tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

07.00 pm

"Astaga! Pantas saja sudah gelap" pekik sungmin. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan segera berlari kekamar mandinya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sungmin menghabiskan waktunya untuk membersihkan diri. Ia segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan sedikit berlari ke ruang makan.

" oh, oemma appa dimana bibi yoon?" tanya sungmin saat ia melihat keadaan rumah yang sepi.

" Mereka ada pertemuan di busan. Karena tuan muda dan nona muda sangat nyenyak, karena itu tuan dan nyonya pergi tanpa berpamitan "

" oh, apa oppa masih dikamar?"

" iya nona muda "

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya. Tidak biasanya sang kakak berdiam diri seperti ini. Sungminpun segera pergi melesat ke kamar kakaknya..

Tok. Tok. Tok

"Oppaaaaa..." panggil sungmin manja.

"... "

" oppaaaaa..." panggil sungmin lagi.

"... "

" ish, OPPPAAAAA! " Teriak sungmin sambil menggedor pintu kamar siwon dengan brutal

Ceklek

" ish! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik siwon kesal.

" hehehehehe... aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu "

" aku sedang sibuk mempersiapkan acara perkenalan siswa besok"

" oooh.. Apa aku mengganggu?"

" tidak sayang " jawab siwon lembut. Ia segera memeluk adiknya dan membawanya masuk ke kamar.

" oh, apa kau sudah mempersiapkan apa saja yang harus kau bawa besok?" tanya siwon tiba-tiba. Dalam hati ia sudah menduga jika jawabannya adalah belum. Mengingat bagaimana sifat adik tercintanya ini.

" OMO! Aku lupa" pekik sungmin sambil menepuk dahi mulusnya.

BINGO

" dasar kau ini "

" baiklah. Aku akan mempersiapkannya. Ah.. Aku harus membeli beberapa barang juga di supermarket... Iiish, kenapa oppa memberi banyak persyaratan disekolah sih?" gerutu sungmin kesal.

" iish.. Kenapa menyalahkan oppa. Sudah. Cepat. Oppa antar "

" tidak. Oppa pasti sibuk. Aku akan pergi saja sendiri. Lagipula supermarketnya tidak jauh kan dari sini" tolak sungmin.

" benarkah?"

" tentu. aku kan yeodongsaeng yang pengertian " jawab sungmin sambil beraegyeo.

" aaaah kyeoptaaa " pekik siwon sambil mencubit gemas pipi sungmin.

" iiish.. Appoooo... Lepaskan oppa. Aku harus pergi "

" baiklah nae sungminnie " dengan secepat kilat siwon mencium pipi sungmin.

Dengan sedikit menggerutu sungmin meninggalkan kakaknya yang sedang tertawa nista.

.

.

.

Saat ini sungmin sedang berbelanja sendirian disebuah supermarket.

" ugh.. Kenapa sekarang dipindah diatas. Uuugh... Aku tidak bisa mencapainya " gerutu sungmin sambil terus menjinjitkan kakinya mencoba meraih sebuah shampoo yang terletak di rak yang paling atas.

" uuugh... Apa aku kurang tinggi? Oh tidak. Ini karena raknya terlalu tinggi " sungmin terus saja mengomel tanpa menyadari seseorang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Ketika sungmin berancang-ancang akan melompat, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghimpitnya dari belakang dan membantunya mengambil shampoo yang letaknya tepat diatas sungmin.

" hai dear.. " sapa kyuhyun dengan seringaian khasnya.

" ish kau lagi " kesal sungmin sambil berlalu hendak meninggalkan kyuhyun. Tapi dengan cepat kyuhyun menghalanginya.

" astaga.. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" desis sungmin.

" kau harum dear. Dan... Mempesona " bisik kyuhyun. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah sungmin.

DEG

Jantung sungmin tiba-tiba berdetak keras saat melihat dengan jelas wajah kyuhyun lebih dekat.

" mengagumiku dear?" desah kyuhyun.

" astaga. Apa yang aku pikirkan.. Lepas! Biarkan aku pergi! "

" baiklah aku akan membantumu " putus kyuhyun. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dan meraih keranjang belanja sungmin. Ia segera meraih tangan sungmin dan menggandengnya menuju kasir.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

'Astaga jantungku ' batin sungmin. Matanya terus saja melirik ke arah kyuhyun. Dan mengakui jika kyuhyun memang sangat tampan.

" mengagumiku dear? Kau bisa melanjutkannya didalam mobil " ucap kyuhyun sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya.

" oh.. Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini. Jadi aku bisa jalan kaki. Terima kasih " jawab sungmin sambil meraih barang belanja yang dibawa kyuhyun.

Grep

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan sungmin erat. " aku tidak ingin membuat kekasihku kelelahan. Lagipula ini sudah malam "

"Kekasih? Aku bukan kekasihmu" kesal sungmin. Ia mencoba menghiraukan perasaan berbunga saat kyuhyun menyebutnya sebagai kekasih. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan sedikit rona merah diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihatnya. " saat ini memang belum. Tapi sebentar lagi honey. Ayo aku antar " ucap kyuhyun manis sambil sedikit mendorong tubuh sungmin agar memasuki mobilnya.

Ceklek

Blam

" i got you " bisik kyuhyun setelah menutup pintu mobilnya. Sejenak Ia tersenyum sinis. Dan merubahnya menjadi biasa saat memasuki mobilnya.

.

.

.

BRUUUM

" hemh.. Kenapa rumahmu sangat dekat. Sejujurnya aku masih ingin bersamamu " ucap kyuhyun saat memberhentikan mobilnya didepan rumah sungmin.

Sungmin tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia masih sibuk menenangkan hatinya yang begitu ribut seolah berlomba berdetak saat kyuhyun memandangnya intens.

" emh.. Aku... Aku rasa... Aku harus pergi.. Emh.. Terima kasih kyuhyun " gugup sungmin. Ia segera meraih handle pintu mobil sebelum kyuhyun mencegahnya.

" sungmin-ah... Selamat malam " ucap kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian, kyuhyun mencium kening sungmin singkat. Walau singkat, hal itu cukup membuat sungmin membeku. Hingga ia tidak menyadari jika kyuhyun sudah keluar lalu memutari mobilnya untuk membukakan pintu mobil dimana sungmin duduk.

" deaaar... " panggil kyuhyun. Ia segera menarik tangan sungmin. Ia mengecup punggung tangan sungmin membuat sungmin sedikit merona.

"Sampai jumpa besok " ucap kyuhyun. Setelah itu ia memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkan sungmin yang masih membeku sambil menyentuh dadanya.

" astagaaa ... Jantungku... " lirih sungmin. Ia mulai berjalan memasuki rumahnya dengan mata kosong. Ia masih merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat walau hanya membayangkan wajah kyuhyun.

Ceklek

Sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya dan dikejutkan dengan kakaknya, siwon berdiri didekatnya sambil berkacak pinggang " dari mana saja? " tanya siwon kesal.

" oh oppa. Maaf. Emh.. Aku tadi bertemu seorang teman "

" teman? "

" iya. Emh.. Teman " jawab sungmin sambil mengangguk. Pipinya sedikit memerah mengingat perlakuan kyuhyun yang sangat manis padanya tadi.

" apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mukamu memerah " tanya siwon. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa tidak tenang melihat rona merah dipipi sungmin.

" emh.. Tidak ada apa-apa oppa. Baiklah. Apa oppa sudah makan malam? Apa oemma dan appa sudah pulang?" tanya sungmin.

" ish. Bagaimana aku bisa makan jika kau belum pulang " jawab siwon cepat.

" ugh mianhae nae oppa " ucap sungmin manja. Ia segera berlari memeluk lengan siwon dan menariknya menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

Tebeceeee

Heheheh makasih bgt bwt yg review n yang baca...

Maaf lama bgt updatenya...

Oh ya. Banyak yang minta sequel destiny. Emh.. Kayaknya gak bakal ada sequel de.. Gmn? Gpp kan? Iyapz. Donghae mank masih hidup. Chukhae buat kalian yg bener nebaknya...

Ok. Mianhae for typo

.

Balasan review :

SuniaSunKyu137 ini update. Heheheh. Eh. Km gnt nama akun ffn ya ini? Hehehe km mank gaje..

Choi Ryeo Hyun ini next.. Makasiiiih ya. Luph u.

abilhikmah hahaha daddynya aja mesum. Apalagi anak2nya..

PumpkinEvil137 hahahaha aku selalu ketawa baca komenmu.. Iya. Dasar. Raja modus. Raja mesum.. Semuaa milik daddy kyu.

asiaraikkonen kasian di grepe mulu... Kkkk.

riakyuminshiper iya.. Mana bisa kyu dad nahan nafsu klo berurusan ma ming mom yg montok..

PaboGirl yang membekas langsung ya.

1TiffyTiffanyLee siap! *tangan posisi hormat. Makasiiiih ^^

orange girls seperti biasa. Kamu selalu kritis klo komen. Kadang q smp bngung mo jwb apa. Kkkkk. Makasih ya.. Semoga bahasanya da lebih baik dari destiny.

hanna hahahaha kayaknya kamu bahagia bgt mommy ming dapet pelecehan. Ckckckck anak kurang ajar.

nanayukeroo emh... Hahahahahaha makasiiiiih. Luph u.

1Heldamagnae oh.. Klhtnny begitu ya? Iya . kyu mank mecum.

nuralrasyid gpp ya? Disini perannya kyu sama ma real life. Mesuuuuum.

RinatyaJoYunjae Shipper hai hai juga.. Emh.. Iya.. Inget duuunk. Masa iya kagak ingat. Iya.. Nti q tag de.. Ini q update. Iya sama. Q juga suka school life. Adh makasih bgt ya da mo baca aplg review. Loph u dah

.

Ok.. Makasih banyak sekali lagi. Mian buat typo. Saranghae


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

KYUMIN IS REAL

ALWATS SUPPORT THEM AND STAY TO BE JOYERS.

.

GS

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Siwon terus memandang ke arah sungmin dengan dahi berkerut. Ia merasa ada sesuatu. Hatinya entah kenapa merasa sedikit khawatir tanpa sebab.

" ehem " siwon mencoba menarik perhatian sungmin yang sedari tadi melamun dan tersenyum sendiri.

" oh oppa. Oppa mengejutkanku" pekik sungmin.

Siwon memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sudah berada disana sejak sejam lalu. Dan sekarang adiknya baru mengetahui keberadaannya?! Astaga... Membuat Siwon merasa sedikit kesal.

" ada apa denganmu? Apa kau perlu obat? Kau tahu, kau tersenyum seperti orang gila sedari tadi" jawab Siwon kesal.

" omo.. Ada apa dengan oppa? " tanya sungmin heran. Pasalnya, kakaknya terlihat sedang merajuk saat ini.

" Kau mengacuhkanku sedari tadi " gerutu siwon.

" hahahahahaha oh oppaku manis sekali. Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sekarang? " tawar sungmin ia menaik turunkan alisnya dengan centil ke arah siwon. Ia sudah sangat mengenal kakak tampannya ini. Karena itu, ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat mood sang kakak membaik.

Dan bingo

Siwon tersenyum menatap sungmin. " yah! Kita main dikamarmu saja. Kajja " dengan cepat siwon menarik tangan sungmin kekamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sungmin terus saja menempel pada siwon. Membuat siwon sedikit jengah. "Pergilah kekelasmu ming" titah siwon. Sungmin seketika melotot ke arah siwon.

" kenapa? Oppa merasa terganggu?!" gerutu sungmin.

Siwon hanya menghela nafas malas. " kau harus berbaur dan menemukan teman baru chagi. Oppa tidak ingin kau bersekolah seperti saat itu. Terus saja bersamaku dan pada akhirnya kau tidak punya teman"

" aku tidak butuh teman. Karena sudah ada oppa"

" ish.. Kau harus berubah chagi "

" baiklah! Jika oppa tidak ingin melihatku. Jangan melihatku!" pekik sungmin kesal. dan dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan siwon dengan bersungut-sungut kesal.

Siwon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap manja adik tersayangnya.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan tanpa tahu arah mengelilingi sekolah barunya dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sesekali terdengar ia menggerutu disepanjang jalan. Lalu tanpa sadar ia menemukan sebuah taman indah yang terlihat sepi. Ada sebuah kolam air mancur ditengah taman. Ia memandang takjub melihat sekelilingnya.

" kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terus saja berjalan hingga ia melihat seseorang duduk disana sambil memejamkan matanya.

Ia mencoba mendekat perlahan hingga

" apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya kyuhyun. Yah. Orang itu adalah kyuhyun.

" oh maaf. Aku.. aku hanya berjalan.. Dan tanpa sadar aku sampai disini " jelas sungmin gugup.

Terlihat samar kyuhyun menekan rahangnya kuat. Tapi dengan cepat ia merubah wajahnya menjadi tenang.

"Tidak apa. aku memang sedang membutuhkan seorang teman. Duduklah disini" pinta kyuhyun sambil menepuk tempat disampingnya.

Sedikit ragu, sungmin mematuhinya. Dan jantungnya mulai melompat tanpa sadar.

" ada apa dengan siwon?" tanya kyuhyun.

" emh. Kenapa? apa kau mencari oppa?"

" ah tidak. Hanya sedikit heran melihatmu sendirian disini. Aku lihat sejak pagi kau terus menempel padanya "

" kkkkkkk aku selalu melakukannya sejak dulu. Aku merasa sangat nyaman berada disisinya"

" benarkah?" sekilas kyuhyun tersenyum sinis.

" yah. Tentu saja. Dia adalah oppa yang paling sempurna. Dia sangat baik dan penuh perhatian. Dia... " sungmin terus saja menceritakan kebaikan kakaknya tanpa menyadari wajah kyuhyun yang berubah mengeras.

" bisakah kau berhenti membicarakannya?!" ucap kyuhyun keras. Ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menampar sungmin saat ini. Sebelum semuanya berjalan lancar.

Sungmin sedikit berjengit kaget mendengarnya. " ... M.. Maaf.. Aku... "

Sret

Dengan gerakan cepat kyuhyun meraih tangan sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat.

" tidak apa-apa. Maaf. Aku membuatmu terkejut " ucap kyuhyun lembut.

Walau begitu, sungmin masih terdiam disisinya. Membuatnya mengumpat dalam hati. ' dasar anak manja ' batin kyuhyun kesal.

" hey, aku minta maaf " ucap kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun sedikit menarik dagu sungmin agar menatapnya.

Kedua pasang manik mata itu saling menatap dalam. Semakin lama, kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah sungmin. Seakan terhipnotis, sungmin memejamkan matanya saat benda lunak itu mencium bibirnya. Semakin dalam. Dan tanpa sungmin sadari, tangan kyuhyun mulai memeluk pinggang sungmin agar lebih menempel padanya. Ia bisa merasakan besar ukuran dada sungmin.

'SHIT! Ini benar-benar menggairahkan' umpat kyuhyun dalam hati.

Dengan perlahan kyuhyun melepas pagutan bibirnya. Terlihat bibir sungmin yang memerah karenanya.

" aku tahu ini terlalu cepat.. Tapi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku sungmin-ah" pinta kyuhyun tulus. Wajahnya masih setia mendekat kearah wajah sungmin.

" a-apa?!" sungmin sangat terkejut dibuatnya. Walau ia masih baru disekolah ini. Tapi ia tahu. Kyuhyun adalah termasuk siswa populer. Selain wajah tampan, kyuhyun memiliki otak yang jenius. Dan jangan lupa jika ia termasuk anak dari salah satu orang terkaya di korea selatan. Banyak gadis yang berlomba-lomba menjadi kekasihnya. Dan sekarang? Kyuhyun menginginkannya menjadi kekasihnya?! Astaga?! Apa ia sedang bermimpi saat ini.

" bagaimana? Kenapa kau melamun?" tanya kyuhyun menyadarkan sungmin dari lamunan polosnya.

" ah maaf. Emh.. Apa kau serius?" tanya sungmin sangsi.

" tentu saja. Sejak melihatmu. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu"

Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu. Semalam ia sedikit takut menyukai seseorang yang sempurna dimatanya. Tapi sekarang, ia tidak perlu ragu lagi.

Melihat gelagat sungmin, kyuhyun tahu jawabannya. Ia segera memeluk sungmin erat. " aku tahu kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama padaku. Mulai sekarang kita sepasang kekasih "

" aku juga mencintaimu " lirih sungmin. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnyapun menyeringai puas dibalik pelukannya.

" tapi, maukah kau merahasiakan ini semua pada orang lain? Termasuk kakakmu?" tanya kyuhyun setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh sungmin.

Sungmin mengernyit bingung mendengar permintaan kyuhyun.

" aku mohon jangan berpikiran buruk. Kau tahu, walau aku tidak ingin mengakuinya tapi aku punya banyak fans fanatik. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Lagipula kakakmu tidak menyukaiku. Aku takut ini akan menyulitkan hubungan kita"

" emh.. Baiklah. Oh ya. Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan oppa?" tanya sungmin polos.

Sekali lagi wajah kyuhyun terlihat mengeras dalam sedetik. Dan sedetik kemudian ia memasang wajah terbaiknya.

" ada kesalahpahaman antara kami. Kau tenang saja. Aku akan menyelesaikannya dan membuatnya menerima kita. Untuk itu, kita harus menyembunyikan hubungan kita dari semua orang. Ok sayang?"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Sungmin duduk termenung sendiri dibangkunya. Ia sedikit mengalami kesulitan jika harus bersosialisasi seperti ini. Ia masih menggerutu kesal mengingat kakaknya yang sampai sekarang tidak membantunya. Bahkan ia terkadang melihat kakaknya yang melewati kelas sambil tersenyum manis. Cih.. Benar-benar menjengkelkan. Dan sungmin berencana akan melakukan aksi merajuknya nanti.

Sungmin masih saja asyik dengan dunianya tanpa menyadari jika teman sebangkunya melihatnya gemas. Karena sedari tadi sungmin terus saja menggerutu dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" ehm... Hai... Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Seketika membuat sungmin menoleh ke arahnya.

" apa kau bicara padaku?" tanya sungmin.

" hehehehe iya tentu saja. Memang siapa lagi. ... Emh, aku eunhyuk " ucap eunhyuk sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah sungmin. Sedetik kemudian mata sungmin membulat lucu.

" oh! Akhirnya aku bisa mempunyai teman tanpa bantuan oppa! Terima kasih!" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan eunhyuk, sungmin malah memeluk eunhyuk kuat.

Eunhyukpun terkikik kecil. Sepertinya, teman sebangkunya ini sangat polos dan menggemaskan. Padahal tadinya ia merasa sedikit minder. Melihat sungmin yang cantik juga seksi. Membuatnya merasa sedikit malu.

" lalu siapa namamu?" tanya eunhyuk setelah sungmin melepaskan pelukannya.

" aku sungmin. Choi sungmin " senyum bahagia masih terpatri jelas di bibirnya. Ia merasa hari ini sangat spesial. Dia baru saja menjalin kasih dengan orang yang dicintainya. Dan ia juga mendapat teman baru tanpa campur tangan kakaknya. Ini adalah hari yang paling hebat. Sungmin berjanji akan menandai tanggal hari ini sebagai hari bahagia nanti sepulang dari sekolah.

Tiba-tiba..

" choi sungmin. Adakah yang bernama choi sungmin dikelas ini?" tanya seorang pria yang tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu kelasnya.

Eunhyuk sedikit menyenggol sungmin agar segera menjawabnya.

" ehm iya. Aku. Memang kenapa? " tanya sungmin heran. Pasalnya ia tidak mengenal siapa pria itu. Sungminpun segera beranjak dari bangkunya dan menghampiri pria itu didepan kelas. Melihatnya, teman-teman sungmin yang lain melanjutkan aktifitas mereka yang cukup membuat telinga berdengung karena berisik. Maklum. Saat ini adalah hari perkenalan siswa baru. Jadi tidak ada guru yang mengajar. Memberi mereka waktu untuk mempunyai teman baru dan saling mengenal.

" emh, kau ditunggu ditoilet. Kau dimintanya sekarang kesana" ucap pria itu menyampaikan pesan.

" toilet?"

" iya. Cepatlah kesana"

" emh, siapa yang menungguku ditoilet?" tanya sungmin heran.

" dia bilang, kekasihmu. Sudah ya. " pria itupun pergi meninggalkan sungmin yang termenung.

' kekasihku? Emh.. Cho kyuhyun?' batin sungmin. Iapun segera berpamitan pada eunhyuk untuk pergi ke toilet. Setelahnya ia segera melesat pergi menuju tempat kyuhyun menunggunya.

.

.

Sungmin melihat kanan dan kiri mencari sosok kyuhyun. Tapi sudah hampir setengah jam ia berada disini. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok kyuhyun disana.

"Ugh, kyunnie ada dimana ya?" tanya sungmin.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang mendorongnya masuk kedalam toilet dan menguncinya dari luar.

" ah! " pekik sungmin.

Ia terdorong masuk hingga ia terjerembab dilantai.

BRAK

Sungmin berjengit kaget saat mendengar pintu toilet tertutup dan terdengar sebuah kunci yang diputar. Dengan tergesa-gesa, sungmin segera beranjak dari lantai dan bergegas membuka pintu toilet..

Ceklek

Ceklek

Ceklek

Sungmin mencoba membuka pintu toilet. Tapi pintu itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibuka.

Brak

Brak

Brak

Sungmin menggebrak pintu toilet keras.

"Buka! Tolong! Buka pintunya! ... Buka! Aku mohon buka!" teriak sungmin. Ia ketakutan setengah mati membayangkan Jika ia harus berada ditoilet semalaman.

" aku mohon! Buka! " teriak sungmin lagi.

Brak

Brak

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan mewah disalah satu sudut sekolah. Kyuhyun duduk tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

" tuan cho " panggil seseorang.

" bagaimana?" tanya kyuhyun.

" semua sesuai rencana"

" apa kau sudah pastikan jika toilet itu sudah terkunci?" tanya kyuhyun.

Pria yang sedang bicara dengan kyuhyun itu mulai maju dan memberikan sebuah kunci diatas meja didekat kyuhyun duduk.

" ini kuncinya "

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

" bagus!... Dengar. Jangan bilang pada siapapun. Ini. ambillah " titah kyuhyun sambil melemparkan amplop tebal berisi uang pada orang yang sudah menjalankan perintahnya.

" terima kasih tuan. Permisi " ucap pria itu lagi sambil pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum kemenangan.

"Bagaimana jika kau melihat adik tersayangmu menghilang choi siwon ssi"

.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak sejam yang lalu. Tapi sejak tadi siwon masih belum menemukan sosok adiknya dimanapun. Ia hanya menemukan tas sang adik dikelasnya. Bahkan ia sudah menanyakan keberadaan adiknya pada teman sebangku sungmin yang ia ketahui bernama eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya mengatakan jika sungmin berpamitan pergi toilet. Dan setelahnya ia tidak melihat sungmin kembali. Ia sudah mencari ke semua toilet disekolahnya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan sosok sungmin. Dan toilet terdekat dari kelas sungmin terpasang tulisan sedang diperbaiki.

Perasaan siwon sangat kacau. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan sungmin. "Astaga sungmin-ah. Kau ada dimana. Miiiiing? Miiiing " siwon masih terus berteriak memanggil sang adik.

Tiga jam sudah ia berkeliling di sekolah yang luas itu. Tapi ia masih belum menemukan sang adik. Hingga ia menemukan sosok kyuhyun yang tersenyum meremehkan ke arahnya.

" wah.. Ada apa gerangan seorang choi siwon masih berada disekolah" sindir kyuhyun.

Siwon sangat lelah hanya untuk membalas perkataan kyuhyun. Yang terpenting baginya saat ini hanya sungmin. Ia memilih mengacuhkan kyuhyun. Dan berjalan melewatinya.

" oh baiklah. Selamat mencari adik tersayangmu " ucap kyuhyun. Setelahnya ia berbalik meninggalkan siwon yang terpaku.

"Brengsek" geram siwon. Ia segera berlari menuju toilet yang terpasang tulisan sedang diperbaiki dengan berlari.

Brak

Brak

"Ming?! Apa kau didalam? Sungmin-ah?!"

Brak

Dengan sekuat tenaga siwon mendobrak pintu toilet hingga rusak dan terbuka.

" MING?!" kaget siwon saat melihat tubuh sungmin tergeletak dilantai dengan wajah pucat. Segera direngkuhnya tubuh sungmin.

" astaga. Tubuhnya dingin sekali " dengan cepat siwon menggendong sungmin dengan bridal dan berlari keluar menuju mobilnya.

" sayang. Bertahanlah" pinta siwon. Didudukkannya tubuh sungmin. Tak lupa ia memasangkan seatbelt ke tubuh sungmin. Dengan berlari ia menuju tempat kemudi lalu menancapkan gasnya cepat meninggalkan tempat parkir yang sudah terlihat sepi.

Tak jauh dari sana. Terparkir mobil mewah dikegelapan malam.

" hemh.. Menemukannya eoh. Hahahahaha " tawa kyuhyun puas. Ia sangat senang melihat panik siwon yang tertangkap matanya tadi.

" sepertinya ia benar-benar sangat berharga untukmu siwon ssi. Sasaranku tepat " ucap kyuhyun. Dengan puas iapun menjalankan mobilnya pulang.

.

.

.

" apa yang sebenarnya terjadi siwon-ah? Kenapa sungmin sampai seperti ini?!" histeris nyonya choi. Ia menangis saat melihat jarum infus menancap kekulit mulus anak perempuannya.

" maaf oemma " sesal siwon. Ia benar-benar sangat menyesal. Seharusnya ia biarkan sungmin menempel padanya tadi. Jadi ia bisa menjaganya lebih baik. 'Sungmin-ah.. Maafkan oppa'

Ceklek

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang rawat dimana sungmin masuk.

" bagaimana keadaannya dokter? Apa yang terjadi pada putriku?" tanya nyonya choi panik. Siwon memeluk lengan sang oemma erat. Takut terjadi sesuatu.

" tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk nyonya. Anemianya yang kambuh dan ia mengalami kedinginan selama beberapa jam. Sebentar lagi ia akan siuman. Baik. Saya permisi nyonya choi" ucap sang dokter sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruangan sungmin diikuti dengan beberapa suster dibelakangnya.

Tubuh nyonya choi hampir saja merosot jika siwon tidak segera menopangnya.

" bagaimana bisa kau biarkan adikmu merasakan ini siwon-ah" tangis nyonya choi.

Siwon menunduk dalam sambil menuntun sang oemma memasuki kamar rawat sungmin.

Setelah duduk. Nyonya choi segera menggenggam tangan sungmin yang terbebas dari jarum infus yang terasa dingin dan meremasnya.

" bangunlah sayang. Jangan membuat oemma khawatir "

Tak lama kemudian. Terdengar pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok berwibawa tuan choi disana. Wajahnya yang masih tampan walau sudah berumur lebih dari kepala empat tak dapat menyembunyikan raut khawatir disana.

" ada apa? Kenapa sungmin sampai seperti ini?" tanya tuan choi. Ia segera menggenggam tangan sungmin yang terpasang infus perlahan.

" maafkam aku appa. Aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku selalu berada didekatnya " lirih siwon. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Ia benar-benar sangat menyesal membiarkan orang lain melakukan hal ini pada adiknya.

Tuan choi melihatnya sendu. Dihampirinya siwon. Dan dipeluknya erat. " sudah. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti ini. Sudah sewajarnya disekolah kalian terkadang harus terpisah"

.

.

.

Disebuah apartement mewah didaerah gangnam. Kyuhyun berdiri di balkon kamarnya sambil memegang segelas wine. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan. Sedetik kemudian tersungging senyuman sinis dibibirnya. " berbahagialah noona. Dia akan menderita seumur hidupnya " bisik kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Siwon melangkah cepat mengelilingi tempat ia bersekolah. Matanya menatap kesana kemari mencari sosok yang benar-benar ia benci saat ini. Hatinya bergemuruh menahan amarah yang sudah ia tahan sejak kemarin. Melihat adik yang dicintainya tergolek lemas membuat hatinya seperti ditusuk -tusuk.

Tak lama kemudian. Matanya menangkap sosok kyuhyun yang sedang berkumpul dan tertawa bersama kedua temannya, donghae dan zhoumi. Dengan langkah pasti ia melangkah dan melayangkan tinjunya sekuat tenaga pada rahang kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang tidak siap mendapat seranhan itupun terjengkang kebelakang dengam sudut bibir yang berdarah. Pekikan para siswi wanita yang tak terelakkan melihat dua siswa populer sedang baku hantampun terdengar riuh.

" ya! Kau cari mati hah?!" bentak donghae. Donghae dan zhoumi berancang-ancang akan memukul siwon jika tidak dihentikan sendiri oleh kyuhyun.

" kalian diamlah. Ini urusan kami" sinis kyuhyun. Walau sesungguhnya ia sedang menahan sakit dirahang dan pipinya. Tapi ia tetap menampilkan seringaiannya didepan siwon.

" whoooaa.. Ada apa gerangan seorang choi siwon yang dikenal karena ketenangannya, mengamuk dipagi hari yang cerah ini" ejek kyuhyun puas. Ia melihat tangan siwon yang terkepal lebih erat.

" tutup mulut kotormu itu! Beraninya kau melakukan hal itu pada sungmin!" bentak siwon marah.

" hahaha lihatlah. Hanya karena sungmin kau merubah imagemu yang seorang siswa teladan menjadi siswa brutal?"

Dengan cepat siwon merangsek maju dan mencengkeram kedua kerah kyuhyun dan menariknya.

" sudah aku katakan padamu. Jangan sentuh adikku! Jika kau memang membenciku. Lakukan padaku!, jangan seperti banci pengecut yang hanya bisa melawan seorang wanita!" bentak siwon lagi. Setelahnya ia menghempas tubuh kyuhyun kebelakang.

Kyuhyun mulai tersulut emosi saat siwon menyebutnya banci pengecut.

" brengsek! Jaga ucapanmu!" bentak kyuhyun marah. Ia segera menghadiahi siwon dengan tinjunya.

Brugh

Siwon terjatuh saat mendapat pukulan itu. Ia segera berdiri dan balik menyerang kyuhyun. Adegan selanjutnyapun tak dapat terelakkan. Mereka saling memukul satu sama lain. Berguling kekanan dan kekiri. Perkelahian itu terjadi semakin panas. Donghae maupun zhoumi melihatnya hanya bisa meremas tangannya.

Tak jauh dari sana. Seorang siswi yang cantik melihatnya dengan mata sendu.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan siwon duduk diruangan kepala sekolah dengan wajah penuh lebam. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok tuan choi dan tuan cho yang datang karena panggilan langsung dari kepala sekolah.

" kepala sekolah sudah menjelaskan. Ayo kita pulang nak. Kau bisa jelaskan diperjalanan nanti " ucap tuan choi lembut. Ditatapnya sosok yang sering menjadi partnernya dalam bekerja

" Maafkan anak saya. Kami permisi. Selamat siang " pamit tuan choi ramah. Dipapahnya tubuh siwon keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan dua sosok yang menampilkan aura permusuhan satu sama lain.

" tak bisakah kau bersikap layaknya seperti seorang manusia cho kyuhyun!" bentak tuan cho pada kyuhyun.

" cih! Untuk apa kau datang kemari? Bukankah kau sibuk. Jangan membuang waktumu untuk mengurusiku " sinis kyuhyun.

" berhentilah bersikap kekanakan! "

" aku sudah katakan padamu. Jangan mengurusiku! " bentak kyuhyun. Dan setelahnya ia segera pergi meninggalkan sosok ayahnya.

.

.

.

Tebece

.

Gimana? Hahahaha tambah gaje gak? Mianhae lum bz nampilin alasan kyu bnci siwon. Nanti pasti diungkapin kok. Cm lum tepat aja waktunya.

.

Balasan review :

.

1\. dwyelfinasj : haiii. Makasih ^^ iya. Kn aslinya dy jg mesum plus raja modus.

2\. 2SuniaSunKyu137 : iya. Antagonis di awal. Gpp kn. Makasih ya ^^

3\. Harusuki Ginichi - 137411 diawal mank gt. Tp nti pzt gak. Kn ni ff kyumin ^^. Makasih ya ^^

4\. asiaraikkonen : iya nti pasti dibuka kok kenapa. Skrg mzh fokus k dendamnya kyu dulu. Hbz ntu pzt de q critain. Ok..? Iya q jg kzhn. Tp nti g kok.. Happy monday. Kkkkk

5\. Choi Ryeo Hyun : iyaaa ^^

6\. PaboGirl : iyakah? Maklum. Dy kan setan. Jd pzt merinding.

6\. 1TiffyTiffanyLee nti kibum pzt mncuk kok. Tngguin aja. Maaf ya update lambat.

7\. ren ren reader : untuk saat ini dy lum ada kayaknya. *manggut-manggut.

8\. nanayukeroo : weoh? Boleh boleh. Boleh nonjok. Tp blh d wakilin ma mukanya kambing kagak?

9\. dewi. : hehehehehe destiny da kelar. Jd skrg fokus ma crita yg ini. Mg destinynya memuaskan ya.

10\. hanna : itu ada dendam masa lalu yang blm terkuak. Siwonnya sendiri juga gak tau.

11\. RinatyaJoYunjae Shipper : heheheh maaf. Cz kadang sibuk. aplg nemuin moodnya.. N skrg kn banyak ff lg update. Jd q malah sbuk baca ff orang laen. Hehehehehe. Iya. Makasih ya atas koreksinya. Berguna bgt. Skrg da pas gak? Iiish.. *LapPipi jangan maen kecup dunk. Ni pipi pny leeteuk yeobo. :-p

12\. WineKyuMin137 : iya. Pzt d kuak kok. Untk saat ini sabar dulu ya. Hehehehe aseeeek saya bz bkin org penasaran. *joget dumang.

.

Repost ulang karena tadi gak tahu kenapa bisa gitu. Makasih buat Tiffany. Da repot2 inbox aku. I love u

Ok. Makasiiih semuanya... #HappyShindongDay walau telat ye.. Mianhae.. For typo, or cerita lebay. Or cerita makin gaje. Saranghae

*bow


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE**

 **.**

KyuMin Is Real

.

.

Always believe them and stay beside them

.

.

GS

.

Mian for typo

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

"Oppa... " lirih sungmin. Ia sudah mulai membuka matanya semenit yang lalu. Ia sedikit bingung dengan keadaan disekitarnya. Ia yakin ini bukan i

kamarnya. Tapi kenapa ia merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas. Siwon adalah orang pertama yang selalu dicarinya. Diedarkan matanya perlahan mengelilingi ruangan yang cukup besar itu. Hingga matanya menemukan sosok yang sangat disayanginya sedang tertidur diatas sebuah kursi dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk kebawah.

Sungmin tersenyum geli melihat kakaknya yang tertidur dengan posisi yang lucu menurutnya. Astaga, dasar yeodongsaeng nakal. Ia tidak tahu betapa sang kakak mengkhawatirkannya.

Diusapnya kepala sang kakak lemah. " oppaaaa" lirihnya lagi. Sedetik kemudian, terlihat pergerakan samar dari sang kakak. Dan benar. Siwon mulai mendongakkan wajahnya sambil mengucek matanya.

" oppa?! Akh... " sungmin yang terpekik karena terkejut melihat wajah sang kakak penuh luka lebam. Membuatnya memekik hingga membuat perutnya sedikit kesakitan karena gerakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukannya.

" astaga! Ming? Chagi.. Terima kasih Tuhan. Akhirnya kau sadar " rasa kantuk dan lelah yang dirasakan siwon menghilang seketika. Dikecupnya berkali-kali punggung tangan sungmin.

Siwon segera beranjak dari kursinya dan membelai rambut yang sedikit menutupi dahi sungmin.

" apa yang kau inginkan chagi? Mana yang masih terasa sakit? Oh, apakah kepalamu sakit sayang? Apa kau haus? Apa kau lapar? Apa yang ingin kau makan? Katakan sesuatu padaku chagi. Jangan membuat oppa khawatir " berondong siwon. Dari wajahnya, terlihat siwon sangat mengkhawatirkan adiknya.

Sungmin terkikik geli, "bagaimana bisa aku menjawabnya. Jika oppa terus saja bicara dan tidak membiarkanku menjawab" jawab sungmin lemah. Tanpa sadar ia mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

" aigoooo neomu kyeopta " gemas siwon.

" oppaaa, aku lapar. Aku ingin makan bulgogi " rengek sungmin.

" siap! Tapi, oppa akan memanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksamu dulu. Tunggu oppa chagi " setelahnya siwon segera beranjak meninggalkan sungmin untuk memanggil dokter yang merawat sungmin.

Tak berselang lama. Dokterpun muncul bersama siwon.

" annyeong sungmin ssi "

" annyeong dokter ssi " jawab sungmin yang sukses membuat dokter maupun siwon tersenyum geli.

" panggil saja dr. Tan "

" apa aku sudah boleh pulang dr. Tan?" tanya sungmin bersemangat walau keadaannya masih sedikit lemah.

" tentu. Jika kau sudah sembuh nona cantik "

Blush

Wajah sungmin seketika memerah mendengarnya. 'Ah dokter tan yang tampan memanggilku cantik?!' pekik sungmin dalam hati hingga sebuah tangan besar melap wajahku gemas.

" berhentilah tersenyum menjijikkan seperti itu " gerutu siwon.

" ish! Oppa mengganggu! Cepatlah pergi dan belilah bulgogi untukku "

" eh! Bulgogi? Untuk anda? Aduh. Maafkan saya. Tapi untuk sementara jangan makan bulgogi dulu. Rumah sakit sudah menyiapkan bubur yang cukup sedap untuk anda makan sungmin ssi "

" apa? Aku tidak boleh makan bulgogi?"

" hanya untuk sampai anda sembuh benar" jelas dr. Tan sabar.

Sungmin hendak menyerukan protes saat sebuah suara mengeinterupsinya.

" sungmin sayaaaang. Akhirnya kau bangun sayang " pekik nyonya choi senang. Dengan segera nyonya choi memeluk sungmin erat.

" oemma mohon jangan membuat oemma khawatir lagi sayang " ucap nyonya choi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" ugh.. Ugh. "

" oemma! Jangan memeluknya terlalu erat. Sungmin tidak bisa bernafas " ucap siwon.

" oh astaga. Maafkan oemma sayang. Bagaimana dokter tan? Apa sungmin baik-baik saja. Aku mendengar tentang bulgogi tadi "

" dia susah lebih baik nyonya. Hanya saja ia belum diperbolehkan untuk mengkonsumsi bulgogi "

" ah putri appa yang cantik ingin bulgogi eoh? Jika kau sudah sembuh. appa janji akan mengadakan pesta bulgogi untukmu " ucap tuan choi sambil mencubit pipi gembil sungmin.

" tapi aku inginnya sekarang appa "

" sabar chagi " ucap nyonya choi.

" oppaaaaaa " rengek sungmin. Ia selalu seperti ini. Jika kedua orang tuanya tidak ingin menuruti kemauannya. Maka hanya oppanyalah yang selalu berpihak padanya.

Tapi kali ini siwon hanya memberikan senyum tampannya pada sungmin. " baiklah. saya permisi " ucap dr. Tan sambil pergi meninggalkan keluarga harmonis itu.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian.

Tampak siwon menggandeng tangan sungmin erat di koridor sekolah. Yah. Sungmin baru saja sembuh dan memaksa untuk tetap bersekolah.

" istirahat nanti oppa akan kesini. Cha! Belajarlah yang baik chagi " ucap siwon sambil mencium kening sungmin.

" tidak perlu. aku sudah punya teman oppa "

" benarkah? Syukurlah. Sampai jumpa chagi " ucap siwon sambil pergi meninggalkan sungmin.

Sungminpun segera memasuki kelas. Matanya menemukan sosok teman barunya. " oh eunhyukkiie!" sapa sungmin bersemangat. Membuat eunhyuk yang asyik melamun terkejut.

" oh! Kau sudah sembuh sungmin-ah?"

" tentu. Emh.. Bagaimana jika nanti kau kutraktir di kantin"

" wow! Kau tahu jika aku sangat mencintai segala hal yang gratis"

" hahahahahaha"

.

.

.

Sungmin melongokkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Ia sedang mencari sosok yang dikasihnya. Hingga ia menemukan sosok itu yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

" mencariku dear " sapa kyuhyun lembut.

" ah.. Emh.. Apa aku mengganggumu? ... Aku... Aku merindukanmu " ucap sungmin dengan tersipu.

" hahahaha tentu. Aku juga merindukanmu dear. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kudengar kau sakit"

" humh.. Kenapa kau tidak menjengukku? Kau tahu. Aku menunggumu " ucap sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai sejenak, " kau tahu. Oppamu pasti menghalangiku dear "

" ah iya. Tentu saja. Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti "

Disaat mereka sedang asyik mengobrol berdua. Mereka tidak menyadari sepasang mata gelap melihatnya dengan murka.

" apa yang kau lakukan dengannya choi sungmin?!" bentak siwon marah. Yah. Orang itu adalah siwon. Ia yang langsung berlari ke kelas adiknya tapi tak mendapati sosok adiknya dikelas membuatnya kalut hingga dengan tergesa mencari sosok kyuhyun. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya saat yang ia lihat adalah sungmin sedang tertawa bahagia dengan orang yang sudah mencelakainya.

Ditariknya kasar pergelangan sungmin agar menjauh dari kyuhyun. " aku sudah katakan padamu untuk menjauhi sungmin! Dia tidak ada kaitannya dengan dendammu kyuhyun ssi!"

" cih.. Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sangat emosional siwon ssi "

Brugh

Secepat kilat siwon melayangkan tinjunya kearah kyuhyun hingga membuat sungmin terpekik kaget.

" oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau menyakitinya!" pekik sungmin. Ia segera menghampiri kyuhyun yang jatuh terjerembab di tanah.

" menjauh dari iblis itu sungmin-ah!" ditariknya kasar tangan sungmin agar menjauh dari kyuhyun.

" apa yang oppa lakukan?!"

" seharusnya aku yang harus bertanya! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan hah?!"

" dia kekasihku oppa!" bentak sungmin tanpa sadar.

Jawaban itu sontak membuat siwon membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Dari bawah terlihat kyuhyun menyeringai sinis.

" apa? ... Kekasihmu?"

" yah! Dia memang kekasihku! Jangan menyakitinya oppa "

" brengsek! " ditariknya kuat tangan sungmin dan menyeretnya pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang menyeringai puas.

.

.

.

" oppa! Lepaskan aku! ... Agh.. Lepaskan! Ini menyakitiku oppa!"

Brugh

Siwon menghempaskan tubuh sungmin dibadan mobilnya.

" apa yang kau pikirkan hingga menerimanya menjadi kekasihmu?!"

" aku mencintainya oppa "

" apa yang kau tahu tentang cinta ming?!"

" jangan menganggapku anak kecil!"

" terserah apa katamu. aku malas berdebat denganmu. Kau tahu itu. aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersamanya lagi! Masuk! Kita pulang sekarang!"

" kau tidak bisa memaksaku! Aku tidak ingin pulang bersamamu oppa! " jerit sungmin sambil pergi meninggalkan kakaknya yang berteriak frustasi.

.

.

Sungmin menangis tergugu dipelukan eunhyuk.

" sudah. Aku yakin oppamu pasti sangat menyayangimu sungmin-ah. Dia hanya takut kau tersakiti "

" tapi bukan seperti ini hyukkie"

" sudah. Ayo. Aku antar pulang "

" tidak perlu. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum pulang. Aku ingin membuat oppaku khawatir "

" kkkk dasar anak nakal. Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu minnie-ah " pamit eunhyuk sambil melambaikan tangannya sedikit heboh. Membuat sungmin terkikik geli.

Setelah dilihatnya mobil eunhyuk sudah tidak terlihat. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju trotoar yang sedikit lenggang. Karena hari sudah siang. Terik matahari yang menyengat membuat banyak orang memilih beraktifitas didalam ruangan. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga ia berhenti disebuah tikungan penyebrangan. Matanya menatap lampu masih menyala merah untuk pejalan kaki. Membuatnya sedikit menunggu. Tanpa tahu bahaya yang akan segera ia hadapi.

Ting

Warna lampu sudah berwarna hijau. Iapun hendak melangkahkan kakinya hendak menyebrang sebelum seseorang berteriak "AWAS!" dan menarik tubuhnya kebelakang hingga terguling

BRUUUUMM

terlihat sosok kyuhyun yang mengumpat kesal tak jauh dari kejadian itu " brengsek! Lee donghae! Untuk apa ia menyelamatkan sungmin! Argh! Sedikit lagi aku membuatnya celaka! Brengsek!" umpat kyuhyun marah. Setelahnya ia segera menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari tempat kejadian itu dengan wajah memerah karena menahan amarah. Sepanjang perjalanan ia mengumpat pada sahabatnya sendiri yang tanpa sengaja menghalanginya membuat sungmin celaka.

.

.

" apa kau baik - baik saja ? " tanya donghae.

" ugh.. Iya. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit lecet " jawab sungmin setelah memeriksa siku dan lututnya.

Donghae tersenyum lembut melihatnya. " kau harus berhati-hati kalau menyebrang. Cha! Lebih baik kau ku antar pulang" ajak donghae.

Cukup lama sungmin terdiam. Hingga ia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik agar berdiri dari acara duduknya.

" sudah. Tidak apa-apa. aku jadi khawatir. Melihatmu yang sangat ceroboh" ucap donghae tulus. Hal itu membuat sungmin tersenyum dan mengikuti donghae menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

Dirumah. Suasana sedikit canggung. Apalagi siwon yang ia tahu donghae adalah sahabat kyuhyun terlihat mengantar sungmin pulang.

" ada apa kau mengantar adikku?" sinis siwon.

" oppa! Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini!"

" apa maksudmu seperti ini?! Aku hanya ingin menjagamu dari gerombolan iblis!" ucap siwon keras.

'Eh?! Iblis? Apa yang dimaksud aku?' batin donghae bingung.

" ish! Maafkan oppaku emh... Sunbaenim "

" panggil saja aku donghae oppa "

" ah iya. Terima kasih banyak. Karena donghae oppa datang disaat yang tepat " ucap sungmin sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Menghiraukan dengusan kakaknya.

" ah iya. Jaga dirimu. Baiklah aku permisi. Sampai jumpa siwon ssi " pamit donghae sopan. Entah kenapa hatinya merasakan sesuatu saat melihat sungmin. Tapi ia yakin. Itu bukan cinta.

.

Sepeninggal donghae, sungmin segera menuju kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan kakaknya.

" sungmin-ah! Kita harus bicara! Choi sungmin!" panggil siwon. Iapun segera mengikuti langkah sungmin dan ikut memasuki kamar sungmin.

" keluarlah oppa. aku lelah"

" kau berubah" lirih siwon. Hatinya sakit mendapati adik tercintanya yang selalu bermanja-manja padanya bersikap seperti ini.

" oppa. Seharusnya oppa mengerti. Aku juga ingin merasakan cinta"

" yah. Aku tahu. Tapi itu bukan berarti kau harus mencintainya "

" aku tahu. Ada kesalahpahaman di antara kalian berdua. Kyuhyun oppa sudah menjelaskannya. Tapi aku... "

" kesalahpahaman? Astaga sungmin sayang. Ia berbohong. Bahkan hingga sekarang oppa tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya sangat membenci oppa!"

" apa?"

" seharusnya kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku sekarang. Melihatmu tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit membuatku merasa sesak. Bagaimanapun itu salahku. Aku membiarkanmu pergi. Menemukanmu dengan tubuh pucat dan bibir sedikit membiru. Kau tahu? Rasanya aku ingin bunuh diri jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu. Dan perlu kau tahu. Kyuhyunlah dalang penjebakanmu di toilet! " ucap siwon datar sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan sungmin yang menutup mulutnya karena terkejut.

Ia tidak pernah melihat sorot mata penuh luka itu dimata sang kakak. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah bersikap keterlalun. 'Tapi, benarkah? Benarkah kyuhyun dalang dari penjebakan itu?' batin sungmin bingung.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Suasana canggung tercipta dimeja makan. Membuat nyonya choi mengernyit bingung. " ada apa dengan kalian berdua?"

" aku sudah selesai. Appa. Oemma. Aku berangkat dulu " pamit siwon tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang oemma. Ia segera beranjak dari duduknya dan melenggang pergi. Menghiraukan tatapan terluka sungmin.

" apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya tuan choi setelah melihat putra sulungnya pergi.

" emh.. Tidak. Hanya... Oppa hanya ada sedikit masalah. Baiklah appa. Aku juga berangkat. Oemma, appa sampai nanti " pamit sungmin cepat. Ia segera berlari mengejar kakaknya yang sudah berangkat mendahuluinya.

" oppaaaa... Tungguuuu... Oppaaaa " jerit sungmin. Kaki mungilnya berlari sekuat yang ia bisa.

" berangkatlah sendiri " jawab siwon sambil memasuki sebuah taksi yang berada didepannya. Ia segera menutup pintu taksi dan memerintah sopir taksi untuk segera melajukan mobilnya tanpa mempedulikan sungmin yang mulai terisak pelan.

.

.

.

.

Disekolah

" haiiiii " pekik donghae ceria menyapa dua sahabatnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan zhoumi dan kyuhyun.

" ah aku lapar. Ayo. Temani aku ke kantin " ajak donghae. Sejujurnya ia agak sangsi. Karena ia merasa kyuhyun melihatnya sinis.

" emh.. Baiklah " jawab zhoumi menyanggupi permintaan donghae. Ia segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri donghae yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu.

" kyu? Cepatlah " rengek donghae.

Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam. Setelah itu ia beranjak dari sofa nyamannya. Berjalan dengan angkuh menghampiri donghae yang terpaku. " aku harap, kau tidak lagi ikut campur dalam permasalahan orang lain " bisik kyuhyun sinis. Setelahnya ia segera meninggalkan zhoumi dan donghae yang mengernyit bingung.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin tertunduk lesu sepanjang pelajaran. Hingga membuat eunhyuk sedikit mengkhawatirkannya.

" ada apa ming? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?" tanya eunhyuk.

" hemh... Aku bertengkar dengan oppaku "

"Oh ada apa?"

" aku yang salah. Huuuft.. Aku ingin mencari oppaku hyukkie " pamit sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan lesu sambil menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari sosok sang kakak. Ia hampir putus asa hingga ia mendengar sebuah percakapan,

" apa kau membuat kesalahan hae?"

" seingatku kemarin hubungan kami masih baik-baik saja zhou "

" aku yakin dia tidak sarapan tadi. Aku jadi mengkhawatirkannya "

" huuft entahlah. Kajja kita ke kantin "

Sepeninggal dua orang itu, sungmin segera memutar langkahnya menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil cheese cake yang ia beli tadi pagi sebelum sampai disekolah. Rencananya cheese cake itu ia beli untuk siwon. Tapi ia merasa jika kyuhyun lebih membutuhkan cheese cake itu dibanding kakaknya.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju taman itu. Taman yang selalu sepi. Taman yang selalu hanya kyuhyun yang berada disana.

Saat matanya menangkap sosok yang ia cari. Dengan perlahan ia mendekatinya " hai " sapa sungmin sedikit kaku.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah sungmin dan tersenyum. Walau hatinya masih terasa panas menahan amarahnya sedari tadi.

Sungmin menduduki tempat tepat disebelah kyuhyun. Awalnya ia sedikit ragu. Tapi ia memberanikan dirinya.

" emh. Aku dengar kau belum sarapan. Tapi kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya sungmin lembut.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum miringnya tanpa melihat ke arah sungmin. " darimana kau tahu "

" emh... Aku tadi tidak sengaja mendengar donghae oppa dan zhoumi sunbae yang mengkhawatirkanmu "

" lalu?"

" cha! Makanlah " ucap sungmin sambil menyodorkan sepotong cheese cake yang cukup besar ke hadapan kyuhyun.

" hemh... Sayangnya aku sedang tidak lapar " jawab kyuhyun. Sejujurnya saat ini ia hanya memaksa untuk tersenyum didepan sungmin.

Tanpa ia tahu, sungmin membuka bungkus cheese cake dan mencuil sepotong kecil dan menyodorkannya didepan mulut kyuhyun.

" makanlah. Akan aku suapi. Kau tahu. Kau harus sarapan. Karena kau membutuhkan banyak energi untuk beraktifitas. " ucap sungmin lembut. Pandangan matanya yang entah kenapa menembus ke dalam mata kelam kyuhyun. Yang selama ini selalu tertutupi dengan kegelapan dan dendam. Dan tanpa sadar, kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan lembut dari sungmin.

Cheese cake. Membuat kyuhyun sedikit memutar memorinya kebelakang.

Flashback

"Waah apa ini oemma, noona?"

" ini namanya cheese cake sayang " jawab nyonya cho.

" " bukankah kyunnie suka keju. Kue ini khusus noona dan oemma buat untuk kyunnie " ucap sang noona sambil memotong kuenya menjadi lebih kecil. " cha, buka mulutmu " pinta sang noona sambil menyodorkan sepotong kecil cheese cake didepan mulut kyuhyun. Tentu saja hal itu membuat kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan melahap potongan kue itu.

" aigooo. Makannya pelan-pelan saja sayang.. " ucap sang noona sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa kue yang menempel pada sisi mulut kyuhyun.

" hehehehe noona yang terbaik " ucap kyuhyun senang.

" ish.. Kenapa hanya noona. Bagaimana dengan oemma?" rajuk nyonya cho.

Dengan senyum semakin lebar kyuhyun turun dari kursinya dan memeluk tubuh sang oemma. " tentu saja. Oemmaku juga yang terbaik " jawab kyuhyun riang..

" ehem. Jadi hanya oemma dan noona saja?" tanya seseorang dengan suara bass yang terdengar penuh wibawa. Membuat tiga orang itu menolehkan wajahnya kearah pintu masuk dimana suara itu berasal.

" appa?! " dengan bahagia kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan berlari menuju sang appa. Dengan cekatan, tuan cho menganggat tubuh kyuhyun dan menggendongnya.

" ogh? Jagoan appa sudah sangat besar dan berat "

" hahahahahahahaha "

Flashback end

.

" oppa, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sungmin ragu. Ia melihat sekilas mata kekasihnya yang biasanya terlihat tegas dan kuat, berkaca-kaca. Menunjukkan sebuah kerapuhan didalamnya.

" ehm.. Aku baik-baik saja " jawab kyuhyun. Sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya dihadapan sungmin.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar bel sekolah tanda dimulainya pelajaran berbunyi.

" bel sudah berbunyi. Apa kau tidak ingin masuk kelas?" tanya kyuhyun.

" dan meninggalkanmu kelaparan? ... Tidak "

" hahahahahaha apa yang ada dipikiranmu? Mana mungkin seorang cho kyuhyun kelaparan " tawa kyuhyun lepas. Seandainya ia sadar. Jika ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang cho kyuhyun tertawa lepas. Yah... Tertawa. Walau tawa itu tak berlangsung lama.

" aku tahu. Seorang cho kyuhyun tidak akan kelaparan. Tapi aku yakin oppa tidak akan makan jika aku pergi. Cha! Buka lagi mulutmu oppa " pinta sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Iapun menurut dan menerima suapan sungmin.

" Mulai besok aku akan membawakan bekal untukmu oppa. Apa ada yang ingin oppa inginkan besok?" tanya sungmin tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya menyuapi kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sekali lagi menampilkan senyum miringnya. " hemh... Aku ingin bibimbap tanpa sayur. Aku membencinya" jawab kyuhyun.

" baiklah. Aku akan membawakannya besok "

" ... Apa kau akan memasakkannya untukku?"

" hehehehehe apa oppa ingin aku yang memasaknya?" tanya sungmin ragu dan tanpa sadar memasang wajah polosnya didepan kyuhyun.

" hahahahaha bukankah kau yang menawariku tadi " sekali lagi tawa kyuhyun meledak.

" emh... Begini... Aku... Emh.. Sebenarnya aku belum pernah memasak oppa " cicit sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merutuki kebodohannya untuk menawari kyuhyun bekal. Astaga?! Kenapa ia bisa lupa jika ia tidak bisa memasak. Batin sungmin kesal.

" hahahahaha kau berhasil mengembalikan moodku. Hemh.. Tentu saja. Aku ingin kau yang memasaknya. Nah. Sekarang kembalilah kekelasmu. Dan cake ini.. Hup " dengan cepat kyuhyun meraih cheese cake yang masih tersisa sedikit dan melahapnya dalam sekali suap. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum lembut yang berasal dari hatinya pada sungmin.

.

.

.

Tebece

Hahhahaha bagaimana? Dapet feelnya gak untuk chap kali ini. Ada yang tanya masih kurang kyumin momentnya.. Maaaf ya... Kan masih ehem. Dendam gt. Jd y kyumin momen masih sedikit. Aduuuuh senengnya. Ff kali ini yg review tambah banyak. Ini masih chap 3 tp review da lbh dari the true love. Makasih bgt ya.

.

Balasan review :

.

Cho MeiHwa ho'oh. Bener yg jm blg. Cm d chap ini mank blm q tunjukin dendam yg seperti apa. Liat alurnya aja ya. Yar dpt feelnya. Aaah makasih ya da review.

dewi. iya.. Gpp. Sesempetnya aja. Emh... Iyaps... Nti tnggu aja crita flashbacknya. Hahaaha daddy pzt jth cnt dunk ntinya.. Kn kyumin is real. Mo d dunia nyata mo d ff y pzt bersama. Amien.

Ini lanjut. Moga masih greget ya ^^.

1Heldamagnae ho oh. Kenapa ribet ya urusannya. *mikir

PaboGirl untuk chap ini mzh blm kejawab. Cz alurnya lum smp situ. Maaf ya :'-( takutnya klo d paksa flashback skrg tu kesannya alurnya kecepetan. Mianhae

5HeeKyuMin91 hemmh.. Sapa ya ? (Sok rahasia nih ceritanya). Iya.. Namanya juga setan. Pzt bnyk masalah. *digeplak. Iya kah? Haaahaha disini maksudku ming g prnh pcrn. Sllu berkutat ma oppanya. Makanya lgsg mau aja. Oh ya.. Maaf ya krg pnjg kyumin momentnya. Cz kyu kn lum cnt ma ming. Eh, makasih ya review lgsg tiga. ^^

Choi Ryeo Hyun iyaaaa ^^. Kelamaan gaj updatenya?

Guest horeeee. Mkzh y da d blg seru. Iyapz.. Kyu mzh nakal d chap ini. Cz mzh dendam ma siwon.

abilhikmah pzt nyesel daddy.

nanayukeroo kesel? Tabokin deh sono.

orange girls huaaaaaaa prok. prok. prok. prok.. Daebak. Krg lbh se hmpr sma. Wlw g sma bgt. Cz smp skrg q kn lum mnculin noonanya kyu. Iya. Biar nti daddy nyesel.

Alfiani Vinc iya kejem. Iya pasti. Dy kn kakak yg baik.

RinatyaJoYunjae Shipper disini gpp kok. Mo ngmng apa aja gpp. Free.. Bebas.. Gratis. Nah kn. Krg apa cb. Aseeek... Kata-katamu. Ksmpurnaan hny mlk Tuhan. Saya terhuraaaa. Pzt ada flashbacknya. Tp g skrg. Sabar ya cntik.

PumpkinEvil137 q pkir2. Km dangduters ya. Komen kbnykn pake lagu dangdut. Bhuahahahaha

.

.

Ok. Sekali lagi makasiiiiih. Ini da q baca ulang. Moga da g ada typo lagi ya. Saranghae

*bow


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ALWAYS SUPPORT THEM.**

 **WHATEVER WHAT SHE DID. JUST PRAY AND BELIEVE**

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Gs

.

Always support and believe them

KyuMin is Real

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah. Nyonya choi yang akan memulai aktifitas paginya sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Belum sampai ia menutup pintu, terdengar suara ribut dari arah dapurnya.

SRAAANG. TRAK. TRAK. TUK

"Ah!" pekik sungmin.

Nyonya choi mengernyit mendengarnya. Segera ia langkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur. Disana ia melihat putri cantiknya sungmin sedang mencoba membuat sesuatu.

" apa yang sedang kau lakukan sayang?"

" oh! Oemma. Kau mengejutkanku"

" astaga. Kau serius sekali sayang. Ada apa? Ini sesuatu yang cukup membuat oemma terkejut melihatmu mengunjungi dapur untuk memasak?"

" hehehehehe aku ingin membuat bibimbap oemma. Sssssshhh " sungmin mendesis merasakan perih pada jari-jarinya yang penuh luka goresan yang hampir memenuhinya. Sesekali ia meniup luka goresan itu untuk meredakan rasa perih.

" astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan jari-jarimu? Ini pasti sakit sayang. Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada oemma. Jika hanya bibimbap. Oemma bisa buatkan untukmu. Sudah. Cuci tanganmu. Lalu tempel dengan plester. Biarkan oemma yang membuatkannya untukmu " putus nyonya choi sambil berusaha merebut pisau yang berada di tangan sungmin. Tapi sungmin dengan reflek menjauhkan tangannya.

" tidak oemma. Aku ingin membuatnya sendiri. Kumohon..." pinta sungmin sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya yang biasanya selalu berhasil.

" huft. Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau... membuat bibimbap untuk seseorang?" tanya nyonya choi hati-hati.

Mendengar tebakan sang oemma yang benar membuat sungmin membelalakkan matanya. " oh.. Oemma... Aku... aku ... " sungmin terbata menjawabnya. Sejujurnya ia sedikit bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak pernah berbohong sebelumnya. Tapi, ia tidak yakin jika sang oemma memperbolehkannya mempunyai kekasih. Karena sebelumnya ia tidak pernah tertarik untuk mempunyai kekasih. Karena itu ia masih tidak mengetahui bagaimana respon yang akan ia terima.

Melihat sungmin yang terdiam dan menunduk dalam. Membuat nyonya choi tersenyum lembut. " siapa pria yang beruntung itu chagi?"

Sungmin mendongak dan tersentak mendengar sang oemma mengetahui apa yang terjadi. " apa, oemma... Tidak marah?" tanya sungmin.

" tentu saja tidak. Ajak dia kemari sayang. Oemma ingin mengenalnya "

" emh... Iya oemma. Sekarang biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini. Aku tidak ingin terlambat kesekolah nanti. Hoaaaem... "

" oh.. Kau bangun jam berapa sayang?" tanya nyonya choi sambil menyibakkan poni yang menutupi dahi mulus sungmin.

" emh... Entahlah. Aku terlalu bersemangat. Baiklah. Ini akan selesai sebentar lagi "

" cepat lalu cuci tanganmu. Akan oemma pasangkan plester. Astaga... Banyak sekali lukanya chagi "

Selanjutnya sungmin segera menyelesaikan masakannya. Tidak ia pedulikan tangannya yang perih. Setelah itu ia segera berlari kembali kekamarnya untuk melakukan ritual mandinya. Meninggalkan sang oemma yang menatapnya sendu.

.

.

.

" ada apa dengan jari-jarimu sayang?" tanya tuan choi saat mereka berkumpul untuk makan pagi bersama. Hal itu membuat siwon sedikit melirikkan matanya ke arah jari sungmin. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat banyaknya jumlah plester yang menghiasi tangan sungmin.

Sret

Dengan cepat siwon menarik tangan sungmin.

" apa yang kau lakukan dengan seluruh jari tanganmu?" tanya siwon khawatir. Melupakan jika saat ini ia sedang kesal dengan sang adik.

" emh... Ini.. Ini " belum sempat sungmin menjawabnya. Nyonya choi menyelanya.

" sungmin sangat manis sekali. Ia rela bangun pagi hari ini hanya untuk membuatkan bekal untuk kekasihnya. Sangat manis bukan siwonnie?" tanya nyonya choi sambil tersenyum.

Deg

Dengan cepat siwon melepaskan tangan sungmin. Terlihat rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah.

" aku selesai. Appa, oemma. Aku berangkat " ucap siwon tegas tanpa melihat sedikitpun ke arah sungmin.

Nyonya choi dan tuan choi pun mengernyit bingung. " apa kalian masih bertengkar chagi?" tanya nyonya choi pada sungmin setelah siwon sudah tidak tampak.

Sungmin hanya menunduk sedih. Ia tahu. Jika itu semua berhubungan dengan kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan mewah disudut sekolah. Terlihat kyuhyun duduk dengan angkuh menatap kedepan dimana ada empat orang siswa dengan seragam yang sama dengan yang ia pakai. Menandakan jika mereka berada disekolah yang sama.

" kalian tahu kenapa aku memanggil kalian kesini?" tanya kyuhyun datar.

" tidak tuan " jawab mereka berempat serempak. Yah. Walaupun mereka seumuran. Tapi memanggil kyuhyun dengan sebutan tuan adalah hal umum yang harus mereka semua lakukan.

" aku ingin memberikan kalian sebuah kesenangan" ucap kyuhyun datar. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah keempat orang didepannya.

.

Ditempat lain

" temui dia hae.. Aku benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan hubungan pertemanan seperti ini " saran zhoumi.

" itu salahnya zhou. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa masalahnya "

" mungkin kau salah bicara?"

" entahlah "

" baiklah. Kau saja yang mengalah dan bicara baik-baik dengannya. Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana sifatnya "

" huuft. Baiklah. Ayo turun. Aku yakin ia sudah duduk disinggasananya " ajak donghae sambil membuka pintu mobil disampingnya.

" kau itu bodoh?! Tentu saja aku menunggumu disini. Kalian harus bisa berbicara dengan leluasa"

" ish. Apa kau mau aku ditelan hidup-hidup dengan iblis itu?"

" sudah. Jangan banyak bicara. Cepat pergi sana. Tenang saja. Nanti aku akan menyusulmu " bujuk zhoumi.

" ck... Baiklah " hela donghae. Ia segera menuruni mobil zhoumi. Sekali lagi ia menatap zhoumi penuh harap. Tapi melihat zhoumi hanya tersenyum padanya. Membuatnya sadar jika zhoumi benar-benar akan membiarkannya masuk ke kandang iblis. Sejenak ia mendesah frustasi. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan mewah yang biasa mereka tempati untuk beristirahat disekolah.

.

" apa sudah jelas dengan apa yang aku katakan pada kalian?" tanya kyuhyun tegas.

" emh.. Emh.. Tapi... Tapi tuan. Choi sungmin itu... Emh... Adik dari ketua osis choi siwon " ucap salah seorang siswa dengan terbata-bata. Wajahnya semakin menunduk dalam setelah ia mendengar gebrakan meja didepannya.

" aku hanya memerintahmu untuk melakukan apa yang aku mau. Dan aku tidak ingin mendengar pertanyaan apapun dari kalian. Kalian harus memperkosanya. Bukankah itu semua sangat kalian inginkan. Tubuh sungmin sangat sexy benarkan? Kalian hanya perlu menculiknya nanti. Lalu nikmati bonus kalian"

Tiba-tiba terdengar gebrakan pintu tak jauh dari tempat kyuhyun duduk.

BRAK

Muncullah sosok donghae dengan wajah merah padam karena marah.

" apa yang kau lakukan LEE DONGHAE?!" bentak kyuhyun marah.

Donghae hanya menatap kyuhyun murka. Ia segera melihat kearah empat orang siswa disampingnya dengan tatapan tajamnya. Membuat keempat orang itu menunduk semakin dalam karena ketakutan.

" keluar " ucap donghae tajam. Lalu terdengar derap langkah kaki yang berlari ketakutan keluar dari ruangan mewah itu.

" apa yang sudah kau lakukan lee donghae ?!" tanya kyuhyun tajam.

" aku yang seharusnya bertanya apa yang sudah kau lakukan cho!" jawab donghae marah.

" aku sudah katakan padamu untuk tidak lagi untuk campur dengan semua yang terjadi disekitarmu " jawab kyuhyun semakin tajam. Tangan mengepal erat menahan agar tidak melayangkan pukulannya ke arah sahabatnya.

" apa maksudmu?"

" kau yang menyelamatkan choi sungmin dari insiden penabrakan mobil bukan?" tanya kyuhyun sinis sambil memperlihatkan smirknya yang seolah mengejek ke arah donghae.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk donghae mencerna kalimat yang sudah dilontarkan kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian ia membelalakkan matanya ke arah kyuhyun.

" kau?... Jadi kau yang... "

" yah... Kau benar "

" kau gila cho! Sungmin tidak ada kaitannya dengan dendam omong kosongmu!"

" berhenti mengatakan dendam omong kosong Lee! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" bentak kyuhyun.

" kau yang menyimpan dendam itu sendirian cho! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan itu semua sudah keterlaluan !"

" ini sangat mengherankan... Apa kau menyukainya? Apa kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

" apa maksudmu cho?!"

" jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Kau jatuh cinta pada sungmin?"

" apa?! "

" huh... Baiklah. Akan aku batalkan rencana untuk mereka berempat " ucap kyuhyun datar. Terlihat ia menunjukkan smirk sinisnya. Matanya menatap ke arah donghae yang terlihat menunggu kata-kata kyuhyun yang terlihat belum selesai.

" aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk mencicipinya lebih dulu " jawab kyuhyun dengan senyuman miring.

" apa?! "

" aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk menikmatinya lebih dulu. Bagaimana?"

" brengsek! " bentak donghae marah. Untuk selanjutnya donghae melayangkan pukulan kerasnya ke arah kyuhyun hingga tubuh tegap kyuhyun tersungkur ke belakang.

" hentikan ini semua! Kau sudah gila cho!"

" brengsek! Beraninya kau memukulku demi wanita itu!"

Brugh

Adegan selanjutnya tak dapat dielakkan lagi. Perkelahian antara kyuhyun dan donghae. Mereka saling melayangkan pukulan hingga seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka

" apa yang kalian lakukan?! Hentikan!" teriak zhoumi. Dengan cepat ia segera berdiri ditengah - tengah mereka.

" berhenti! Berhenti kataku!" bentak zhoumi lagi. Kali ini teriakannya berhasil. Baik kyuhyun maupun donghae menghentikan pukulan mereka.

" astaga! Apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya zhoumi frustasi

" tanyakan pada pengecut ini " jawab donghae sinis. Matanya menatap ke arah kyuhyun penuh amarah.

" brengsek! " bentak kyuhyun marah. Ia bersiap akan menyerang donghae kembali sebelum zhoumi segera menahan tubuhnya.

" sudah sudah. Hentikan. Astaga... Donghae-ah. Pergilah. Tenangkan dirimu. Ini semua tidak akan selesai dengan amarah memenuhimu " pinta zhoumi.

Donghae beranjak dari duduknya dilantai. Diusapnya darah dari sudut bibirnya. " aku harap kau segera menghentikan semuanya sebelum kau menyesal! " ucap donghae sinis. Selanjutnya ia segera beranjak pergi dengan membanting pintu ruangan dengan keras.

.

.

.

" oppa! Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku mohon jangan menjauhiku lagi " rengek sungmin.

" kau bahkan mengorbankan semua jarimu untuknya. Sudahlah " siwon segera beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan sungmin yang menatapnnya sendu. Seharusnya ia mengejar kakaknya. Tapi ini saatnya ia menemui kyuhyun. Karena itu dengan lesu, sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas sang kakak.

.

Sungmin berjalan pelan. Matanya menatap kesana kemari mencari sosok kyuhyun. Biasanya, kyuhyun akan duduk di bangku taman tempat mereka biasa duduk. Tapi kali ini ia tidak dapat menemukannya. Dari arah berlawanan terdapat dua orang siswa dari kelasnya woohyun dan sungjong yang sedang sedang berjalan. Dan tanpa sengaja ia menangkap pembicaraan mereka berdua.

" kau tahu. Wajah mereka penuh lebam " ucap woohyun.

" aku heran. Ini sesuatu yang sangat mengherankan. Kyuhyun dan donghae adu pukul"

" pasti permasalahannya sangat sensitive " jawab woohyun lagi. Setelahnya kedua siswa itu berbelok ke salah satu koridor dan menghilang dari pandangan sungmin.

Dengan raut penuh kekhawatiran, sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan setengah berlari. Menyusuri setiap koridor dan ruangan di sekolah yang terbilang cukup besar itu. Cukup lama sungmin hampir mengelilingi seluruh sudut sekolahnya hingga,

" oppa... " lirih sungmin. Ia menemukannya. Menemukan sosok yang duduk termenung sendirian di atap sekolah. Wajahnya penuh lebam. Darahnya masih terlihat menodai wajah tampannya. Dilangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati kyuhyun.

" kau menemukanku lagi " ucap kyuhyun datar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah sungmin.

" emh... Aku... Aku mengkhawatirkanmu "

Deg

Tanpa kyuhyun sadari, bibirnya tersenyum tulus.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya disamping kyuhyun. Menatap lurus menyusuri luka yang terdapat pada wajah kyuhyun.

Tes

Tes

Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia menangis. Menahan perih.

Mendengar isakan sungmin membuat kyuhyun terpaku. Untuk pertama kalinya seorang kyuhyun terlihat khawatir.

" kenapa kau menangis?"

" hiks... Oppa... Aku tidak tega melihat wajahmu seperti ini. Ini pasti sangat sakit " jawab sungmin sedikit terisak. Tangannya menyentuh perlahan luka kyuhyun.

Deg

Entah kenapa kyuhyun merasa jantungnya sangat sering berdetak cepat akhir-akhir ini.

" kau menangis karena mengkhawatirkanku?"

" tentu saja. Oppa, ayo kita ke uks. Kita harus mengobati lukamu "

" tidak perlu. ... "

" kenapa?"

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" tanya kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" emh.. Aku membawakan bekal untukmu "

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya menatap bekal yang berada ditangan sungmin. Matanya menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda disana.

" ada apa dengan semua jarimu?"

" hehehehehe ini pertama kalinya aku memasak dan memegang pisau. Jadi... Sedikit tergores " jawab sungmin sambil menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya yang sukses membuat kyuhyun dalam seperkian detik terpaku menatapnya.

" kau, mendapat semua luka itu hanya untuk membuatkanku bekal?"

" iya... Maaf jika nanti rasanya tidak akan seenak makanan yang biasa oppa makan "

Deg

'Hangat' batin kyuhyun.

Hatinya terasa benar-benar hangat semenjak sungmin berada disisinya. Sikap dan perilakunya membuat es yang berada dihatinya sedikit demi sedikit mencair.

" oppa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

" kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?"

" apa?"

"Kenapa kau rela mengorbankan hampir semua jarimu untuk untukku? Kenapa kau rela membolos demi aku? Dan kenapa kau rela bertengkar dengan kakakmu demi aku? ... Kenapa kau peduli padaku?" tanya kyuhyun lirih. Bahkan suaranya menyerupai bisikan ditelinga sungmin.

Awalnya sungmin sedikit bingung kenapa kyuhyun menanyakan semua hal yang sudah pasti semua orang tahu jawabannya. Karena itu ia tersenyum manis sebelum menjawab " karena aku mencintaimu oppa "

" apa? "

" yah. Cinta. Karena cinta. Sudah. Ayo kita obati dulu lukanya. Oppa tunggu dulu disini. Aku akan meminjam kotak obat di UKS " putus sungmin sambil pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang terpaku menatapnya. Tanpa kyuhyun sadari, setetes air mata jatuh dipipinya.

"Untuk pertama kalinya, ada orang yang peduli padaku selain dirimu noona " lirih kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Donghae duduk termenung sendirian. Hatinya benar-benar gelisah memikirkan rencana kyuhyun. Tangannya mengepal erat.

Srak

Donghae berdiri dengan kalut. Dan melangkahkan kakinya cepat meninggalkan taman.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengernyit bingung. Luka pada wajah kyuhyun terbilang cukup parah dimatanya. Tapi, kyuhyun sama sekali tidak meringis saat ia membersihkan bahkan sedikit menekan luka itu.

" kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tanya kyuhyun mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Sejujurnya ia hanya sedikit gugup. Jarak antara wajahnya dan sungmin sangat dekat. Ia tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain mendekat sedekat ini padanya. Tentu kecuali dua sahabatnya itu. Wajah sungmin yang sedari tadi memperlihatkan kebingungan, tanpa sadar melakukan aegyo yang mampu membuat seorang cho kyuhyun gugup. 'Astaga! Ada apa denganku' batin kyuhyun.

" emh... Aku hanya bingung " jawab sungmin membuyarkan lamunan kyuhyun yang sedari tadi asyik menenangkan hatinya.

" bingung? Kenapa?"

" apa kau tidak merasa sakit sama sekali? Lihat. Bahkan saat aku tekan sedikit kau tidak merasa sakit"

" apa?... Hmmpht... Bhuahahahhahahahah" tawa kyuhyun meledak mendengar pertanyaan polos sungmin.

" kenapa? Kenapa oppa tertawa seperti itu?"

" oh... Astaga... Perutku. Hahahahah... Kenapa Aku baru menyadarinya. Kau sering membuatku tertawa akhir-akhir ini... Terima kasih " ucap kyuhyun. Mata obxidiannya menatap lembut ke arah sungmin. Tanpa sadar, kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya semakin mendekat. Bibir pink alami sungmin benar-benar terlihat menggoda dimatanya. Sungmin yang seakan terhipnotis hanya diam terpaku. Hingga ia hanya pasrah menutup matanya saat bibir tebal kyuhyun menempel pada bibirnya. Awalnya memang hanya menempel. Tapi semakin lama, kyuhyun semakin menempelkan bibirnya dan melumat bibir sungmin yang lembut. Tangannya menjalar kearah tengkuk sungmin dan mendorongnya kedepan yang semakin membuat bibir sungmin menempel ke arah bibirnya. Lidah kyuhyun mendorong masuk saat sungmin sedikit mendesah.

Hanya terdengar suara yang menggairahkan diantara keduanya. Kyuhyun menggerakkan wajahnya kekanan dan kekiri mencoba semakin dalam melumat bibir sungmin.

" eunghhh " desah sungmin tanpa sadar. Hal itu semakin membuat kyuhyun menggerakkan lidahnya semakin dalam. Saliva yang menetes dikeduanya. Tubuh mereka yang semakin dekat membuat kyuhyun merasakan dada sungmin menempel pada dadanya. Membuat libidonya naik tanpa sadar. Karena pasokan udara yang semakin menipis, membuat kyuhyun secara tidak rela melepas pagutannya. Tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya menjauh dari sungmin. Terdengar gemuruh nafas dikeduanya.

" kau tahu, bibir ini... Begitu lembut " lirih kyuhyun. Ibu jarinya menghapus jejas saliva yang menempel.

" kau begitu polos... Kau tahu, hal itu bisa membuatmu dipermainkan dengan mudah" tambah kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Ada sedikit rasa tidak rela didalam suaranya yang tidak ia ketahui alasannya.

.

.

.

" kau itu sering membolos ming " protes eunhyuk.

" iya. Aku janji besok tidak akan aku lakukan " janji sungmin sambil memeluk eunhyuk.

" apa kau akan pulang sendirian lagi?"

" hemh sepertinya. Oppaku masih marah padaku"

"Memangnya apa permasalahan kalian? Kurasa ini sudah sangat lama"

" emh.., hanya salah paham. Sudah ya hyukkie... Sampai besok" putus sungmin sambil segera berlari pergi. Ia hanya belum siap menceritakan hubungannya dengan kyuhyun.

Tak berselang lama dari waktu sungmin pergi. Terdengar derap langkah kaki memasuki kelas dengan terburu-buru. Terlihat sosok donghae dan siwon disana.

" dimana sungmin?" tanya siwon kalap.

" a-a-apa?" oh ayolah. Tentu saja eunhyuk bingung. Kelas sudah sepi. Ia hanya sedang menunggu sopir untuk menjemputnya. Dan tiba-tiba ia harus dikejutkan dengan dua orang sunbae yang berlari ke arahnya.

" katakan dimana sungmin?! Bukankah ia selalu bersamamu?" kali ini donghae yang bersuara.

" ba-baru saja pulang "

" oh tidak. Kita harus cepat siwon ssi " ucap donghae. Siwon hanya mengangguk dan ikut berlari bersama donghae meninggalkan eunhyuk yang mengernyit bingung.

Siwon berlari dengan gelisah. Ia sangat khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada sungmin. Dalam hati ia terus berdoa tanpa henti.

.

.

Disebuah jalan besar terlihat sosok sungmin berjalan sendirian dengan menunduk

" huuft.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar oppa memaafkanku " lirih sungmin. Ia masih saja berjalan santai tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tak lama terlihat sebuah mobil berhenti tepat disampingnya. Membuat sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Tak berselang lama, terlihat dua orang keluar dan menariknya.

" a-apa yang kalian lakukan?! Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Lep... " sungmin jatuh terkulai saat salah satu dari mereka menutup mulutnya dengan kain yang sudah diberi obat bius sebelumnya. Dengan cepat mereka memasukkan tubuh sungmin kedalam mobil dan melajukan mobil secepatnya.

Hanya berbeda beberapa detik, terlihat donghae dan siwon berlari dari arah tikungan dekat dengan tempat sungmin berdiri.

" astaga! Dimana dia donghae ssi " pekik siwon frustasi.

" aku rasa kita terlambat "

" apa?! ... Tidak! ... Akan aku bunuh cho kyuhyun sekarang!" teriak siwon marah. Ia segera beranjak akan lari tapi dengan cepat lengannya dicegah donghae.

" saat ini yang terpenting kita harus menyelamatkan sungmin. Aku tahu bagimana caranya. Cepat!" donghae segera menarik lengan siwon.

.

.

Ditempat lain

Kyuhyun terus saja memandang kedepan. Ia masih setia berdiri disana sejak tadi. Tempat dimana ia menghabiskan waktunya tadi bersama sungmin. seseorang yang saat ini terlihat spesial dimatanya.

" noona, maafkan aku... Sepertinya Aku jatuh cinta padanya " lirih kyuhyun sendu.

Tiba-tiba

Deg

Ia seakan teringat sesuatu.

" astaga! Sungmin-ah! " dengan cepat kyuhyun segera berlari pergi menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru. Tangan kirinya meraih ponsel yang tedapat pada saku celananya. Sambil berlari ia mencoba menghubungi seseorang diseberang sana.

" angkat ponselmu brengsek!" umpat kyuhyun. Merasa percuma. Ia segara memasuki mobilnya dan menjalankannya dengan kalap. Tangannya meremas pegangan setir dengan gelisah.

" aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya " bisik kyuhyun.

Mobilnya menikung tajam memasuki pemukiman yang sepi. Tak berselang lama, mobilnya berhenti didepan sebuah rumah yang tidak begitu terawat. Belum sempat ia menutup pintu, terdengar jeritan seorang wanita didalamnya. Dengan cepat ia mendobrak sebuah pintu didepannya.

BRAK

Matanya menatap pilu ke arah sungmin yang tangan kakinya ditahan masing-masing satu orang pria. Rambutnya yang terlihat acak-acakan. Terlihat ada noda darah disudut bibirnya. Pipinya yang memerah seperti terkena tamparan keras sebelumnya. Baju seragamnya sudah tak berbentuk. Bahkan branya yang berwarna pink terlihat.

" o-op-ppa... Tolong aku " jerit sungmin ditengah isakannya.

Kyuhyun terpaku. Tubuhnya seperti lemas melihat orang yang dicintainya terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

" hahahahahaha. Kau pikir kau meminta tolong siapa? Dia tuan kami. Dia yang menyuruh kami untuk menculik dan menikmati tubuhmu" ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

" a-apa?" sungmin terbata. Tetesan air matanya semakin deras. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba untuk tidak mempercayainya. Hingga ia melihat salah seorang dari penculiknya menghampiri kyuhyun.

" maafkan kami tuan. Tenaganya lumayan besar. Apa perlu kami mengikatnya? Apa tuan juga akan ikut menikmatinya?"

Tangan kyuhyun terkepal. Ia hendak melayangkan pukulannya hingga sebuah suara memilukan menginterupsinya.

" kenapa? ... Kenapa kau lakukan ini oppa?... Apa salahku ?" isak sungmin pilu.

Tiba-tiba.

BRAKK

Tampak sosok siwon, donghae dan zhoumi muncul dari arah pintu.

" brengsek kau cho kyuhyun!"

Brugh

Brugh

Dengan penuh amarah siwon melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah kyuhyun. Walau begitu, kyuhyun sama sekali tidak membalasnya. Tubuhnya seakan lemah. Matanya menatap penuh sesal ke arah sungmin yang terisak. Terlihat donghae dan zhoumi yang membereskan empat bawahannya itu hingga tidak sadarkan diri.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU CHO!" bentak siwon marah. Ia masih terus melayangkan pukulannya tanpa henti hingga zhoumi menahannya.

" sudah! Ia bisa mati siwon ssi " tahan zhoumi.

" aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak akan puas sebelum membunuhnya!" bentak siwon. Ia berusaha meronta dari cekalan zhoumi dan donghae.

" maaf... maafkan aku " untuk pertama kalinya, kyuhyun meminta maaf dengan pilu. Matanya masih menatap kearah sungmin yang terisak.

" dendam? Apa ini yang kau maksud dengan dendam?! Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu menyimpan dendam semengerikan ini!" bentak siwon lagi. Sungguh. Ia benar-benar ingin menghajar habis pria yang masih setia dengan posisi duduknya.

Cukup lama kyuhyun terdiam. Ia menutup matanya sejenak.

" kau ingat ahra?" tanya kyuhyun lirih.

Baik siwon, zhoumi dan donghae masih terdiam ditempat. Menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan kyuhyun.

" ahra... Apa kau melupakan nama itu?"

Tubuh siwon terlihat menegang. " k-k-kau mengenalnya?!" lirih siwon

" cho ahra... Kekasihmu. ... Atau bisa aku sebut mantan kekasihmu. ... Kau tahu, setelah kau mencampakkannya, noona menjadi pendiam. Berkali-kali aku melihatnya menangis. Bahkan terkadang aku mendengar ia memanggil namamu... Tak berselang lama, noona memutuskan pergi ke amerika... " terlihat kyuhyun mulai terisak dan tergugu dalam tangisnya.

" selama ini, ... Keluarga kami begitu bahagia. Appa, oemma, noona dan aku. ... Kami benar-benar keluarga bahagia. ... Setelah noona pergi, oemma memutuskan menemani noona disana. Appa yang gila kerja... Aku merasa... Kesepian... Dan aku memutuskan untuk menyusul noona... Tapi kau tahu, apa yang terjadi?" matanya menatap penuh kebencian dan kepedihan pada siwon.

" sebelum aku berangkat, appa memintaku tetap tinggal karena oemma dan noona akan pulang. ... Aku bahagia. ... Dan membayangkan keluargaku akan kembali bahagia seperti sebelumnya... Oemma datang. Dengan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Mata dan hidungnya memerah. Isakannya terdengar. ... Walau begitu, aku tidak menemukan sosok noona. Yang aku lihat adalah sebuah peti mati. ... Peti mati yang menyimpan jasad noonaku disana... " kali ini terdengar tangis pilu seorang cho kyuhyun.

Brugh

Siwon jatuh terduduk didepan kyuhyun.

" kau membunuhnya choi siwon! Secara tidak langsung kau lah pembunuhnya! " kyuhyun merangsek maju dan menarik kerah siwon. Matanya menangkap siwon yang juga meneteskan air mata.

" jadi? Ahra sudah pergi untuk selamanya?" bisik siwon.

" ya! Dan kau pembunuhnya! Semenjak itu, aku bersumpah akan membuatmu menderita hingga kau tidak sanggup lagi untuk hidup" bentak kyuhyun lagi.

" kau salah kyu! "

" apa maksudmu?!"

" dia lah... Ahra lah yang memutuskan hubungan kami secara sepihak. Bahkan ia tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk tahu apa salahku " jawab siwon.

" apa?!"

" apapun itu! Tidak seharusnya kau mempermainkan sungmin! Aku sudah katakan padamu, sakiti saja aku dan jangan sentuh sungmin!"

" aku ingin kau merasakan seperti apa yang aku rasakan. Melihat orang yang kita sayangi menderita!"

" kau gila! Aku harap, dengan terjadinya ini semua, kau berhenti menyakiti sungmin. Bahkan aku berani bersumpah. Aku sama sekali tidak mencampakkan ahra." lirih siwon. Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah sungmin. Merengkuh tubuh ringkih sungmin dan memapahnya untuk beranjak pergi dari sana.

Saat berjalan melewati tubuh kyuhyun, sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

" jadi ... Semua adalah permainan? ... Terima kasih. ... Tapi... Perasaanku padamu bukanlah permainan " lirih sungmin tanpa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kyuhyun. Setelahnya ia meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

" maaf... Aku mohon maafkan aku ming... Aku benar-benar menyesal... Aku benar-benar mencintaimu" ucap kyuhyun tulus. Membuat empat orang lainnya terpaku.

" maaf. Tapi aku tidak ingin jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama. ... Oppa, aku mohon cepat bawa aku pergi. "

Siwon yang mendengarnya segera menggendong sungmin ala bridal style. Dan pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang berteriak memanggil nama sungmin. Salahkan saja tubuhnya yang tidak sanggup untuk berdiri karena pukulan brutal siwon sebelumnya.

.

.

Tebece.

Aduuuh chap ini aku benar-benar gak pede... Dapet feel ya gak? Tau ah... Menerima kritik dan saran ne...

Mianhae hiatus sebulan ya. Yah sibuk bgt soalnya. Janji de gak lagi..

.

Balasan review :

.

nurindaKyumin Ini lanjut say ^

sparkyuminv iya ini ^^

Uda bnyk lum? Q sk tndang org kok. Skny geplak kkkkk

PaboGirl tuuuh da pleshbek. Uda... Sbnrny mo lbh lama tp tkt d keroyok para reader. Jd da q flashbackin

1TiffyTiffanyLee hahahha masih sebel gak? Iya namanya cinta. *aseek

abilhikmah da gak kok. Skrg gnt ming yg bnci.

Baby niz 137 *nunduk. Da apdet lama. Pndek pula. Mianhae...

fariny iya duunk ^^

Choi Ryeo Hyun horeeee da trjawab kn d chap ini.

hanna emh.. Klhtnny gt ya? Klo d chap ini g manis ya kyuminnya? :'-(

PumpkinEvil137 ho oh. Chap ini jg untg ada hae lg ya. Smw da trjawab d chap ini. Emh. Entah knp g mood lnjutin the true love. Bngung. Hehehehe. Love u too

2SuniaSunKyu137 uda mencair malah. Tp mommy yg ngambek

Cho MeiHwa ho oh. Jahat bgt. Dzni kn ming volos. G tw critanya. Namany cnt. Jd dy pcy aja

orange girls tu. Hbz ne bzk da g ada dndam. Tp gntian mommy yg ngambek. Slh sndri kn daddy nakal.

1Heldamagnae tu... Da kluaaar yg d tnggu2. Entah dpt pa g feelnya

Lee137 hahahaha klhtnnya gt ya? Kkkk rasa rasa asek

dewi. iya. G ada yg bz nolak pesonanya mommy. Amien. Makasih. Moga km jg y. Selalu dilindungi

SecretVin137 hhahhaha tebakanmu bnr chagi. Kyu gt cz keadaan yg bwt gt

Cho MeiHwa iya. Ming pzt skit bgt stlh tw. Kzhn y

.

Ok

Gamsahamnida All

Saranghae


	6. Chapter 6

**LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

BRAKK

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak tuan cho geram.

Kyuhyun hanya melenggang masuk tanpa menghiraukan bentakan sang ayah.

" aku tidak ingin berbelit-belit. Katakan padaku, kenapa saat itu noona pergi?!"

" apa maksudmu?"

" kenapa noona mati? KATAKAN PADAKU?!" pekik kyuhyun marah.

Tuan cho hanya bisa menghela nafas frustasi.

" sepertinya, ini saatnya kau tahu yang sebenarnya "

" apa maksudmu? Cepat katakan padaku! " desis kyuhyun tajam.

Tuan cho sesaat memandangnya sendu, " ahra terkena kanker hati stadium akhir. Awalnya ia sama sekali tidak tahu penyakitnya. Hingga pada hari dimana ia tahu semuanya... " tuan cho mulai kehilangan sosok tegasnya. Ia mulai terguguh dalam tangisnya. " appa tahu, hari dimana ia menangis saat menceritakan tentang keputusannya untuk berpisah dari kekasihnya. Dan hari-hari selanjutnya yang ia lalui dengan keputusasaan. ... Kami mulai mencoba segala cara. Hingga kami memutuskan untuk membawanya ke amerika. Kami berharap, ahra akan sembuh disana... Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain " air mata tuan cho mengalir begitu saja.

" kenapa? " lirih kyuhyun. Membuat Tuan cho mendongakkan kepalanya menatap putranya.

" kenapa kalian rahasiakan semua ini dariku?" tanya kyuhyun lemah. Bahkan suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan.

" noonamu lah yang meminta ini semua. Ia tidak ingin membuatmu bersedih " jelas tuan cho. Kali ini, tuan cho sudah bisa mulai menguasai perasaannya.

Kyuhyun sejenak terpaku. Ia merasa bodoh. Selama ini ia selalu terfokus untuk menghancurkan siwon. Dan kenyataan ini benar-benar menamparnya.

" lalu, apakah kanker hati itu, aku yang menyebabkannya?" tanya kyuhyun lemah.

" tidak. Tentu saja tidak"

" lalu kenapa kalian membuangku?"

" kami tidak... "

" simpan pembelaanmu untuk dirimu sendiri " sela kyuhyun cepat. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya hendak pergi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti sejenak,

" apa karena kalian tidak ingin lagi merasakan kehilangan seperti dulu? Karena itu kalian membuangku? " lirih kyuhyun.

" kyu... "

" aku hanyalah seorang anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan aku adalah anak kalian. Yang juga merasakan kehilangan kakaknya. Aku... Juga membutuhkan kasih sayang kalian" bisik kyuhyun pilu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang ayah, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauh.

" kyu... Mianhae " bisik pilu tuan cho. Ia merasa tertikam hatinya mendengar ucapan sang anak.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan sungmin saat ini terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Ia tidak menangis sedikitpun sejak berada dimobil bersama siwon. Matanya hanya menatap lurus kedepan tanpa memperlihatkan setitik sinarpun disana. Hanya pandangan kosong yang ia tampakkan. Bahkan saat ia sudah duduk di atas ranjangnya pun wajahnya masih terlihat datar. Hal ini tentu saja membuat siwon merasa cemas.

Dirapikannya rambut sungmin yang terlihat berantakan. Dielusnya lembut pipi sungmin yang terasa lengket. Mungkin ini semua karena sungmin menangis saat hal buruk itu terjadi. Perih. Itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Orang yang sangat disayanginya harus mengalami semua ini karenanya.

" sayang. Bicaralah " ucap siwon pelan. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menangis didepan sungmin.

" sayang. Setidaknya bersihkan tubuhmu " satu isakan lolos dari mulut siwon.

Bahkan setelahnya terdengar tangisan siwon saat melihat keadaan sungmin yang tak kunjung berbicara. Tak lama terdengar pintu terbuka kasar.

" ada apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan ... Oh astaga sungmin " pekik nyonya choi saat melihat keadaan sungmin. Nyonya choi memeluk sungmin erat. Ia menangis keras.

" apa yang terjadi. Katakan siwon-ah" kali ini tuan choi bertanya lebih lembut. Walau matanya menampakkan amarah yang tertahan.

BRUGH

Siwon duduk dengan kedua lututnya. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam. Isakannya terdengar pilu.

" maaf. Maafkan aku... Aku yang salah... Oemma.. Appa. Aku minta maaf " mohon siwon terguguh. Ia menyesal. Ia sangat menyesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Kyuhyun berdiri menunggu kedatangan siwon. Hari ini. Seperti hari baru baginya. Donghae sahabatnya memilih menjauh darinya.

Kesendirian

Yah. Selalu sendiri. Ia berusaha menguatkan hatinya. Bukankah selama ini ia juga sendiri. Walau zhoumi masih setia disisinya. Bahkan berusaha untuk menyatukannya kembali dengan donghae.

Lamunannya terhenti saat terlihat sosok siwon yang berjalan lemah seorang diri.

" siwon ssi " panggil kyuhyun. Kali ini nadanya terdengar ragu-ragu. Tidak seperti biasanya yang terdengar angkuh.

Sebaliknya siwon hanya menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menjawab atau bahkan sekedar menoleh kearahnya.

" ba-bagaimana keadaan sungmin?" tanya kyuhyun lirih.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk siwon menjawabnya.

" jika ada kata yang mempunyai arti lebih dari kata hancur. Maka itulah keadaannya sekarang " jawab siwon. Tak lama kemudian, siwon sudah melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang diterpa rasa bersalah yang sangat besar. Bahkan lebih dari rasa bersalah. Karena disaat hatinya mulai terbuka dan mencintai seseorang, harus rusak karena kebodohannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu telah berlalu. Keadaan sungmin masih sama. Walau terkadang ia hanya merespon dengan gelengan atau anggukan ringan.

Siwon tak pernah terlihat lelah. Bahkan sehari sejak kejadian itu terjadi, donghae selalu datang mengajak sungmin bicara. Walau pada kenyataannya hanya dia yang bicara. Sedangkan nyonya cho dirawat dirumah sakit setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada putrinya yang sudah ia jaga selama ini. Berkali - kali kyuhyun selalu datang di rumah sungmin. Walau ia hanya berdiri diluar rumah tanpa mempunyai keberanian untuk masuk bahkan hanya untuk mengetuk pintu.

BRUUUUM

Tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah mobil mewah melewatinya. Matanya terlihat mengawasi. Karena ia merasa mengenal mobil itu.

" donghae?!" kyuhyun sungguh terkejut saat ia melihat sahabatnya keluar dari mobil yang sejak tadi ia lihat. Bahkan ia melihat sahabatnya keluar membawa sebuket bunga dan memasuki rumah sungmin. Meninggalkan kyuhyun yang menatap bingung.

.

.

.

.

" donghae-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan dirumah sungmin?" tanya kyuhyun tanpa basa - basi saat memasuki kelasnya.

Donghae hanya melihatnya sekilas. Lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun.

SRET

Kyuhyun menarik baju donghae

" apa yang kau lakukan dirumahnya?!" kali ini kyuhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

" apa pedulimu brengsek!" bentak donghae marah. Ia tepis tangan kyuhyun yang mencengkeram kemeja sekolahnya.

" apa kau mencintainya?"

" apa maksudmu sekarang cho!"

" apa kau mencintai sungmin?! Hingga kau semarah ini padaku?!"

" apa hanya itu yang ada dipikiranmu?! Apa kau tidak tahu apa yang dialami sungmin saat ini?! Dia trauma! Bahkan ia tidak mau berbicara pada siapapun!" bentak donghae lagi. Kali ini ia mendorong bahu kyuhyun keras. Lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Tes

Setetes air mata penyesalan itu tanpa sadar mengalir begitu saja tanpa dapat kyuhyun kontrol.

.

.

.

.

Siwon duduk melamun di balkon kamarnya. Mengenang kenangan manisnya bersama sungmin. Hingga ia tersentak dengan suara tangisan yang begitu pilu. Diedarkan pandangannya mencari arah suara. Hingga kemudian ia tertegun saat mengetahui jika itu adalah suara sungminnya. Yah. Kamar sungmin berada tepat disampingnya. Segera ia langkahkan kakinya cepat keluar dari kamarnya. Dan ia mendecak kesal saat kamar sungmin terkunci dari dalam.

Tanpa membuang waktu, siwon segera berlari ke ruang kerja ayahnya. Dengan nafas yang memburu ia membuka sedikit kasar laci-laci yang terdapat dimeja kerja sang ayah. Hingga ia menemukan tumpukan kunci yang saling tersambung. Segera ia raih dan menutup semua laci yang sudah ia buka.

Dengan sedikit berlari ia menuju ke kamar sungmin. Masih sedikit samar ia mendengar tangisan itu.

Ceklek

Pintupun terbuka. Matanya menatap nanar ke arah sungmin. Dengan perlahan diraihnya bahu sungmin untuk dipeluknya.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, tangisan itu berubah menjadi jerit ketakutan.

" tidak! Tidak! Aku mohon lepaskan aku! Aku ... Aku mohon jangan menyentuhku! Tidaaaaak!" jerit sungmin ketakutan saat siwon berusaha memeluknya.

Melihat keadaan sungmin yang seperti ini, membuat siwon menangis. Ia tahu apa yang dialami sungmin saat ini. Karena dokter sudah memprediksinya. Sungmin mengalami trauma psikis karena percobaan pemerkosaan yang dilakukan beramai-ramai. Apalagi dalam kasus sungmin, yang notabene selama hidupnya hanya ada dua orang pria. Yaitu appa dan siwon.

Tanpa peduli jika sungmin masih meronta menolaknya. Siwon semakin mendekap sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

" ini oppa sayang. Ini oppa...

Aku mohon jangan seperti ini ming" bisik siwon berkali-kali. Hingga dapat ia rasakan jika sungmin berhenti meronta dan membalas pelukannya.

" oppa... Oppaaaaa maafkan aku " isak sungmin.

" tidak apa-apa sayang. Oppa ada disini"

Tangisan sungmin semakin keras saat ia merasakan siwon memeluknya lebih erat.

.

Sudah tiga puluh menit yang lalu, sungmin tertidur setelah menangis hebat hampir semalaman. Ia bahkan terus memeluk tubuh kakaknya. Seolah takut jika sang akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Berbeda jauh dengan keadaan sungmin sekarang. Siwon masih terjaga hingga sekarang. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk membelai dengan lembut surai coklat sungmin. Beberapa kali air matanya menetes. Ia menangis sendiri dalam diam. Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya angkuh setelah mendengar desas desus yang menyakitkan hatinya pagi ini.

Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah kelas. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah tiga orang pria yang sedang asyik bercanda dan tertawa.

Tap

" astaga.. Cho kyuhyun oppa ada disini!" pekik salah satu siswi. Hal selanjutnya terdengar teriakan penuh kekaguman menggema disana.

" beraninya kalian berteriak didepanku" ucap kyuhyun datar dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Seketika kelas berubah menjadi hening.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kyuhyun berhenti tepat didepan tiga orang siswa yang menggigil ketakutan.

"Beraninya kalian menyebarkan berita murahan itu pada seluruh sekolah?!" desis kyuhyun.

" tapi tuan... "

" beraninya kau menyela ucapanku brengsek!" bentak kyuhyun semakin menjadi.

Dilihatnya mereka semakin ketakutan hingga tubuh mereka bergetar hebat.

Dialihkan pandangannya pada seluruh penjuru kelas dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

" dengarkan aku. Hingga saat ini. Choi sungmin masih suci. Ketiga orang brengsek ini belum melakukan apapun. Dan hal itu terjadi murni karena penculikan yang sudah aku rencanakan. Jadi, jika kalian masih membicarakannya. Maka bersiaplah angkat kaki dari sekolah ini!" ucap kyuhyun lantang.

Setelahnya, ia menatap ke arah tiga orang didepannya dengan pandangan menusuk.

" dan untuk kalian bertiga, kalian resmi dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini. Mulai detik ini juga"

" apa? Tuan. Kami mohon. Ampuni kami.."

" aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun. Cepat pergi sebelum aku menghajar kalian" sela kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas yang berubah seperti pemakaman.

.

.

.

" oemma dimana oppa?" tanya sungmin. Mulutnya tidak berhenti untuk mengunyah. Hari ini sungmin terlihat lebih baik.

" emh... Oemma akan segera pulang. .. Ayo. Buka mulutmu lagi " pinta siwon. Yah. Sungmin hanya mau siwon yang menyuapinya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

" iya bi, ada apa? " ucap siwon.

" tuan muda, ada teman tuan muda dan nona ada dibawah "

" hemh. Pasti donghae. Biarkan dia masuk kemari "

" baik tuan "

Tak lama terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Sret

" maaf.. Aku mengganggu "

Sungmin yang sedikit tenang membelalakkan matanya saat tahu siapa yang datang. Begitu juga dengan siwon.

" apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" pekik sungmin.

"Apa maumu?" tanya siwon datar.

" siwon ssi. Aku mohon. Biarkan aku meminta maaf pada sungmin. Aku mohon " pinta kyuhyun sendu. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca menatap sungmin.

" aku mohon oppa. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya" kali ini sungmin mencoba menghindari kyuhyun.

Sejenak siwon terlihat berpikir. Ia menghela nafas frustasi. Kemudian ia mendekati sungmin dan menggenggam tangannya.

" chagi. Kalian butuh bicara "

" tapi aku tidak ingin bicara dengannya oppa. Aku mohon mengertilah "

" sayang, kyuhyun telah menyesal. Berilah dia kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya "

" semua sudah jelas. Aku tidak memerlukan penjelasan apapun lagi " kini air mata sungmin sudah mengalir. Tangannya mengenggam erat tangan kekar siwon.

Siwon tersenyum lembut. Diusapnya kedua pipi basah sungmin. " hey. Bukankah sungmin yang oppa kenal adalah sungmin yang pemaaf. Bicaralah. Oppa akan meminta bibi membuat minuman untuk kalian"

Kali ini sungmin tidak menolaknya. Dan melepaskan genggamannya. Matanya terus menatap ke arah siwon yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

" b-bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya kyuhyun pelan. Ia hanya tetap berdiri menjulang didepan pintu. Ia sangat menyesal. Sungguh. Bahkan ia merasa tidak pantas untuk menampakkan dirinya didepan sungmin. Namun kerinduan itulah yang membuatnya menyerah.

" ming.. Maafkan aku "

" apa kau masih pantas mengatakan hal itu?!"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Secara perlahan, kyuhyun berjalan mendekat.

" a-a-apa maumu?!... J-j-jangan mendekat!" pekik sungmin. Tanpa sadar, ditariknya selimut hingga sebatas lehernya.

BRUGH

Kyuhyun berlutut didepan sungmin.

" o-o-oppa... Apa yang oppa lakukan?" tanya sungmin panik.

Walau begitu, kyuhyun masih terdiam dan menunduk. Sedetik kemudian terdengar isakan kyuhyun.

" maaf... Maaf... Aku mohon maafkan aku sungmin. Sungguh aku menyesal... "

" oppa... "

" aku mohon maafkan aku ming... Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan kau memaafkan aku "

Cukup lama sungmin terdiam. Tangannya menggenggam selimut semakin erat. Ia mencoba menahan tangis dengan menggigit bibirnya. Sungguh menyakitkan melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis dan berlutut didepannya.

" aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun asal... "

" pergilah... " sela sungmin cepat.

" a-apa?"

" pergilah dari kehidupanku " ucap sungmin lirih.

Awalnya kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dan sedih. Tapi kemudian ia sadar akan satu hal. Jika dimanapun ia berada, hanya akan ada penolakan. Tak ada satupun orang yang menginginkannya. Ia pun tersenyum miris.

" baiklah "

Sungmin semakin menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis.

Sret

Kyuhyun beranjak dari lantai. Matanya menatap lekat ke arah sungmin.

" ingatlah. Aku akan pergi sekarang untuk menebus dosaku. Tapi bukan untuk selamanya. Aku akan kembali"

Cup

Kyuhyun mencium bibir sungmin sekilas. " aku akan merindukan bibirmu. Aku mencintaimu "

Setelahnya kyuhyun segera beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan sungmin yang sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia menangis keras.

Siwon yang memang berada tak jauh dari kamar sungmin segera berlari dan memeluk sungmin erat.

" aku mencintainya... Aku mencintainya oppa" isak sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk termenung diatap sekolah. Hari ini sungmin masih belum juga datang ke sekolah.

Tiba-tiba

" ah ternyata kau ada disini. Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana" ucap zhoumi.

Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya sekilas. Ia lalu kembali menatap keatas.

" aiiiish... Ibu donghae kambuh lagi. Kita harus kesana " jelas zhoumi.

Kali ini kyuhyun menatapnya cepat. Iapun segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera menghampiri zhoumi.

" lalu bagaimana dengan donghae? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

" kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku tidak tahu. Tapi dia pasti menangis seperti biasanya "

" cih dasar cengeng "

" kau tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cepat " ajak zhoumi tidak sabar.

" emh... Kau tahu hubungan kami sudah tidak seperti dulu "

" astagaaaa ! Aku mempunyai dua sahabat pria. Tapi aku merasa seperti menghadapi dua orang wanita yang sedang mengalami pubertas "

PLAK

" auuu " pekik zhoumi.

" rasakan " ejek kyuhyun.

" aiiiish! Ini sakit bodoh! Sudahlah. Kau tahu bagaimana sifat donghae "

" tapi aku merasa kesalahanku kali ini sangat berat "

" yah. Tentu saja. Tapi kau sudah menyesal dan mencoba memperbaikinya "

" apa maksudmu?"

" kemarin donghae melihatmu saat mengeluarkan tiga siswa itu untuk membela sungmin. Ia sebenarnya sudah memaafkanmu. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak meminta maaf padanya "

" aku hanya merasa malu dengan semua perbuatanku "

" cih! Kau tidak tahu, setiap hari aku harus mendengar semua ocehannya menanyakan kapan kau minta maaf "

Doeng

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia pun segera berjalan menuruni tangga.

" Yak! Kau mau kemana?" tanya zhoumi heran.

" dasar! Tentu ke tempat donghae. Otakmu benar-benar kau simpan di dalam lututmu! ... Kenapa kau masih diam? Kau mau aku tinggal?" setelah itu kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan menuruni tangga dengan bersiul. Meninggalkan zhoumi yang menatapnya shock.

" YAK! Apa kau bilang?! Aiiiiiish" zhoumipun segera mengejar kyuhyun dengan kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

" oemma ... " donghae menatap nanar ibunya yang menangis meraung-raung.

" putriiiiiku... Putrikuuuu. Kembalikan putrikuuuu " jerit nyonya lee. Tubuhnya direngkuh kuat suaminya, tuan lee.

" pergi! Pergi! Temukan putriku!" jerit nyonya lee lagi. Ia menangis keras dan meronta-ronta.

Donghae hanya terisak disana. Entah hal apalagi yang membuat ibunya mengingat adiknya yang hilang.

Disaat ia merasa tidak tahan lagi melihat keadaan sang oemma, donghaepun segera keluar dari kamar rawat tempat nyonya lee.

Ceklek.

Terlihat dua sahabatnya yang ia tidak tahu kapan mereka tiba.

" bagaimana keadaan oemma lee?" tanya zhoumi saat melihat donghae keluar.

Donghae menghela nafas pasrah. " seperti biasanya " jawab donghae sendu. Baik donghae maupun kyuhyun masih terdiam tanpa ada niatan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Hal itu tentu saja membuat zhoumi berdecak kesal.

" astaga kalian ini. Bicaralah. Aku akan membeli minuman" ucap zhoumi sambil berlalu pergi.

Sepeninggal zhoumi, kyuhyun mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

" emh... Donghae-ah "

" y-ye?"

" emh... Emh... Aku ... Aku minta maaf. Aku... " belum sempat kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba-tiba...

Grep

Donghae memeluknya erat. " tentu saja. Aku juga minta maaf "

" ehem... Astaga... Apa aku sedang melihat serial drama terbaru berjudul 'the dangerous love' " sindir zhoumi.

Hal itu sontak membuat kyuhyun menendang donghae.

" auuuuh! Yak! Iblis sialan! Jangan menendang orang sembarangan!" omel donghae sambil sesekali menepuk celananya untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel.

" itu semua ka... "

Terdengar derap kaki yang berlari memasuki kamar rawat nyonya lee menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Ketiganyapun segera ikut memasuki kamar rawat.

Didalam terlihat nyonya lee yang terlihat meronta-ronta sambil terus berteriak. Hingga seorang dokter menyuntikkan sesuatu hingga membuat nyonya lee berhenti berteriak dan tertidur.

" apa yang harus kita lakukan appa?" tanya donghae sendu.

" appa tidak tahu donghae-ah "

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini sungmin mulai datang ke sekolah. Walau sebenarnya ia masih enggan dan takut. Tapi kakaknya, siwon berhasil membujuknya.

" astaga! Sungmin-ah?!" pekik eunhyuk senang.

" hyukkieeee " sungmin sedikit berlari dan memeluk eunhyuk erat.

" aku merindukanmu minnie-ah "

" aku juga "

Kedua wanita itu masih asyik saling memeluk. Hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

" huaa.. Bolehkah aku bergabung " goda donghae sambil mengedipkan matanya.

" hahahaha sunbae " tawa sungmin. Setelahnya ia melepas pelukannya dari eunhyuk dan berjalan memeluk donghae. Yah. Selama ia dirumah. Selain siwon, donghae lah yang menemaninya. Tanpa ia sadari, eunhyuk menatapnya sendu.

" ekhem! "

" oh kyu! Kau sudah datang?" tanya donghae polos. Ia melepas pelukan sungmin dan menatap kyuhyun heran.

Sedangkan sungmin, ia segera berpamitan pergi.

" emh.. Sunbae. Aku dan hyukkie harus ke kelas sekarang. Sampai jumpa " pamit sungmin sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

" ish berhentilah memanggilku sunbae!" gerutu donghae. Sungmin membalasnya hanya dengan memeletkan lidahnya. Iapun segera menggandeng eunhyuk untuk mengajaknya pergi sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

" tunggulah aku. Dan aku akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan " ucap kyuhyun dingin. Setelahnya ia segera berjalan melewati sungmin yang berdiri kaku.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih termenung sambil membaca beberapa lembaran kertas ditangannya. Matanya teralih saat ia mendengar pintu ruangan pribadinya terbuka. Tanpa ia menolehpun ia tahu siapa yang datang. Karena hanya donghae dan zhoumi lah yang bisa keluar masuk sesuka mereka.

" YAK! Apa maksudmu dengan pindah sekolah ke inggris!" protes donghae setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya disebuah sofa tak jauh dari tempat kyuhyun.

" hey! Kenapa kau hanya diam? Bahkan kami mengetahuinya dari kepala sekolah kita!" omel zhoumi.

" diamlah!"

" apa yang ada di pikiranmu hingga memutuskan hal gila seperti ini?!" donghae masih melakukan protesnya.

" ini bukan hal gila bodoh!"

" beraninya kau memanggilku bodoh!"

" sudahlah hae. Kita dengarkan dulu alasan kyuhyun " lerai zhoumi.

" aku... Aku ingin membuktikan pada appa. Jika aku bisa berdiri sendiri walau appa dan oemma membuangku "

" mereka tidak membuangmu kyu. Mungkin mereka butuh waktu "

" sama saja. Lagipula aku juga ingun menebus kesalahanku pada sungmin "

" apa?! Aku tahu kau tidak akan mudah mendapatkan maaf darinya. Tapi aku rasa kau terlalu berlebihan " saran zhoumi.

" tidak. Kesalahan kyuhyun memang berat. Apa sungmin yang memintanya?" tanya donghae.

" kenapa kau terlihat senang? Kau menyukai sungminku?"

" apa maksudmu dengan berkata sungminku?

" sudah aku katakan dengan jelas. Jika aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku mau" sinis kyuhyun.

" sudah hentikan! Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan!" lerai zhoumi kesal. Ia pun segera beranjak pergi.

" kau mau kemana? " tanya donghae heran.

" tentu saja mengurus kepindahanku juga di inggris "

" oh. Kau juga? Hemh. Baiklah kyu. Sampai nanti. Aku juga akan mengurus kepindahanku " pamit donghae sambil merangkul pundak zhoumi susah payah hingga membuat zhoumi berjalan sedikit membungkuk. Ayolah. Perbedaan tinggi badan. Tentu saja hal itu sontak membuat kyuhyun terkekeh geli.

BLAM

Terdengar tertutup. Menyisakan kyuhyun yang tersenyum bahagia.

" setidaknya, masih ada orang yang menginginkanku " lirih kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

" chagiiii.. Hari ini oemma pulang. Apa kau... " belum sempat siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sungmin segera meloncat dari tempat tidurnya lalu berlari ke arah kakaknya.

" aku ikut! Aku ikut! Aku ikut! ...

Ayo oppa. Tunggu apalagi!"

Siwon memandangnya malas. Ia menghela nafasnya frustasi. Lihat saja bagaimana penampilan sungmin saat ini. Hanya memakai dress tidur dengan satu kancing teratas yang terbuka. Wajah terlihat sekali jika dia baru bangun tidur. Dan jangan lupakan rambut sungmin yang terlihat sangat berantakan.

" aku jamin oemma akan histeris melihat penampilanmu saat ini " ucap siwon. Sungminpun segera melihat penampilannya dan tersenyum malu.

" he he he he he baiklah. Tunggu aku sebentar oppa " pamit sungmin. Ia dengan cepat memasuki kamar mandinya. Meninggalkan siwon yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Iapun beranjak pergi kebawah untuk menyiapkan mobil.

" siwonnie, mana sungmin?"

" oh! Oemma?! Baru saja kami akan menjemput oemma "

" aiiiish. Apa kau lupa jika ada appa " gerutu tuan lee.

" aku kira appa sibuk "

" sudahlah. Yang terpenting oemma ada disini. Sekarang katakan dimana sungmin?" tanya nyonya lee cepat.

" sungmin sedang mandi oemma "

" baiklah. Ada yang ingin oemma bicarakan. Jika sungmin sudah selesai, ajak dia ke kamar oemma " ucap nyonya choi sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan siwon yang mengernyit heran.

" emh. Baik oemma " jawab siwon. Setelahnya ia berjalan menuju kamar sungmin.

Tok. Tok. Tok. Tok

" minnie... Apa kau sudah selesai?"

Ceklek

" ayo oppa " jawab sungmin sambil menenteng tas putihnya.

" letakkan saja tasmu. Oemma sudah pulang. Dan oemma ingin bicara dengan kita dikamarnya " jelas siwon.

" ada apa? Apa ada hal buruk oppa?"

" mana aku tahu. Cepat letakkan tasmu dan kita temui oemma"

Sungminpun segera meletakkan tasnya diatas tempat tidur dan pergi menemui oemmanya. Tepat setelah ia menutup pintu, ponselnya berbunyi

.

.

Ditempat lain

" ayo kyu! Kau tidak ingin kita ketinggalan pesawatkan!" teriak zhomi.

" aku tidak menyangka jika kita akan berangkat secepat ini. Bahkan aku belum berpamitan dengan sungmin " gerutu donghae.

" aiiiish! Apa yang sebenarnya ia la lakukan! Sejak tadi terus menelepon " omel zhoumi.

" aku yakin ia sedang menelepon sungmin "

" bagaimana denganmu?"

" apa?"

" kau tidak ingin menghubunginya?"

" nanti saja kalau kita sudah sampai "

" YAK! Kalau kau tidak segera meletakkan ponselmu, kita akan benar- benar ketinggalan pesawat!" teriak zhoumi.

Dengan kesal kyuhyun segera memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku kemejanya.

" berisik! Cepatlah! Kalian membuang waktuku" kesal kyuhyun sambil berlenggang pergi meninggalkan zhoumi dan donghae yang sudah memasang wajah seolah siap untuk membunuh.

" DASAR SETAN! " pekik zhoumi dan donghae.

.

.

.

.

" oemma... " sapa sungmin. Ia sedikit berlari dan menghampiri sang oemma yang duduk nyaman di ranjangnya. Ia memeluk wanita paruh baya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" chagii. Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

" baik. Aku merindukanmu oemma "

" apa minnie tidak merindukan appa" tanya tuan choi sambil merentangkan tangannya. Tentu saja sungmin segera berpindah memeluk sang appa.

" ehem.. Astaga.. Apa kalian lupa jika kalian punya seorang putra " sindir siwon. Hal itu sontak membuat ketiganya tertawa.

" kemarilah sayang " pinta nyonya choi. Merekapun saling memeluk.

.

" baiklah. Apa yang ingin oemma katakan?" tanya siwon.

" duduklah " pinta nyonya choi.

" yeoboo " panggil tuan choi.

" ini yang terbaik yeobo " jawab nyonya choi. Setelahnya, ia menggenggam kedua tangan sungmin erat.

" minnnie tahu kan. Jika oemma sangat menyayangimu "

" iya. Tentu saja oemma "

" bolehkah oemma meminta sesuatu padamu?"

" oemma, tentu saja. Apapun itu "

Ny. Choi tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. Selanjutnya, satu tangannya yang lain menggenggam tangan siwon dan menyatukannya dengan tangan sungmin.

" menikahlah dengan siwon "

" APA?!"

" apa maksud oemma?" tanya sungmin.

" apa oemma sedang bercanda?" tanya siwon.

" siwonnie. Setidaknya bertunanganlah kalian terlebih dulu. Bagaimana?"

" oemma. Apa yang oemma katakan? "

" sesungguhnya. Sungmin bukan anak kandung oemma"

.

.

.

.

TEBECE

.

aduuuuuh mianhae kelamaan ya? Adh moga chap ini pd puas. Chap dpn bakal ada kyumin momentnya. N mngkn naek rate. Liat Ja.

.

Balasan review

.

1\. dewi. sama-sama ^^ iya. Esnya da mencair tp ming da marah.

2\. Harusuki Ginichi - 137411 iyakah? Mg chap ini mzh bagus ya. Iya. Seandainya kyu lbh cpt sdar.. Mianhae d chap ini lum sweet. Iya. Mkzh y ^^

3\. lee kyurah iya dunk. Kyu kn egois. Hahhhhahaha

4\. nurindaKyumin g kok. Ini g nyesek kn. Q ushain chap dpn da sweet deeee

5\. 1TiffyTiffanyLee oh iyakah? Wah. Sng de klo bz nympe k hti. Pdhl q bkin tu ff g muluk2. Mkzdku q g bgtu pede gt.

6\. TDWWFTD iyaaa... Chap nih jg mzh lum balik ceria. Pgn kyk drakor gt. Cria trz sad

7\. nanayukeroo hahahahaha di pecat daddy kyu lhooow.

8\. tuh dah baekan ma zhoumi n donghae. Da g uring2an kn? Kkkkkk

9\. Baby niz 137 itu d chap ini pertanyaan km. Knp ahra nnggalin siwon.

10\. 3SuniaSunKyu137 g dunk. Happy ending. Heeehe mianhae tlt dr janji.

11\. minnie ini lanjut chagi ^^

12\. hanna aduuuuh liat km sehisteris itu. Jd g pede sbnrnya update chap ini. Mg mzh memuaskan.

13\. PumpkinEvil137 aigooo. Mg chap ini g bgtu sdh ya.. Sbnrny bkn g mood. Tp dg brbgai kjdian jd bkin q bngung mo nerusin kyk gmn. Cm kykny q mo nerusin ff the true love it sbntr lg. Mianhae ne km nnggu.

tuh kan kyu.

14\. leedidah uda pnjg lum nih? Heehehee mg uda ya. Gomawo

.

.

.

Gamsahamnida buat semuanya.. Mian for typo.

*bow

Oh ya..makasih ma suniasunkyu yg smp pm q. Cb g d pm. Mngkn q lum publish skrg. Gomapta n mianhae


	7. Chapter 7

**LOVE**

.

GS. KyuMin

Whatever what they said, we must always believe that kyumin will be back

Maaf lama update. Moga masih banyak yg baca n nunggu

.

.

Untuk chap ini kayaknya da naek rate ya. Tapi lum ada NC ya

.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

.

4 tahun kemudian

.

" oppaaaa, cepatlah bangun. Apa oppa ingin terlambat hari ini! Oh astaga! Oppaaaaaa!" pekik sungmin.

" eumh... Chagiii " rengek siwon. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, siwon menggapai tangan sungmin dan menariknya.

Cup

" morning kiss chagi... Kkkkk " siwon terkekeh melihat wajah sungmin yang memerah. Iapun segera beranjak dari tidurnya dan memasuki kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya.

Tanpa siwon sadari, sungmin menatapnya sendu. Walau sudah berjalan empat tahun, sungmin tidak bisa membohongi hatinya. Ia memang menyayangi siwon. Tapi perasaan itu tidak lebih dari perasaan seorang adik kepada kakaknya.

.

.

.

" bukankah hari ini ada tes wawancara?" tanya siwon sambil memakan sarapannya.

" yah. Bagaimana dengan oppa?"

" bagaimana jika kau bekerja saja ditempat oppa? Bukankah itu juga perusahaanmu juga"

" itu perusahaan appa "

" chagi. Jangan berpikir seperti itu. Kau tahu mereka sangat menyayangimu. Bagaimana jika menjadi sekretaris oppa?"

" lalu bagaimana dengan kibum eonnie?"

" emhhh ... "

" kkkkk sudahlah. Lagipula disana nanti ada eunhyuk "

" oh iya. Aku tidak menyangka jika mereka bisa bersama "

" mereka siapa ?"

" eunhyuk dan donghae. Aku pikir donghae menyukaimu"

" ish oppa. Cepat habiskan makanannya! Aku tidak ingin terlambat "

" aigooo manisnya "

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya didepan gedung perusahaan. Matanya menatap keatas "Joyer Corp... Hemh.. Nama yang bagus. Hemh choi sungmin fighting!" ucap sungmin sambil menghirup nafasnya. Ia mulai merasa gugup.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju receptionist " maaf permisi. Saya dijadwalkan untuk wawancara hari ini "

" oh silahkan menuju lantai dua. Disana anda akan melihat arah petunjuknya. Karena sudah ada beberapa yang datang"

" terima kasih " selanjutnya sungmin mulai mengikuti petunjuk arah yang diberikan.

.

.

Tespun dimulai. Satu persatu calon pelamar memasuki ruangan untuk melakukan tes. Hingga saat namanya dipanggil. Sungmin menarik nafas untuk mengurangi sedikit rasa gugupnya.

.

Ceklek

Sungmin melihat seorang pemuda didepannya duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Pemuda itu sepertinya seumuran dengan kakaknya, siwon.

" choi sungmin " panggilnya.

Dengan cepat sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memberi salam.

Cukup lama tes wawancara itu berlangsung. Hingga hampir setengah jam kemudian, pria itu menjabat tangannya.

" selamat. Anda diterima sebagai sekretaris ketua CEO"

" a-apa?"

" oh ada apa sungmin ssi?"

" ah maaf. Saya hanya terkejut"

" emh. Baiklah. Anda bisa mulai bekerja besok. Kantor dimulai pukul 8 pagi. Jangan terlambat"

" terima kasih. Terima kasih sajangnim " ucap sungmin sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Sedetik setelah sungmin keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ponsel pria itu berbunyi

" oh astaga! Aku yakin kau memasang kamera diruangan ini. ... Tentu saja aku berhasil menjebaknya. Jangan panggil aku shim changmin jika hal seperti ini tidak bisa aku atasi... Baiklah. Aku akan menemuimu" ucap changmin sambil menutup teleponnya

.

.

.

Ditempat lain.

" apa kau masih tidak bisa memaafkanku siwonnie? "

" sudahlah kibum ssi. Kembalilah bekerja "

" bahkan kau tidak pernah menatapku saat bicara "

Siwon menghela nafasnya sejenak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan dokumen didepan.

" aku mohon jangan seperti ini kibum ssi. Kau tahu sungmin sangat mempercayaimu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Sekarang kembalilah bekerja " jelas siwon. Membuat kibum menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis. Iapun segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan siwon.

Siwon menghela nafas lelah. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya frustasi. Matanya menerawang ke depan. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat figura fotonya dan sungmin yang terpasang diatas meja. Perlahan tangannya terulur untuk mengambilnya. Diusapnya perlahan wajah sungmin yang terdapat pada foto.

" jangan khawatir. . ... Aku akan berusaha mencintaimu ming " ucap siwon sendu

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menghubungi siwon saat ia sudah didepan perusahaan yang baru saja menerimanya menjadi salah satu pegawai disana.

" yeoboseyo oppa. Aku sudah selesai. ... Emh... Coba tebak. Hahahaha aku diterima !" pekik sungmin.

" apa oppa sibuk? Biarkan aku naik taksi oppa. ... Kkkk baiklah aku tunggu " ucap sungmin sambil menutup teleponnya.

Sambil menunggu, sungmin bermain game dengan ponselnya tanpa menyadari seseorang yang melihatnya dari jauh dengan sorot mata tajam.

.

Tidak lama kemudian terlihat mobil siwon memasuki kawasan Joyer Corp. Iapun keluar dari mobilnya saat ia melihat sungmin yang sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya karena terlalu asyik bermain game.

Siwon terkekeh pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya saat sungmin masih saja tidak menyadarinya walau ia sudah ada disampingnya.

Cup

"Astaga!" pekik sungmin saat ia merasakan seseorang mencium pipinya. Baru saja ia akan menampar sang pelaku tapi ia melihat jika itu adalah siwon..

" oppa!"

" kkkkkk itu karena kau terlalu asyik bermain ponsel chagi "

" tapi itu mengejutkanku " jawab sungmin cepat sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

" aigoo manis sekali. Cha! Kita rayakan keberhasilanmu " bujuk siwon. Tangannya merangkul bahu sungmin dan menggiringnya untuk menuju mobilnya.

Mobil siwon sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Tapi sosok itu, ia masih setia berdiri disana. Hingga, " aku kembali ... Ming "

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Sungmin sudah bersiap. Untuk memulai hari pertamanya bekerja, ia memilih setelan formal dengan rok pensil warna biru dengan panjang tepat dibawah lutut. Dipadu dengan kemeja lengan panjang warna putih yang sangat pas ditubuhnya hingga terlihat sexy tanpa ia sadari. Tidak lupa ia menambahkan simpul pita didaerah kerah. Rambutnya ia cepol rapi dengan beberapa anak rambut dibiarkan terjatuh untuk memberi kesan natural. Dan tentu saja ia menggunakan make up tipis diwajahnya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

" chagiii apa kau sudah siap? Ayo kita sarapan " panggil siwon lembut. Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya. Segera ia sambar tas kerjanya sebelum membuka pintu kamar.

Ceklek

" aku sudah siap oppa " jawab sungmin.

Siwon terpaku menatap sungmin. " kau cantik sekali chagi... Ah, bisakah kau menjadi sekretarisku saja?"

" oppa jangan bercanda. Cha kita sarapan lalu berangkat oppa " ucap sungmin sambil bergelayut manja dilengan siwon.

" kkkkk .. Oh iya. Dimana ponselmu?"

" oh sepertinya masih didalam tas oppa. Memang kenapa oppa?" tanya sungmin sambil merogoh tas kerjanya.

" oemma tadi menelepon tapi ponselmu mati. "

" astaga aku lupa dan donghae sangat dekat sejak kejadian itu. Saat zhoumi, kyuhyun dan donghae memutuskan untuk pindah ke inggris, diantara mereka bertiga, donghaelah masih sering pulang kembali ke korea untuk menjenguk ibunya dan sering menemui sungmin. Saat itu, donghae memang berniat mendekati sungmin. Hingga ia mengajak sungmin menjenguk oemmanya. Tapi keajaiban muncul. Setelah kedatangan sungmin, keadaan Ny. Jungsoo, oemma donghae mengalami kemajuan. Hingga membuat donghae sering meminta sungmin untuk sekedar menemui oemmanya. Hal itulah yang membuat sungmin dekat dengan kangin. Ia biasa menyebutnya lee appa.

" hari ini oemma memintaku pulang oppa "

" oh jae oemma? Ada apa? Dengan siwon?"

" hu um "

" baiklah. Sebentar lagi ketua CEOmu akan datang. Cepatlah keruanganmu"

" apa maksudmu dengan 'CEOmu'?"

" sudahlah ming. Pergilah " ejek eunhyuk.

" ish! Baiklah! Sampai jumpa!"

Sungmin pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari pasangan kekasih yang selalu membuatnya iri. Ia terus berjalan hingga bertemu pria yang mewawancarainya kemarin.

Dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, sungmin menyapanya " selamat pagi sajangnim "

" oh sungmin ssi. Panggil saja aku changmin. Kebetulan kau sudah datang. Oh, itu ketua CEO kita. Ayo aku perkenalkan"

Dengan bersemangat, sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya

Deg

Senyum manis sungmin seketika menghilang melihat seseorang yang kini berdiri didepannya.

" cho... kyuhyun " lirih sungmin hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

" ehem ... Baiklah sungmin ssi. Aku rasa kau sudah tahu namaku "

Nyut

Terselip rasa sakit dihati sungmin saat mendapat tanggapan yang dingin dari orang yang tidak pernah sedikitpun bisa ia lupakan. Tidak peduli seberapa rasa sakit dulu yang ia rasakan.

" sungmin ssi... Bisa kau ikut aku sekarang dan mulai bekerja " ucap kyuhyun lagi.

" oh .. Emh... I-i-iya sajangnim " sungmin merutuki dirinya yang tergagap.

Dengan lesu ia berjalan tepat dibelakang kyuhyun yang tanpa ia tahu jika saat ini ia sudah memasuki lift pribadi untuk petinggi perusahaan. Ia hanya terlalu fokus menata hatinya yang terasa sesak.

Hingga tanpa sadar ia merasakan seseorang yang menarik pinggangnya.

" s-sa-sajangnim... Apa yang... "

" ssssttt... Aku merindukanmu " bisik kyuhyun sambil merengkuh tubuh sungmin dari belakang. Ia mengendus leher sungmin sensual.

" aah, lephaassss "

" aku sudah mengatakan padamu, aku pergi hanya sebentar. Kini aku kembali menjadi orang baru... Dan akan mengambil apa yang sudah aku miliki"

Sret

Dengan secepat kilat kyuhyun memutar tubuh sungmin hingga menghadapnya.

Didorongnya tubuh sungmin hingga menempel didinding lift.

" a-a-apa.. yang kau lakukan "

" aku, merindukan bibir ini " bisik kyuhyun sensual. Sedetik kemudian, dilumatnya bibir sungmin yang selalu terasa manis dimulutnya.

Lumatan itu semakin terasa panas hingga membuat sungmin mulai terbuai. Lidahnya seolah ikut terhisap hingga salivanya ikut menetes keluar. Semakin lama, kyuhyun semakin menghimpit tubuh sungmin membuat ia bisa merasakan kekenyalan dada sungmin

'Oh Shit' batin kyuhyun saat mendapati bagian bawah tubuhnya menegang. Dengan cepat ia mengarahkan tangannya tepat ke arah dada sungmin dan meremasnya.

" euuunghhhh " desah sungmin. Hal itu sontak semakin membuat kyuhyun bergairah. Iapun mulai menurunkan ciumannya ke leher mulus sungmin.

Saat kyuhyun akan membuat kissmark,

Ting

Bunyi lift akan terbuka menandakan jika mereka sudah sampai dimana ruangan kyuhyun berada

" kita lanjutkan didalam chagi " kyuhyun menggandeng tangan sungmin dan menariknya keluar hingga ia merasa sungmin menyentak tangannya. Betapa terkejutnya ia, saat melihat air mata sungmin mengalir dipipi mulus itu.

" apa ini?! Apa kau ingin mempermainkanku lagi?! Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" jerit sungmin.

Grep

Dengan cepat kyuhyun memeluk sungmin erat. " maaf... maafkan aku. Sungguh. Sudah sangat lama aku menunggu saat ini. Bertemu denganmu adalah tujuanku selama empat tahun ini. Ini benar-benar menyiksaku ming" kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat ia mendengar isakan sungmin.

" maaf... Maafkan aku yang dulu hanya mempermainkanmu. Maafkan aku " pinta kyuhyun.

Sret

Walau dengan gerakan lambat, sungmin mulai membalas pelukan kyuhyun. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya selama empat tahun ini.

Semenjak ia tahu jika kyuhyun memilih pergi dari seoul, ia merasa sesuatu telah hilang darinya. Ditambah dengan kenyataan jika ia bukanlah anak kandung dari seorang wanita yang sangat ia sayang. Ia mulai memahami jika wajar saat itu kyuhyun mempermainkan dirinya. Itu semua karena kakaknya. Hal itu menunjukkan betapa kyuhyun menyayangi sosok kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain

Ceklek

Terdengar pintu ruangan siwon terbuka. Dengan sigap kibum segera berdiri dari kursinya.

" kau bisa pulang sekarang kibum ssi " ucap siwon cepat tanpa menatap kibum.

Dengan wajah terkejut, kibum mencoba menyusul langkah besar siwon. " sajangnim, apa... "

" aku harus menjemput calon tunanganku jika ada yang menanyakanku " sela siwon sambil memasuki lift yang terbuka meninggalkan wajah terluka kibum.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini kyuhyun merasa sangat bahagia, entah. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika hari ini akan tiba. Hari dimana ia bisa melepas semua perasaannya pada sungmin.

" kyunnie, cepat buka mulutmu. Apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini hingga membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu " gerutu sungmin.

" aigooo apa kau merasa cemburu sayang? Hahaha astaga, itu sangat manis dear " ucap kyuhyun dan mengecup pipi sungmin kilat yang meninggalkan rona merah disekitarnya.

" ish! Sekarang jelaskan padaku sajangnim?"

" apa? Ah, aku hanya sedang memikirkanmu ming "

" lalu? "

" lalu?"

" lalu, apakah kau selalu seperti ini? Meminta sekretarismu untuk menyuapimu?" Tatapan sungmin kali ini terlihat lebih tajam hingga membuat kyuhyun semakin tergelak melihatnya.

" hahahaha astaga. Hahahahaha "

" YAK! Sudahlah. Saya masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan sajangnim. Permisi " kesal sungmin. Diletakkannya sumpit yang sedari tadi ia pakai.

Dengan cepat kyuhyun menahan tangan sungmin dengan sedikit menyentaknya hingga tanpa sengaja hal itu membuat tubuh sungmin jatuh tepat dipelukannya.

" s-s-sajangnim "

" astaga ming, sabun apa yang kau pakai. Aromamu membuatku begitu bergairah sayang " bisik kyuhyun dengan suara serak. Hidung dan bibirnya menjelajah leher mulus sungmin. Sesekali ia menjilat dan menyesapnya.

" aaah kyunnie "

Tiba-tiba ponsel sungmin berdering, dengan susah payah sungmin mencoba mendorong bahu kyuhyun " lepaskan kyu"

" cpkcpk emhh sebentar ming "

" ish! Sajangnim!" dengan sekuat tenaga, sungmin berhasil mendorong tubuh kyuhyun menjauh. Dirogoh tasnya yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Seketika tubuhnya menegang melihat nama yang tertera diponselnya. Gerak-gerik sungmin terlihat jelas ditempat kyuhyun dan hal itu membuat kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

" ha-halo oppa? ... i-iya. ... baiklah oppa. ... i-iya " setelah mengakhiri teleponnya, sungmin segera beranjak dari duduknya dan dengan cepat membungkukkan tubuhnya didepan kyuhyun, " saya akan menanyakan mengenai pekerjaan saya kepada nona hyukjae. Saya permisi sajangnim " sungmin segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi sebelum sebuah tangan mencegahnya.

" ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap formal seperti ini? " tanya kyuhyun. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

Dengan cepat, sungmin menyentak tangannya " maaf. Kejadian tadi tidak seharusnya terjadi. Permisi " hal selanjutnya, sungmin segera membuka pintu ruangan kyuhyun dan dengan langkah cepat ia meninggalkan kyuhyun yang membatu.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk terkejut saat tiba-tiba sungmin yang terlihat seperti sehabis berlari maraton yang berada didepan mejanya. Terdengar nafas sungmin yang memburu hingga tidak sanggup menatap eunhyuk yang terheran dengan sikapnya

" ada apa denganmu? " tanya eunhyuk khawatir. Ia hanya bisa menatap dan menunggu sungmin menjawabnya. Sedetik kemudian eunhyuk menatap sungmin terkejut saat bulir demi bulir air mata membasahi mata foxy sahabatnya itu. " astaga, sungmin-ah. Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya eunhyuk khawatir. Tangannya terulur menghapus air mata di pipi sahabatnya.

" kau pasti merencanakan semua ini kan?"

Gerakan tangan eunhyuk terhenti seketika. " emh, maafkan aku min. Ini semua karena aku tahu jika kau masih mencintainya "

"Tapi ini tidak benar! Kau tahu jika aku akan menikah dengan siwon oppa"

" tapi kau tidak mencintainya! " sahut eunhyuk cepat.

" walau bagaimanapun, aku akan tetap menikah dengannya" putus sungmin. Ia segera beranjak pergi sebelum suara eunhyuk menghentaknya

" apa karena balas budi? Apa karena sejak kecil nyonya choi merawatmu karena itu kau tidak bisa menolaknya? Lee sungmin, semua itu akan menyakitimu dan siwon oppa"

Deg

" ... a-aku yakin, aku akan bahagia bersama siwon oppa " kali ini sungmin benar-benar meninggalkan eunhyuk yang menatapnya sendu.

.

.

.

Sungmin berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ia kerjakan saat ini. Walau beberapa kali kyuhyun keluar dari ruangannya hanya untuk melihatnya. Ia berusaha keras untuk mengabaikannya.

Ceklek

Kali ini kyuhyun tidak hanya keluar, tapi juga menghampiri meja sungmin. Ia yakin, sungmin pasti tahu keberadaannya. Dan ia tahu jika sungmin mencoba menghindari matanya.

" apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah?"

Cukup lama sungmin terdiam, ua memutar otak untuk mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menghindari kyuhyun. Alasan profesional dalam bekerja sama sekali tidak bisa kyuhyun terima. Ia memakluminya. Karena bagaimanapun faktanya, mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal.

Lamunannya sedikit terganggu saat ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi, dan melihat nama yang tertera disana. Diliriknya jam kecil yang menempel manis dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Dengan senyum lebar ia segera membereskan beberapa dokumen yang sudah ia selesaikan. " maaf sajangnim. Sepertinya ini sudah saatnya jam kantor berakhir " ucap sungmin. Ponselnya masih terus saja berbunyi.

" ... Emh.. Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu "

" tidak perlu sajangnim "

Mata kyuhyun menjelajah raut wajah sungmin, hingga ponsel sungmin berbunyi lagi setelah sempat berhenti beberapa saat lalu. " baiklah. Kau boleh pulang " putus kyuhyun. Iapun segera beranjak dari tempatnya untuk kembali keruangannya. Tangannya sudah meraih handle pintu ruangannya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara sungmin yang berbicara diteleponnya

" iya... Maafkan aku oppa. ... Iya. Aku sudah selesai. Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan turun "

Selanjutnya kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengar suara debuman halus dari pintu ruangan sungmin yang memang ruangannya tersambung dengan ruangan kyuhyun.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf typo bertebaran. Ok. Q terharuuu trnyata masih ada yg nanyain ni ff yg da hiatus beberapa bulan. Ini semua karena tante suun yg menghancurkan mood saya. The true love akan comeback jg hari ini. Mngkn nti malem. Bahkan ada abilhikmah yg smp komen d wattpad saya juga. Mkzh

.

Balasan review

wdespita elfjoy : ho oh. Ntar kebuka kok bntr lg. Aduuuuh maaaaaf n makasih. Sbg prmintaana maaf. Sini aku cium :-*

sheyy bunny ini gak nolak. Cz g enk ma oemmanya

elizabeth uda lanjut ^^ makasiiiih ya

orange173137 smw joyers mesum. Keturunan soalnya

nuralrasyid pastinya kita liat aja. Ok?

Baby niz 137 maaf. Malah update ngaret. Makasih ya ^^

angels gpp. Iya. Tp q smpt hiatus bbrp bulan. Maaf

PaboGirl hehehe sesuai permintaan. Da d percepat ktmwnnya.

KobayashiAde nti pzt ada flashbacknya. Salam kenal jg. Maaf baru knl eeeh q tgl.

nanayukeroo hahahaha smw tebakan reader sama lhow.

orange girls ini mzh lum smp d fkta ming adk hae pa bkn. Q ushain dua hr skli update. Eh g de. G jnji. Tkt molor lg

Harusuki Ginichi - 137411 hehehe hayooooo tebakannya bnr gak hayoooo

abilhikmah makasih ya. Km bc d ffn ma wattpad q. Muach

Sparkyuminaelf iya. Q hbz bc komenmu ru ngeh. Aduh maafkan driku yg salah

uunknown maaaaaaf. Ru bz update

Michiko Haru kn sakit ht say

1TiffyTiffanyLee d chap ini kyu blm tw. Tp nti pasti cmburu. Kyaaa kita samaaa

3SuniaSunKyu137 maaf ya. Q slaen hiatus nulis ff q jg hiatus baca ff. Nti q mo baca ff km. Ok

nurindaKyumin mwnya se gak. Tp siwon g cnt kok ma ming. Maaaaaf

hanna padahal tiap mo update sk g pede lhow q

PumpkinEvil137 heheheh hai. Lama g jumpa. (Sok akrab) maaf ye. Salahin tu yeoja suun yg bkin q ngambek g baca ff kyumin n nerusin ff. Haahaha trio kwek kwek.

cho sungmin uda lanjooot ^^

.

Sekali lagi Gamsahamnida


	8. Chapter 8

.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

Sungmin melihat siwon yang menunggunya tepat diloby perusahaan. Terdengar kasak kusuk para wanita yang jelas sekali terpesona dengan wajah kekasihnya itu. Dengan tinggi badan 183cm, tubuh yang terlihat sixpack walau ditutup dengan kemeja dan jas yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Jangan lupakan kedua lesung pipit dikedua pipinya saat ia tersenyum. Sangat sempurna. Yah, dimata sungminpun Siwon terlihat sempurna. Perhatian yang selama ini ia rasakan sungguh membuatnya bahagia dan nyaman. Hanya saja, getaran didadanya sama sekali tidak bisa ia rasakan. Jantungnya berdetak normal. Berbeda saat ia bersama Kyuhyun.

.

Melihat senyuman Siwon yang tulus kearahnya membuat Sungmin dirasuki rasa bersalah atas apa yang baru saja telah ia lakukan. Bayangan saat ia bersama Kyuhyun perlahan membuat mata Sungmin memanas. Tanpa sadar ia sedikit berlari dan memeluk Siwon erat. .

" ugh ada apa chagi " tanya Siwon saat tubuhnya hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang saat Sungmin menabrak tubuhnya. Dielusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang rambut Sungmin saat Sungmin hanya memeluknya semakin erat tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. " ada apa Chagi? Hemh? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Siwon lagi. Tanpa bersuara, Siwon dapat merasakan gelengan kepala Sungmin yang tetap memeluknya erat. Menyusupkan kepalanya didada bidang Siwon. Siwon hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sungmin yang semakin erat.

.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Siwon lekat, " a-a-apa oppa mencintaiku?" tanya Sungmin ragu. Ia hanya ingin memastikannya. Karena jika memang Siwon mencintainya, maka ia juga akan menyerah dengan cintanya pada Kyuhyun. Dan belajar mencintai Siwon. Sesungguhnya, ia sudah melakukan itu sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Belajar dan berusaha mencintai Siwon. Tapi, kedatangan Kyuhyun membuat cintanya yang sempat tersimpan rapi tanpa bisa ia buka, menyeruak keluar.

.

Cukup lama Siwon terpaku tanpa bisa berkata. Lidahnya terasa keluh. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah mata foxy yang dimiliki Sungmin. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Yah. Ia mencintai Sungmin. Tapi cinta itu tetap sama saat ia masih kecil dulu. Yah, cinta seorang kakak untuk adiknya. Sejak dulu, ia selalu mengagumi sikap adiknya yang ceria dan manja padanya. Walau terkadang ia merasa kesal saat melihat Sungmin lebih memilih bersamanya dibanding dengan teman sekelasnya. Tetapi, sekesal apapun itu, ia tetap selalu mencintai Sungmin, adik tersayangnya. Dan perasaan itu tetap sama hingga detik ini.

.

" oppa, kumohon jawab aku " ucap Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Siwon.

.

Dengan sedikit ragu, " i-iya ... a-aku mencintaimu " jawab Siwon terbata. Entah kenapa, saat ia mengucapkannya, ia terbayang dengan wajah Kibum. Seseorang yang sudah sejak lama mengisi hatinya yang saat itu merasa tersakiti dengan keputusan Ahra.

.

Deg

.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, setitik air mata lolos dari matanya. Entah kenapa terasa sesak saat mendengarnya. Sungminpun kembali memeluk tubuh Siwon yang entah kenapa terasa kaku. " a-aku juga... men-mencintaimu oppa " ucap Sungmin, air matanya semakin deras mengalir hingga membasahi jas yang yang dipakai Siwon.

.

Siwon memejamkan matanya saat mendengar pernyataan cinta Sungmin. Walau ia sedikit merasa bersalah, detik ini juga ia bertekad mencintai Sungmin seperti apa yang diharapkan Sungmin.

.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, terlihat Kyuhyun yang memandang penuh tanya interaksi yang terasa janggal dimatanya.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain

Eunhyuk terduduk dikursinya. Matanya menerawang saat dimana Sungmin yang mendatanginya dengan penuh air mata.

Flashback

Tok

Tok

Tok

Tok

Terdengar bunyi pintu diketuk dengan terburu-buru. Eunhyuk terkejut sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu, tubuhnya sedikit terdorong kebelakang saat tamunya itu memeluk tubuhnya. Terdengar isakan pilu.

" su-sungmin-ah? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya eunhyuk saat ia sudah berhasil menguasai keterkejutannya.

" o-oemma.. o-oemma " isakan sungmin yang semakin keras membuat eunhyuk tidak bisa mendengarnya.

" masuklah. Tenangkan dirimu " eunhyuk menuntun tubuh Sungmin disofa ruang tamu dan mendudukkannya.

" akan aku ambilkan minum, tunggulah sebentar " pinta eunhyuk. Ia bersyukur keadaan rumahnya yang sepi saat ini. Jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan kejadian ini pada orang tuannya.

Trak

Eunhyuk meletakkan segelas teh hangat didepan Sungmin. "Minumlah " pinta eunhyuk. Walau mata dan hidungnya memerah, dengan sedikit gemetar, Sungmin menyeruput tehnya. Ia merasa mulai sedikit tenang.

" apa yang terjadi?" tanya eunhyuk. Tangannya terulur mengelus punggung tangan Sungmin.

" a-a-aku bukan anak kandung oemma " isak sungmin lagi.

" a-apa?! B-bagaimana mungkin? M-maksudmu jaejong oemma? ... Lalu, bagaimana dengan yunho appa? "

" a-aku bukan anak mereka berdua "

" astaga, sungmin-ah " dipeluknya tubuh Sungmin yang rapuh. Setelah penghianatan cinta, sahabatnya ini harus mengetahui jika ia bukan anak kandung dari orang yang selama ini merawatnya.

" d-dan oemma... oemma memintaku untuk menikah dengan Siwon oppa "

DEG

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya, ia membelalakkan matantnya menatap Sungmin. " a-apa?! ... t-ttapi bukankah ... "

" aku tidak bisa menolaknya hyuk. Selama ini mereka merawatku penuh kasih sayang. Hingga aku tidak pernah merasakan jika aku bukan anak mereka. Mungkin, aku hanyalah anak yang berasal dari panti asuhan. Aku tidak sanggup hanya sekedar bertanya. Hyuk-ah... Aku masih mencintai Kyuhyun. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? "

Flashback End

.

Lamunan Eunhyuk terpecah saat ia melihat Kyuhyun mendatangi ruangannya. Matanya terlihat sedikit ketakutan. Ketakutan dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

" hyuk... a-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? a-aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres " tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

Eunhyuk merasa, ini saatnya Kyuhyun tahu. Ia yakin, hanya Kyuhyun yang dapat menolong Sungmin. Mengorbankan perasaan adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Dan sebuah pernikahan, bukanlah hidup bersama dua atau tiga tahun. Tapi hidup bersama 10-20 tahun. Hingga mereka menua bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

Dikediaman keluarga Choi

" sayaaang, oemma sangat merindukanmu " nyonya choi memeluk Sungmin erat saat Sungmin baru saja menginjakkan kakinya dihalaman rumah.

Sungmin dapat merasakan betapa besarnya kasih sayang sang oemma untuknya. Bagaimana mungkin bisa ia menyakiti orang yang sudah membesarkannya dari kecil. " maafkan aku oemma, aku baru saja pulang kerja. Maaf karena harus membuat oemma menunggu " Sungmin yakin, jika oemmanya ini pasti sudah menunggunya dari pagi seperti yang biasa dilakukan.

" sayang, kau tidak perlu bekerja. Bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan menikah sayang. Biarlah calon suamimu ini yang bekerja " nyonya choi menangkup wajah Sungmin. Ditatapnya dengan seksama anak kesayangannya itu. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Inilah hebatnya sang oemma. Yang selalu bisa membaca keadaan Sungmin. Membuat sungmin merasa sangat disayang.

" sayang, katakan pada oemma. Siapa yang menyakitimu? "

Siwon dapat melihat kebingungan Sungmin untuk menjawabnya, " oemma, Sungmin baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaannya, dia pasti lelah. Apa oemma hanya akan terus menanyainya tanpa membiarkannya masuk dan beristirahat?" Siwon tahu, kelemahan sang oemma ada pada Sungmin. Ia tahu, jika sang oemma lebih menyayangi Sungmin dibanding dirinya sejak ia masih kecil. Jika ditanya apa ia merasa iri? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Karena iapun juga menyayangi Sungmin lebih dari apapun.

Seolah tersadar dari ucapan putranya, nyonya choi terlihat sedikit terkejut dan merasa bersalah. " oh astaga sayang. Maafkan oemma. Ayo masuk. Oemma membuatkan banyak sekali makanan kesukaanmu " nyonya choi memeluk lengan Sungmin dan menariknya halus memasuki rumahnya.

" oh ya ampun! Apa oemma lupa aku juga anak oemma?! Apa ini? meninggalkanku sendirian disini?!" teriak Siwon pura-pura kesal.

" oh maafkan oemma sayang " nyonya choi berbalik dan menggandeng lengan Siwon disisi kirinya dan Sungmin disisi kanannya. Mereka bertigapun memasuki rumah besar mereka dengan bahagia.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Keluarga Lee

" aku pulang. Appa? Bagaimana kabar oemma?" tanya Donghae sesaat setelah memasuki rumahnya.

Tuan Lee Kangin tersenyum cerah melihat putranya pulang. " oemmamu benar-benar akan sembuh sayang. Mungkin satu minggu lagi ia akan benar-benar pulih. Ini semua berkat Sungmin. Oh iya, dimana dia? Kenapa kau tidak membawanya?" tanya tuan lee.

" hari ini Jae oemma memintanya pulang. Mungkin besok ia bisa datang appa "

" baiklah. Cepatlah bersihkan dirimu. Apa kau sudah makan?"

" tentu "

.

.

.

.

Ditempat Sungmin, terlihat Sungmin makan tidak begitu selera. Terlihat ia beberapa kali kesulitan untuk menelan.

" sayang, kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Apa makanannya tidak enak? " tanya jaejong, oemma Siwon.

Terlihat sedikit gugup, Sungmin menjawab " oh, t-tidak oemma. m-maaf. Aku hanya... sedikit lelah "

" oh sayangku. Baiklah. Pergilah kekamarmu. Oemma akan membuatkan teh ginseng untukmu "

" tidak perlu oemma. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan seperti ini "

" sayang ... "

" aku baik-baik saja oemma. Aku hanya sedikit lelah "

Walaupun sedikit berat hati, jaejongpun mencoba mengalah. " baiklah. Kalau begitu habiskan makanannya sayang "

.

.

.

Ditempat lain, terlihat Kyuhyun berdiri dengan tegak di balkon apartemennya. Masih teriang jelas cerita Eunhyuk ditelinganya. Ia tidak menyangka jika dalam waktu 4 tahun, ia hampir kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

" kau akan tetap menjadi milikku sayang " lirihnya tegas.

.

.

.

Dirumah keluarga Choi terlihat tiga orang yang duduk saling berhadapan. Dua diantaranya sangat terlihat tegang.

" apakah, kalian tidak ingin tinggal dirumah ini bersama oemma?" tanya jaejong memulai pembicaraan.

" oemma, jarak ke kantor lumayan jauh. Sedangkan oemma tahu jika aku sering pulang terlambat "

" huft. Baiklah... Sebenarnya, oemma meminta kalian pulang hari ini untuk membicarakan pertunangan kalian yang dipercepat satu minggu lagi " ucapan Jaejong sontak membuat dua pasang mata membelalakkan mata karena terkejut.

" s-satu minggu? ... k-kenapa dipercepat oemma? " tanya Sungmin.

" oemma hanya ingin anak2 ommea cepat bersatu. Dan tentu saja, oemma mengharapkan cucu secepatnya "

" c-cucu? O-oemma, tidak mungkin kita bisa menyelesaikan ... " belum selesai Siwon berbicara, Jaejong dengan cepat memotongnya.

" masalah persiapan serahkan semuanya pada oemma. Oemma tahu jika kalian pasti akan sibuk bekerja dan tidak akan sempat mempersiapkannya"

Baik Siwon dan Sungmin sudah tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun lagi. Mereka hanya bisa pasrah dan menerimanya. Dan malam itu, keduanya benar-benar tidak bisa tidur.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sungmin memasuki kantornya dengan lesu. Masih teringat jelas perkataan oemmanya tadi pagi untuk segera membeli cincin pertunangan. Ia yang terus menunduk sama sekali tidak menyadari jika Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tegak didepannya.

" oh astaga!" pekik Sungmin saat ia melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang hampir saja ditabraknya.

" sekalut itukah hingga kau terus saja menunduk sejak turun dari mobil 'oppamu' itu?" Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menekankan kata 'oppa' pada Sungmin.

Terlihat Sungmin sedikit gugup saat Kyuhyun berjalan semakin mendekatinya, bahkan kakinya semakin mundur ke belakang hingga tubuhnya menabrak pintu. " a-apa y-yang kau lakukan?" gugup Sungmin. Saat ini tubuhnya benar-benar menempel dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan junior Kyuhyun yang menempel diperutnya. " a-ada a-apa s-sa... "

" sssstt... Kau ... Harum sekali sayang " bisik Kyuhyun sensual. Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin dengan begitu lembut.

" s-sajang .. Oohh " desah Sungmin saat ia merasakan bibir Kyuhyun yang mulai menuruni rahangnya dengan sensual. Sesekali ia dapat merasakan lidah Kyuhyun yang menjilatnya. Tangan Sungmin terarah kedepan mencoba mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak dapat membuat Kyuhyun terdorong.

Kali ini kedua tangan Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan menyatukannya ke atas. Dengan satu tangannya, Kyuhyun menahannya disana. Satu tangannya lagi mulai menelusuri tubuh Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin semakin mendesah. Semakin lama, tangan Kyuhyun mencapai salah satu bukit kembar Sungmin. Dengan gemas, diremasnya buah dada Sungmin hingga membuat Sungmin sedijit memekik kaget..

" oooh... aaaaah... J-jangan ooooohhh " desah sungmin semakin tidak terkendali. Tangannya benar-benar tidak bisa ia gerakkan. Cumbuan Kyuhyun yang semakin intens membuat ia kehilangan tenaganya. " h-henti... mmmphh " kali ini bibir Kyuhyun melumat habis bibir Sungmin. Dicecapnya bibir Sungmin yang terasa manis dimulutnya. Dengan usaha sedikit keras, Kyuhyun berhasil memasukkan lidahnya. Lidah Sungmin yang mencoba mendorong lidah Kyuhyun keluar malah menghasilkan pertarungan lidah yang memabukkan. Saliva Sungmin menetes deras hingga melewati dagu dan lehernya.

" mmphhh oooh... Kyuuuhh... hentih... Aaaaah " tanpa Sungmin sadari, Kyuhyun sudah membuka tiga kancing kemejanya. Bra berwarna pinknya sudah melorot. Menampakkan buah dada Sungmin yang memang tergolong besar. Putingnya yang berwarna merah muda benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun semakin dibutakan oleh nafsu.

Awalnya, Kyuhyun hanya menjilati disekitarnya tanpa menyentuh puting Sungmin yang sudah menegang. Setelah puas, Kyuhyun mulai menyesap tepat disamping puting. Menggigitnya penuh damba.

" aaaaaaah ooooh astahgaaaah.. Akh " desahan Sungmin semakin tidak terkontrol saat Kyuhyun menyedot putingnya kuat-kuat seolah ingin mengeluarkan ASI yang tentu saja tidak keluar.

" aaaaaaah aaaah oooooh kyuuuuh... Aaaaaaah " desahan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin beringas. Ia menyedot putingnya lebih keras. Sesekali ia menggesekkan giginya disana yang membuat Sungmin semakin mendesah hebat.

" aku menyukai payudara indahmu ini sayang. Dan ini. Mililku " setelah mengucapkannya, Kyuhyun kembali menyedot payudara Sungmin yang lain. Tangannya yang lain memelintir puting Sungmin yang lain. Hingga

Tok

Tok

Tok

" f*ck! " kesal Kyuhyun. Ia segera memasukkan payudara Sungmin pada branya dan membantu mengancingkannya lagi. Ia menatap Sungmin yang masih terengah-engah. " pergilah kekamar mandi diruanganku. Kau terlihat berantakan dan itu benar-benar sangat menggairahkan dimataku dear " ucap Kyuhyun. Dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna, Sungmin segera melesat pergi.

" kau akan tetap menjadi milikku sayang " ucap Kyuhyun pasti.

.

.

.

Tebece

.

PEMBERITAHUAN

Sebenarnya, Love ini sudah saya update sampe chap 9. The True Love juga da update. Dan karena ff Destiny banyak yang meminta dilanjut karena penasaran dengan donghae yang masih hidup. Aku berencana melanjutkan Destiny season 2. Menceritakan Donghae yang kembali saat Kyumin sudah menikah. Kenapa q gak update disini. Karena sepinya peminat di tulisan q ini. Jadi aku berencana mo pindah lapak ke wattpad. Sebenarnya wattpad da lama. Cuma karena sepinya reviewer jadi q sekarang update di wattpad. Maaf. Tapi melihat sedikitnya reviewer jadi gak punya semangat nulis di ffn. Mungkin q lihat dulu respon setelah q update ff ini. Kalau memang kalian setuju, maka ini adalah posting update terakhir q di ffn. Tapi q tetap melanjutkan nulis di wattpad. Alamat wattpad aku ParkAhYoung137

Cho Vincelin iya. Maaf baru sempat lanjut ini. Hahaahaha semua menebak seperti itu.

orange girls iya. Keadaan bikin semua jadi rumit. Sama2 nahan n jaga perasaan. Kyu kn mank gt. Suka mesum gak tau tempat.

cho kyumin137 di nya apa maksudnya? Q akan liat respon setelah q post ini. Kalo kalian setuju. Maka ini post terakhir q. Ok. Maaf dan makasih

nanayukeroo iya. Q da jelasin kenapa q lama updatenya ya say.

leedidah iya. Gpp duuuunk. Iya. Tp wonmin masih dalam rencana pertunangan kan.

Guest makasih da komen

PumpkinEvil137 hai. Emh the true love d akun wattpadku da update sebenarnya. Iya. Tng aja. Mo rintangan sesulit apa pasti mereka bersama pada akhirnya. Amien.

Harusuki Ginichi - 137411 mereka da pny org yg d cntai. Tp karna jaejong oemm jdnya mereka mengorbankan perasaan mereka.

3SuniaSunKyu137 iya. Habis ffn sepi. Tu q jelasin. D atas.

Makasih All. Love u


	9. Chapter 9

LOVE

.

.

GS KyuMin

.

Saat ini Sungmin sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya di atap perusahaan. Ia sedang berpikir keras bagaimana bisa ia terhanyut dengan cumbuan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Tidak dapat ia ingkari jika hatinya masih menyimpan perasaan istimewa untuk Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, ia menyadari jika hatinya sudah tidak di perlukan lagi. Apapun keinginannya, tidak bisa terjadi. Dan tidak akan pernah.

Matanya masih menerawang jauh kedepan. Menyusuri awan-awan putih yang bergulung abstrak, diatas langit yang begitu biru. Sesekali terdengar ia menghela nafas frustasi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan itu. Saat ia baru saja akan membalikkan tubuhnya hendak kembali bekerja, ia merasakan getaran pada ponselnya. Tangannya merogoh kedalam saku blazer pinknya yang membuat kulit putihnya semakin terlihat bersinar.

From Kyuhyun

Kembalilah sayang. Bantu aku menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen sialan ini

Ia sedikit meringis membaca kata "sayang" untuknya. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun melakukan ini hanya untuk membuatnya terperangkap didalam ruangan yang penuh dengan memori erotis itu.

" huuuft.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? " tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Walau ia terlihat frustasi, kakinya tetap melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat Siwon, terlihat jika saat ini ia sangat sibuk. Waktu yang diberikan ibunya adalah satu minggu untuk pertunangan mereka dan dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan akan pernikahannya dengan Sungmin. Karena itu ia harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya sebelum mengambil cuti untuk menikmati bulan madunya nanti bersama Sungmin.

Deg

Tiba-tiba hatinya merasakan keraguan. Bagaimana bisa ia menjalani sebuah hubungan pernikahan dengan seseorang yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai adik kecilnya. Orang selama ini ia jaga sejak kecil.

Huft. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan acara bulan madu macam apa nantinya yang akan terjadi.

Lamunannya sedikit tersentak saat ia mendengar langkah kaki mengetuk lantai ruangannya.

" maaf tuan. Saya sudah mengetuk pintu tadi. Tapi sepertinya tuan tidak mendengarnya " ucap Kibum.

" oh iya. Maaf. Hemh... Baiklah. Ada apa?"

" tuan Masato dari Jepang memberitahukan jika besok ia tidak bisa datang sesuai dengan jadwal yang sudah ditentukan "

" kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? " sela Siwon. Ia hanya ingin membuat Kibum segera pergi dari ruangannya. Hatinya merasa sesak. Seolah ingin memiliki wanita yang sempat mengkhianatinya dulu.

" istri dari Tuan Masato mengalami demam tinggi karena kehamilannya. Karena itu, beliau meminta waktu meeting diundur beberapa hari "

Sejenak Siwon terdiam dan berpikir. Ia merasa sepertinya pergi ke Jepang bukanlah ide yang buruk. Disana ia bisa sedikit menenangkan dirinya dari tekanan sang oemma.

" hubungi tuan Masato dan katakan aku yang akan berkunjung kesana. Dan siapkan satu tiket untukku malam ini. Kau sudah boleh pergi "

Kibum sedikit tersentak dengan nada dingin Siwon padanya. " satu? Satu tiket? ... Apakah saya tidak ... "

Belum sempat Kibum menyelesaikan kalimatnua, dengan cepat Siwon menyelanya lagi, " tidak. Kali ini aku ingin pergi sendiri. Kembalilah, lanjutkan tugasmu " usir Siwon lagi.

Mata Kibum terlihat berkaca-kaca menahan rasa sesak didadanya. Iapun segera berbalik. Tapi, saat tangannya meraih handle pintu, ia menghentikannya sejenak,

"seperti apa yang selalu tuan katakan untuk selalu bersikap profesional, saya rasa, kali ini anda menggunakan hati anda untuk menghindari saya" setelah mengucapkannya, dengan cepat Kibum segera melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Siwon yang menatapnya sendu.

Siwon merasa jika ia merasa harus melakukan ini. Tanpa diketahui Sungmin maupun sang Oemma, sebenarnya Siwon menjalin hubungan kembali bersama Kibum dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Satu setengah tahun. Tapi mereka berpisah sudah hampir satu tahun yang lalu. Saat memutuskan kembali bersama Kibum, Ia berpikir mungkin ia bisa membujuk oemmanya. Karena saat itu, ia tahu jika Sungmin tidak mencintainya. Tapi, tekanan sang oemma, ditambah pernyataan cinta dari Sungmin membuatnya benar-benar menyerah. Ia tahu, jika ia terlihat kejam. Mengingat bagaimana janjinya dulu pada Kibum untuk memperjuangkannya.

" maafkan aku kibum-ah " lirih Siwon. Karena sepertinya, kali ini ialah yang mengkhianati Kibum.

.

.

.

.

.

" bagaimana dengan makan malam? " ajak Kyuhyun.

Yah sedari tadi kerjanya hanya mengganggu pekerjaan Sungmin. Sedari tadi ia membujuk Sungmin untuk mau pergi bersamanya. Hanya saja Sungmin sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

Cup

Dengan secepat kilat Kyuhyun mencium sudut bibir Sungmin hingga membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget.

" apa yang kau lakukan?! "

" salah sendiri kau mengacuhkanku sayang "

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, hati Sungmin merasa sesak. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini. Ini salah. Dan ia tidak harus menyakiti Kyuhyun lebih lama. Ia harus mengatakan sebenarnya.

" Kyu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu " lirih Sungmin. Kepalanya menunduk kebawah. Jari-jarinya saling bertaut gelisah dengan gerakan tak menentu.

Tiba-tiba ditengah kegelisahannya, Sungmin merasakan sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tangannya hangat.

" apa yang ingin kau katakan dear?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar lembut ditelinga Sungmin, membuat Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata foxynya menatap langsung kearah obsidian milik Kyuhyun.

" a-a-aku... s-sebenarnya aku dan s-si... " belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin hingga membuatnya berdiri.

" sudah waktunya makan siang. Ayo, kita makan diluar " ucap Kyuhyun cepat sambil menarik tangan Sungmin. Ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sungmin.

Itu pasti tentang pertunangannya. Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun tak ingin mendengarnya.

" t-tapi Kyu, a-aku "

" sudah aku katakan jika sekarang saatnya makan siang dan aku kelaparan sayang " potong Kyuhyun lagi sambil menarik Sungmin kedalam lift.

" ah, tapi ada hal penting yang harus aku katakan "

" saat ini yang paling penting adalah makan. Apa kau tidak bisa mendengar cacing-cacing diperutku berlomba saling berteriak?"

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka. Dengan langkah cepat Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin menuju lobby perusahaan. Beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan CEO mereka yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terlihat bersama seorang gadis kecuali Eunhyuk. Tapi mereka semua tahu jika Eunhyuk adalah kekasih CEO kedua mereka yaitu Lee Donghae.

Tanpa mempedulikan banyaknya mata yang melihat kearahnya, Kyuhyun berjalan sedikit lebih cepat menuju keluar. Sebelumnya, Kyuhyun sudah mengirim pesan pada sopirnya untuk membawa mobilnya didepan lobby.

Sret

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk berhenti.

" ada apa denganmu?! Berhentilah dan dengarkan aku. Aku akan ber... "

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya.

" sungmin? "

Suara itu membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memalingkan wajah mereka bersamaan. Dan hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah, keterkejutan ketiganya.

" kau? ... Kyuhyun?" terlihat jelas keterkejutan Siwon diwajahnya.

Yah, orang itu adalah Siwon. Niatnya memberi kejutan kekasihnya untuk makan siang bersama, tetapi ia malah merasa terkejut dengan adanya Kyuhyun, cinta pertama Sungmin.

" o-oppa... a-aku " Sungmin merasa seperti seorang kekasih yang terlihat berselingkuh.

" hai Choi Siwon " sapa Kyuhyun. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Dan hal itu terlihat jelas dimata Siwon.

" a-aku harus pergi " putus Sungmin. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menghentakkan tangan Kyuhyun yang genggamannya sedikit melemah.

Dengan sedikit berlari, ia memeluk lengan kekar Siwon dan menariknya.

" o-oppa, ayo. Kita pergi " ucap Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan pandangan Siwon yang menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

" aku lapaaaar oppa " bujuk Sungmin lagi dengan nada suara lebih manja dan menarik lengan Siwon lagi.

Mata Kyuhyun yang tadinya fokus kearah Siwon, mulai teralihkan melihat Sungmin bergelayut manja dilengan Siwon.

" baiklah " setelah cukup lama terdiam, Siwon menjawabnya datar. Ia membalas genggaman tangan Sungmin dilengannya dan berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mengepalkan tangan dikedua sisinya.

Didalam mobil Siwon terasa sangat hening. Baik Sungmin maupun Siwon sama-sama terdiam. Hanya saja, Sungmin terlihat lebih gelisah. Sedari tadi, jari-jarinya saling bertaut. Matanya berkali-kali melirik kearah Siwon yang masih terlihat fokus menyetir.

" o-oppa a-aku... "

" kita sudah sampai. Makanan Jepang kesukaanmu " potong Siwon cepat. Ia segera keluar dari mobil dan berputar membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin yang berwajah muram.

Mereka berjalan memasuki restoran masakan jepang yang bangunannya seperti bangunan rumah jepang kuno. Terlihat damai dan tenang. Ditambah dengan para pelayan yang memakai kimono tersenyum ramah kearah mereka.

" untuk berapa orang tuan?" tanya pelayan itu sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

" dua "

" baik. Silahkan disebelah sini tuan dan nona "

Merekapun berjalan dan duduk berhadapan membuat Sungmin merasa semakin tegang. Salah seorang pelayan yang berbeda, mendatangi mereka dan menanyakan pesanan apa yang mereka pesan.

" apa yang ingin kau makan? " tanya Siwon tanpa melihat kearah Sungmin. Ia terlihat sibuk membaca buku menu ditangannya. Hal itu membuat Sungmin meremas tangannya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis melihat orang ia sayangi terlihat mengacuhkannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya, tapi dengan keberadaan pelayan di meja mereka membuat ia menahan dirinya.

" sungmin-ah, apa yang ingin kau makan? " tanya Siwon untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi kali ini Siwon mendongkkan kepalanya. Ini dikarenakan ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara Sungmin.

Sungmin yang akhirnya melihat Siwon menatapnya, membuat ia menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis. Dan Siwon tahu itu. Siwon maupun Sungmin adalah dua saudara yang sangat dekat dulunya. Walau mereka bukan saudara kandung, rasa sayang

terhadap satu sama lain sangat besar.

" baiklah, karena kulihat kau makan hanya sedikit tadi pagi, bagaimana dengan omurice? " tawar Siwon. Tangannya terulur menggenggam tangan sungmin sambil tersenyum, memamerkan kedua lesung pipit dikedua pipinya.

Melihat anggukan Sungmin, Siwon tersenyum manis, " satu omurice, satu takoyaki dan dua jus jeruk " ucap Siwon pada pelayan itu sambil menyerahkan buku menu kepadanya.

" baiklah. Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan sayang?"

" o-oppa ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan "

" memang apa yang aku pikirkan? Sudahlah. Kita akan membicarakan nanti dirumah. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Sekarang mari kita menikmati makan siang kita " sesaat setelah mengucapkannya, pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka. Dengan lahap, Siwon memakan takoyakinya dengan semangat. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin yang enggan memakan makan siangnya. Walau hal itu tidak lama, karena selanjutnya, Siwon mengambil alih piringnya dan menyuapinya dengan telaten.

.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain, Kyuhyun terlihat hanya duduk diam dikursi kebesarannya. Matanya menerawang jauh saat Sungmin bergelayut manja dilengan Siwon. Tangannya terkepal erat hingga membuat buku jarinya memutih.

" kenapa harus Siwon?!... " lirihnya.

Kenangan masa lalu yang masih teringat jelas di ingatannya. Rasa bersalah yang menyeruak didadanya karena telah melakukan hal buruk pada Siwon tanpa tahu kebenaran yang terjadi pada kakak tersayangnya.

Entah, sudah berapa lama ia bergelung dengan pemikirannya hingga ia tidak menyadari jika saat ini Sungmin sudah memasuki ruangannya sambil membawa beberapa dokumen yang harus diperiksa Kyuhyun.

" tuan, ini dokumen yang harus diperiksa "

Mendengar suara Sungmin, Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam.

" apa kau tidak tahu sopan santun hingga kau masuk keruanganku tanpa mengetuk pintu?!" suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat menyeramkan, begitu dingin dan tajam. Dan hal itu sontak membuat hati Sungmin terluka.

" kenapa kau tidak menjawab?! " kali ini suara Kyuhyun terdengar seperti membentak, membuat Sungmin terlonjak.

" m-maaf tuan. T-tapi saya s-sudah mengetuknya ta... "

" cepat letakkan dokumen itu dan keluarlah. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu " potong Kyuhyun dingin tanpa menatap kearah Sungmin.

Dengan cepat Sungmin meletakkan dokumen itu diatas meja Kyuhyun dan segera berbalik keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun. Air matanya sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Sesampainya diluar, Sungmin berlari kearah toilet dan menangis disana hingga membuat hidungnya memerah.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat Siwon, ia terlihat berpikir keras mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun yang selama ini menghilang. Seulas senyum tipis tercipta. Apakah ini artinya ia masih punya kesempatan untuk menghindari pernikahannya bersama Sungmin? Jauh didalam hatinya, ia sangat berharap jika Sungmin masih mencintai Kyuhyun. Dengan begitu, semuanya akan lebih mudah.

Tebece

.

Cywelf : uda nih ^^

Girls in awesome world ; maksud km? Wattpad km da km hpus?

PaboGirl iya. Makasiiiih y. Ini da update. Mf mzh konflik

Guest : kibum da mncul dkit2 ini. Hehehe. Chap ne mg memuaskan y.

ayu aidenkyu joyer : ok sip chagi ^^

nuralrasyid km jg komen d wattpad ya? adh mkzh bgt y. Chap 10 bntr lg slsai.

misslah : siiiip

joy iya. Q lnjut dzni. Mkzh y ^^

azly iyaaps. D real life ato d ff ttp hrz berjuang si kyu. N pzt indah pd waktuny.

cho kyumin137 ini lnjut wlw g kilat ^^

nanayukeroo y deee g jd pndh lapak ^^

nurindaKyumin : iya. Km yg d wattpad. Chap 10 mzh dlm proses

abilhikmah mkzh y cz bc d wattpad ma ffn jg. Perasaan km da komen jg de d wattpad

orange girls : iya. Kykny ni ff agk pnjg de. Tp mg se g lbh dr destiny. Cz smp chap ne mzh rumit. Ah mg simin bz ngeluarin perasaanny masing2 scptny. Hhahaha pzt da mkir kotor y km.

PumpkinEvil137 hahaha protes. Lum wktny NC tw. Iya. Kyu raja mesum. Iya. Q ushain update dzni.

hanna : g jd kok. Cz kmrn yg review dkit bgt jd g smangat

siscomel12 : ok sip de d ffn ^^ 4ratu kyuhae wah mkzh bru nemu lgsg komen. Smw nebak gt. Ok sip

.

Makasih atas semangat dan komennya. Love u all. Maaf jika kalau ada typo...

Terima kasih banyak


	10. Chapter 10

**LOVE**

 **.**

 **GS**

 **Kyumin slight Sibum**

 **.**

 **Always believe them and pray for them**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin termenung dimeja kerjanya. Seharusnya ia merasa bahagia melihat Kyuhyun menjauhinya.

Melihat kemarahan Kyuhyun padanya tadi, tak ayal membuat hatinya seperti diremas.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sungmin yang terlalu asyik melamun, tak mendengar langkah seseorang yang mendekati mejanya. Hingga ia sedikit tersentak saat sebuah suara yang terdengar sedikit keras membentaknya.

" HEY! Apa kau tuli hah?! "

" ah, maaf. Maafkan saya nona " Sungmin segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berkali-kali membungkuk meminta maaf.

" sudahlah. Aku kemari untuk bertemu Kyuhyun " ucap wanita itu.

Dari penglihatan Sungmin, wanita didepannya ini berpenampilan sedikit 'bitch'. Bagaimana tidak, dress ketat tanpa lengan berwarna merah maroon yang panjangnya hanya sampai pantatnya yang memang terlihat bulat. Ditambah kerah berpotongan sangat rendah hingga membuat dadany hampir keluar seluruhnya.

" ehem! Apa kerjamu hanya melamun?... Aku katakan padamu, jangan pernah menggoda calon tunanganku selama kau masih ingin bekerja disini. Jika aku melihatnya, maka kupastikan kau akan angkat kaki disini " ucap wanita itu sambil memandang Sungmin sinis. Sesaat ia melihat ekspresi tegang Sungmin mendengar perkataannya. Setelahnya ia segera memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun tanpa mengetuk pintunya terlebih dulu. Dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang terduduk dengan raut wajah pucat.

Sungmin meremas tangannya menahan tangis yang bahkan air matanya sudah berada dipelupuk mata.

.

.

.

Sedangkan didalam ruangan Kyuhyun, terlihat Kyuhyun menatap heran wanita yang memasuki ruangnya tanpa sopan santun itu. Terlebih lagi melihat pakaian yang seperti kekurangan bahan itu melekat disana.

" emh, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Kyuhyun formal. Pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak mengenal wanita didepannya ini. Ia bahkan merasa sedikit kesal karena Sungmin membiarkannya masuk.

" astaga, kenapa kau berbicara seformal itu pada calon tunanganmu sendiri sayang " ucapan wanita didepannya itu sontak membuat otak Kyuhyun berhenti bekerja seketika. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai calon tunangan, dia saja sama sekali tidak mengenal wanita jadi-jadian ini.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Kyuhyun tidak menyadari jika saat ini, wanita itu duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun. Dibelainya rahang Kyuhyun dengan sensual, selanjutnya tangannya mengelus rambut Kyuhyun menggoda.

" aku tahu kau masih bingung sayang. Aku Victoria. Sebenarnya ini salahku. Seharusnya aku menunggu kita bertemu secara formal bersama ayahmu. Tapi, kau terlalu sibuk, dan aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu. Jadi...

" belum sempat Victoria menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyela,

" ayahku?"

" iya. Ayahmu dan ayahku yang menjodohkan kita sayang " setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dengan berani Victoria melumat bibir Kyuhyun ganas. Bersamaan dengan itu, suara pintu diketuk dua kali, lalu terbuka memperlihatkan Sungmin dibaliknya.

PRANG

Nampan berisi minuman yang seharusnya disuguhkan, jatuh meluncur hingga menimbulkan suara nyaring hingga membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

" m-m-maaf saya mengganggu... n-nanti, a-akan saya bereskan " ucap Sungmin terbata. Dengan cepat ia segera melesat pergi.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya, segera mendorong tubuh Victoria hingga terjatuh dilantai.

" berani-beraninya kau menciumku wanita murahan?! " bentak Kyuhyun marah.

" sayaaaang, kenapa kau kasar sekali " rengek Victoria manja sambil mencoba bangun dari lantai, tempat ia terjatuh.

" keluar.. " ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara datar tanpa melihat ke arah Victoria.

" say... "

" AKU BILANG KELUAR JALANG!" bentak Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap Victoria tajam. Seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya.

Tubuh Victoria seketika bergetar karena takut, melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang sangat menusuk

" b-baiklah... a-aku pergi sekarang, tapi tidak lama lagi, ayahmu akan menghukummu karena memperlakukanku seperti ini " ucap Victoria kesal. Setelahnya ia segera berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang saat ini diliputi dengan kemarahan.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin berlari tanpa melihat sekitarnya, satu tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya menahan suara tangis yang keluar, hingga ia merasa sedikit menabrak tubuh seseorang. Walau sedikit keras, tapi itu tidak membuat Sungmin terpental.

" a-aku minta maaf " ucap Sungmin sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya tanpa melihat siapa yang ia tabrak. Sesaat kemudian, Sungmin baru saja hendak meneruskan larinya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangannya ditarik,

" ada apa sungmin-ah? " tanya Donghae khawatir. Pasalnya, ia melihat keadaan Sungmin yang cukup kacau.

" d-donghae oppa? "

Melihat mata Sungmin yang memerah dengan bibir sedikit bergetar, Donghae dapat menebak jika wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri ini sedang menahan tangisnya.

Tanpa kata, Donghae menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat, dan sebelum ia beranjak, ia menatap sekelilingnya dan menangkap tatapan ingin tahu yang dilayangkan para karyawannya pada Sungmin dan dirinya sendiri,

" aku tidak membayar kalian untuk bergosip dan mencampuri urusan orang lain " tegas Donghae.

Seketika, semua karyawan yang mendengarnya segera berbalik dan meneruskan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Ditatapnya sejenak wajah Sungmin yang mulai sedikit terisak. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Donghae menarik tangan Sungmin memasuki lift dan menekan tombol lantai teratas gedung.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka, Donghae menarik tangan Sungmin keluar dan berjalan sekitar sepuluh langkah. Dan hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah,

Donghae memeluk Sungmin erat, " menangislah " ucap Donghae lembut sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin penuh sayang.

Sedetik kemudian, pecahlah suara tangis Sungmin didalam pelukan Donghae. Ia terus menangis, tidak peduli jas yang dikenakan Donghae sudah basah karena air matanya.

Disudut hatinya, Donghae merasakan rasa sesak di dadanya. Sejak dulu, ia tidak bisa melihat ataupun mendengar Sungmin menangis.

" menangislah hingga kau puas " lirih Donghae sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedari tadi Kyuhyun sibuk mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Ponsel Sungmin yang masih berada di meja kerjanya, membuat Kyuhyun tidak dapat melacak keberadaannya.

"Demi Tuhan. Dimanakah kau sayang.. " lirih Kyuhyun. Tak ia pedulikan banyak mata memandangnya heran.

" apa kau melihat sekretarisku? " tanya Kyuhyun pada resepsionis di loby perusahaannya.

" emh, saya melihatnya bersama Tuan Lee "

" Lee? Lee Donghae? "

" iya Tuan Cho"

Kyuhyun mengetatkan rahangnya menahan rasa marah dan cemburu dihatinya. Sejak dulu. Selalu Donghae yang selalu ada saat Sungmin membutuhkan seseorang.

Bahkan, saat mereka tinggal di Inggispun, Kyuhyun tahu jika Donghae sering menemui Sungmin. Bahkan saat perusahaan yang mereka dirikan ini berhasil, Donghae masih tetap ingin mengurus perusahaan diKorea. Akibatnya, perusahaan di Inggris hanya Zhoumi yang menanganinya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin masih merasa sangat nyaman berada dipelukan Donghae. Tangisannya sudah berhenti, menyisakan isakan kecil dibibirnya.

" apa kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Donghae lembut.

Perlahan, Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum manis menatap pria tampan didepannya.

" terima kasih oppa. ... Maaf, aku membuat jasmu basah "

" tidak apa-apa baby. ... emh, apa sekarang kau mau membicarakannya denganku?" tanya Donghae lembut. Ditatapnya mata Sungmin penuh perhatian.

Cukup lama Sungmin terdiam, hingga iapun mulai membuka suaranya, " a-a-aku masih mencintainya oppa "

Mendengar perkataan Sungmin, tak lantas membuat Donghae terkejut. Pasalnya, ia sudah mengetahui permasalahannya.

" lalu, apa yang kau tunggu? Dia juga mencintaimu "

" sayangnya oppa salah " lirih Sungmin.

Terlihat Donghae mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Karena ia tahu, jika baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin sama-sama masih saling mencintai.

" ia sudah punya tunangan "

" oh, tuna... APA?! "

" iya oppa, aku... "

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang tajam menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

" wanita jalang itu bukan tunanganku! "

" Kyu?! Bagaimana kau bisa... "

" dan berhentilah mendekati wanitaku Lee Donghae! Seharusnya kau mengurusi kekasihmu Eunhyuk! "

" berhentilah berpikir jika aku akan merebut Sungmin darimu!"

"Oh ya, lalu apa ini?!"

"Seharusnya kau melihat dirimu sendiri! Jika kau mencintainya, seharusnya kau membuatnya bahagia! Bukan membuat ia menangis disepanjang jalan perusahaan! "

DEG

Mendengar ucapan Donghae, seketika membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

" aku benarkan? Sekarang lebih baik kau jelaskan tentang Tunanganmu itu!" tekan donghae pada akhir kalimatnya.

Terlihat Kyuhyun menyisir rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya frustasi.

" pria tua itu tidak pernah berhenti menggangguku! "

Terlihat sedikit raut wajah terkejut pada Donghae.

" jadi itu semua ulah ayahmu? Lalu bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu! Apa kau pikir aku akan bertunangan dengan orang lain jika selama 4 tahun terakhir aku hanya memikirkan Sungmin?!"

Mendengar namanya disebut, membuat rona merah dikedua pipi Sungmin terlihat jelas.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri tempat Sungmin berdiri. Ditangkupnya wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang memang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau harus percaya padaku, selamanya aku hanya mencintaimu"

"Ehem!.. Dasar CEO gila" cibir Donghae kesal. Pasalnya, ia merasa seperti tembok yang tidak dianggap keberadaannya.

" kau mengacaukan kemesraan kami. Cepatlah pergi. Aku muak melihatmu" jawab Kyuhyun.

Dengan kesal, Donghae melayangkan pukulan tepat dikepala Kyuhyun lumayan keras.

" Auuuu! Hey!"

Tanpa mendengarkan teriakan kesal Kyuhyun, Donghae melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar meninggalkan dua sejoli yang sebentar lagi pasti dimabuk asmara.

Melihat Donghae yang mengacuhkannya, dengan kesal Kyuhyun mencoba melepas satu sepatunya untuk ia lempar ke arah Donghae. Tapi, sebuah tangan menahannya,

" kyu, hentikan " pinta Sungmin lembut.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin. Ditatapnya lekat wajah orang yang sudah berhasil mencuri hatinya itu.

" maaf " ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

" untuk apa? "

" untuk aku yang tiba-tiba membentakmu.. dan juga maaf tentang wanita itu. Aku akan menemui laki-laki tua itu.. Kau harus percaya padaku, dear "

" tapi... aku dan Si... "

" aku tahu kau hanya mencintaiku"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun yang memang benar adanya, membuat Sungmin tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia terdiam cukup lama.

.

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Tok

" Masuk "

" permisi tuan, ini tiket penerbangan ke Jepang malam ini " ucap Kibum formal.

"Letakkan saja dimejaku" jawab Siwon. Matanya menatap lekat kearah Kibum yang sedari tadi sama sekali tidak menatap kearahnya. Dan hal itu benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Saya permisi tuan" dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, Kibum segera beranjak pergi dari ruangan. Dan hanya selang beberapa langkah, ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya erat.

" maaf... maafkan aku " lirih Siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cepat bereskan mejamu " titah Kyuhyun.

" emh, saya rasa setelah ini tidak ada pertemuan lain diluar tuan " jawab Sungmin.

" ish! Berhentilah bersikap normal didepanku. Cepatlah! "

Melihat sikap Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin merasa kesal. "Sebenarnya kau ini ingin membawaku kemana?!"

"Aku hanya memintamu membereskan mejamu. Bukan bertanya macam-macam"

"Jika ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan, maka aku tidak mau"

" aku ini atasanmu! Jadi kau tetap harus menurutiku"

" tapi aku harus menemui oemma lee "

" oemma lee siapa? ... . Lee donghae?! Apa maksudmu memanggilnya oemma?! Sebenarnya, hubungan macam apa yang kau miliki dengan si ikan badut itu?!"

"Jangan memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu kyu. Aku sudah menganggap Donghae oppa seperti kakakku sendiri"

"Semua kau anggap kakak? Awas saja jika kau menganggapku sama seperti mereka. Sudahlah, akan kuantar"

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan pergi dengan Donghae oppa"

"Berani kau pulang bersamanya, akan aku bercinta denganmu saat ini juga!"

"Huft... Baiklah. Aku akan menghubungi Donghae oppa" ucap Sungmin menyerah.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat...

" berhentilah "

" kau yang harus berhenti untuk membujukku! "

" kau akan menyakiti Sungmin jika ia tahu "

" dia tidak akan tahu selama kau diam. lebih baik kau membantuku "

.

.

.

.

" bagaimana kabar oemma?" tanya Sungmin lembut.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau datang? Oemma sangat merindukanmu" ucap Jungsoo, ibu dari Donghae.

" maaf, aku terlalu sibuk. Dan aku baru saja memulai bekerja. Maafkan aku"

Tangan kanan Jungsoo mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin, "aku dengar, kau akan segera bertunangan"

Mendengar perkataan lee oemma, membuat Sungmin terdiam seketika. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan didalamnya. Dan hal itu, tidak luput dari pandangan Kangin.

" ada apa hemh?" tanya Kangin.

" ah, tidak ada apa-apa appa " jawab Sungmin dengan bibir yang ia paksakan untuk tersenyum.

" sayang, ... jika kau membutuhkan tempat untuk bercerita, kami selalu ada untukmu " ucap Jungsoo lembut. Tangannya terulur menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin hangat

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merasa jengah melihat pemandangan didepannya saat ini. Bayangkan saja, didepannya saat ini terlihat dua orang anak manusia yang asyik bercumbu tanpa tahu malu hingga membuat Kyuhyun merasa jengah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Pasangan sejoli yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

" kalian berdua berhentilah bersikap menjijikkan didepanku" ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

" hemhh... aaahmmpph "

1

2

3

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempatnya dan berteriak, " HEY! Apa kalian tu... "

" ada apa kyu?" tanya Sungmin. Ia baru saja selesai menemui Jungsoo yang saat ini sedang beristirahat karena kelelahan. Itu wajar. Karena saat tahu Sungmin akan datang mengunjunginya, Jungsoo memasak hampir semua makanan kesukaan Sungmin dengan tangannya sendiri tanpa mau dibantu siapapun.

Terlihat Kyuhyun sedikit salah tingkah melihat mata Sungmin yang menatapnya ingin tahu.

" oh, kau sudah selesai sayang? " tanya Kyuhyun basa basi. Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hal itu sontak membuat baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk terkikik geli. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

" oh, mana Siwon?" tanya Kangin. Karena biasanya, Sungmin selalu bersama Donghae atau Siwon jika berkunjung ketempatnya.

" oppa hari ini sedikit sibuk. Karena nanti malam ia harus pergi ke Jepang, appa " jelas Sungmin. Memang, saat ia meminta ijin untuk pergi berkunjung, Siwon memberi tahunya jika ia akan pergi ke Jepang malam ini. Tapi Siwon mengatakan jika ia akan menyempatkan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

" sudahlah appa, mulai sekarang hanya aku yang akan mengantarnya jika ia ingin pergi mengunjungimu " ucap Kyuhyun tanpa tahu malu. Ia sudah bersahabat dengan Donghae sejak lama, karena itu, ia juga sangat dekat dengan keluarga Donghae.

" cih! Percaya diri sekali " cibir Donghae.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya. Setelah itu ia berpamitan dengan Kangin untuk pulang, " appa, aku harus pulang sekarang "

" ah ya, sudah malam. Hati-hati dijalan "

" appa, aku juga harus pulang. Selamat malam " pamit Kyuhyun. Setelahnya, tangannya terlihat menggenggam tangan Sungmin mesra dan menggandengnya keluar.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan, Sungmin hanya terdiam dan sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Hingga ia merasakan tangannya digenggam hangat, menarik kesadarannya yang sejak tadi terlihat melamun di mata Kyuhyun.

" ada apa? Apa yang kau pikirkan sayang? " tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Mobilnya berhenti ditempat yang lumayan sepi. Ia tidak tahan sedari tadi diacuhkan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang ditatap dengan hangat oleh Kyuhyun, membuatnya gelisah. Ia menggigit bibirnya gugup.

" sayaaaang, aku mohon jangan menggodaku dengan menggigit bibirmu seperti itu " suara Kyuhyun terdengar serak menahan nafsu. Dan Sungmin yang mendengarnyapun sontak menghentikannya.

" sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu begitu gelisah? " tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini ia menarik tangan Sungmin dipangkuannya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lama, ia terdiam memikirkan sesuatu, " a-aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan" ucapnya pada akhirnya.

" tentang apa?"

" kyu, aku rasa hubungan ini salah. Aku dan Siwon oppa akan... " ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat jari telunjuk Kyuhyun menempel dibibirnya. Bukan hanya suaranya yang terhenti, tubuhnyapun terhenti dan terasa kaku. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan Kyuhyun sudah berada didepannya. Jarak antara mereka hanya beberapa centi. Membuat jantung Sungmin berdetak sangat cepat.

" aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Dan aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan... Dear, apa kau sudah memaafkanku dengan kesalahanku yang lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia menyadari, jika selama ini ia sama sekali belum menanyakan tentang hal itu. Ia pikir, ia harus menanyakan ini, sebelum memperjuangkan semuanya.

Cukup lama Sungmin terdiam, dan pada akhirnya ia menganggukan kepalanya pelan, yang langsung mendatangkan senyum bahagia dari bibir Kyuhyun.

" bersabarlah, aku akan berjuang untuk mendapatkanmu lagi " seusai mengatakan hal itu, Kyuhyun menyatukan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin. Walau ia merasa jika Sungmin cukup terkejut dengan hal yang dilakukannya ini, tapi ia bahagia, karena Sungmin sama sekali tidak menolaknya.

Awalnya, Kyuhyun hanya berniat mengecup ringan bibir Sungmin. Tapi, karena rasa manis yang memabukkan, membuatnya memperdalam ciumannya. Dilumatnya lembut, tangannya mulai menekan tengkuk Sungmin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tubuh mereka sudah sangat menempel. Hanya dipisahkan pakaian yang mereka pakai.

Ciuman yang tadinya hanya lumatan-lumatan lembut berubah menjadi lumatan yang penuh gairah. Bibir Kyuhyun seolah ingin memakan habis bibir tipis Sungmin. Terlihat Sungmin kewalahan mengimbangi ciuman Kyuhyun yang semakin intens. Rasa panas dalam tubuhnya membuat Sungmin tidak peduli yang ia lakukan. Ia hanya merasa ingin lebih, lebih dan lebih.

Kali ini, lidah Kyuhyun masuk dengan mudah. Lidah yang saling bertaut, bertukar saliva hingga terdengar lenguhan Sungmin saat ia merasakan remasan sedikit kasar didadanya.

" euuuunghhhhh "

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, dan ia bisa melihat bibir Sungmin yang membengkak karena ulahnya.

Nafas Sungmin memburu semakin berat saat lidah Kyuhyun menyusuri lehernya. Sesekali ia merasakan gigitan kecil.

" Eunggggghhhhhh ooooh kyuuuh" desahan Sungmin semakin keras ketika Kyuhyun menyesap lehernya kuat. Entah kapan tepatnya Kyuhyun berhasil membuka kemejanya hingga memperlihatkan bra nya sekali lagi.

" aaaaaaaaahhhh "

Bibir Kyuhyun turun menyusuri dada atas Sungmin. Ditariknya bra itu kebawah dan terpampanglah buah kesukaan Kyuhyun dengan puting kemerahan tegak menantang untuk dikulumnya. Dan benar saja, tanpa berlama-lama, lidah Kyuhyun mulai bergerak memutar disekitar putingnya sebelum mulutnya dengan penuh nafsu mengulumnya..

" Ooooooooh kyuuuuhhhhh aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh " desah Sungmin. Tangannya meremas rambut Kyuhyun dan menariknya untuk membuat Kyuhyun semakin dalam mengerjai dadanya.

" AAAAAAHHHHH OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH" desahan Sungmin semakin menjadi saat Kyuhyun menyedot dadanya kuat-kuat hingga meninggalkan sedikit rasa ngilu tapi nikmat untuk Sungmin.

Tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Dengan gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan juniornya yang sudah mengacung tegak. Diraihnya satu tangan Sungmin, dan diarahkannya untuk menggenggam juniornya membuat Sungmin sedikit tersentak. Karena ini memang pertama kali untuknya menyentuh barang pribadi seorang pria.

" khenaliiiih akuuuuuh sayaanghhhh " pinta Kyuhyun disela kulumannya.

Awalnya Sungmin sedikit ragu, tapi ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menyentuh junior Kyuhyun.

" OOOOOHHHH " lenguh Kyuhyun tertahan.

Melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin segera melepaskan junior Kyuhyun dari tangannya.

" oh astaga! Apa aku terlalu keras? Oh kau terlihat kesakitan, maafkan aku. Aku... " Sungmin terus saja meminta maaf karena ia mengira Kyuhyun kesakitan.

" kkkkkk astaga sayang, apa ini junior pertama yang kau pegang?" tanya Kyuhyun disela-sela kekehannya. Oooh, kekasihku yang polos. Batin Kyuhyun.

" t-tentu saja!... kau pikir aku jenis wanita seperti apa?!"

" kkkkk maksudku bukan seperti itu dear. Kau tinggal bersama Siwon dalam satu atap... Ja..."

" Siwon oppa tidak mesum sepertimu!"

" ooooh, jadi sekarang kau membelanya, baiklah... " dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Sungmin. Lidahnya terjulur mencari celah memasuki mulut Sungmin. Satu tangannya menarik tangan Sungmin lagi dan mengarahkan pada juniornya kembali.

" kocok dan remas my little kyuhyun sayanghhh "

Lidah Kyuhyun kembali menyesap puting Sungmin keras. Tangan Sungmin meremas dan mengocok lebih cepat dan keras saat Kyuhyun menggigit puting Sungmin.

" Aaaaaaahhhhhhh... Oooooh... Arghhhhhhhh, haaaaaaaaahhh " desahan demi desahan terdengar memenuhi mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

" aaaaaaaaahhhhhh, lebih keraaasssshhhh " desah Kyuhyun.

" aaaaaaaaahhh kyuuuuhhhh"

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Sungmin berbunyi nyaring. Menghentikan kegiatan panas mereka.

"Hah hah hah hah "

" phonshel kuuuh kyuuuh "

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggeser duduknya. Karena sebelumnya ia sudah setengah menindih tubuh Sungmin. Ia kesal karena kegiatan panasnya terus saja diganggu.

" i-iya oppa... "

 _" kau sudah pulang? Oppa 30 menit lagi selesai. Apa oppa jemput?"_

" t-tidak. S-sebentar lagi, aku sanpai dirumah oppa"

 _"Oh begitu. Baiklah. Dengan siapa kau pulang? "_

" emh... enggg... "

 _" oh baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan. Katakan pada Kyuhyun untuk mengantarmu sampai rumah. Dan juga katakan padanya untuk berhati-hati dalam menyetir"_

" o-oppa t-tahu?"

 _"Apa? Tentang kau bersama Kyuhyun? Hahaha, oppa tahu kau sulit menjawab karena tidak bisa berbohong. Emh... Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan. Oppa menyayangimu"_

"Aku juga menyayangimu oppa"

Tuuuut

"Kalian memamerkan kemesraan didepanku?!"

"Bukan begitu kyu... aku... "

Kali ini ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi. Sedikit mengernyit bingung saat nomor yang tidak ia kenal menghubunginya. Meski ragu-ragu, Kyuhyun menggeser layar kewarna hijau untuk menerima panggilan itu.

" siapa ini?"

 _" aku Siwon "_

"Untuk apa menghubungiku?" walau sedikit terkejut, Kyuhyun tetap melanjutkannya.

 _" ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu... ini tentang Sungmin. Jadi kuharap kita bisa bertemu sekarang... tentu saja setelah kau mengantar Sungmin"_

" ... baiklah... dimana? "

 _" taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumahku dan Sungmin"_

"Baiklah "

Tuuuut

" siapa kyu?"

Sejenak Kyuhyun terdiam, " Siwon "

" a-pa?! Untuk apa oppa menghubungimu?"

"Ini urusan pria, aku akan mengantarmu dulu "

.

.

.

.

.

" kibum-ssi. Tolong keruanganku sebentar "titah Siwon sambil menutup teleponnya.

Tak lama kemudian

Ceklek

" iya tuan " kali ini Kibum benar-benar menunjukkan sikap formal yang membuat Siwon merasakan rasa sakit didasar hatinya.

"Batalkan penerbanganku ke Tokyo malam ini. Ganti penerbangan untuk besok pagi "

" baik Tuan Choi " jawab Kibum. Tubuhnya segera berbalik meninggalkan Siwon yang dengan cepat menarik tangan Kibum dan menciumnya kasar. Ciuman penuh kerinduan, kekecewaan dan kesedihan. Siwon melumatnya liar hingga bibir Kibum terlihat membengkak saat Siwon melepas ciumannya.

" ahkuu sudah melihat jalanyahh... Tungguh akuhh" ucap Siwon susah payah dengan nafas yang memburu

.

.

.

.

.

.

" jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Kyuhyun malas. Di dalam otaknya, ia sudah menduga hal-hal apa saja yang ingin dibicarakan Siwon.

" kkkkkk kenapa nadamu begitu sinis"

" jangan banyak bicara. Cepat katakan apa maumu"

" besok pagi aku akan pergi ke Jepang selama tiga hari... "

" lalu? "

" aku ingin kau menjaga Sungmin selama aku pergi ... Tinggalah selama tiga hari bersama Sungmin "

" a-apa?! " Shock. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini.

" kenapa?,... kau keberatan?... tidak apa-apa. Aku akan meminta Dong... "

" hey hey hey hey! Siapa yang bilang keberatan. Tentu saja aku mau.

Mendengar nada semangat dari Kyuhyun, membuat Siwon mengulum senyum. " baiklah. Aku tunggu besok pagi. Aku harus pulang" setelahnya, Siwon berjalan memasuki mobilnya dan melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum menyeringai.

" heeheehe kupastikan setelah tiga hari kau akan kehilangan calon tunanganmu. Aaaaaah aku pasti akan puas bersenang-senang dengan cintaku, Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun bahagia. Dalam otaknya, penuh dengan acara-acara mesum yang akan ia lakukan selama Siwon pergi.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya,

" hoaaaaeeeem... Ah, sudah pagi. Ah... Karena ini hari sabtu, aku bisa sedikit bermalas-malasan." baru saja Sungmin hendak memejamkan matanya kembali, terdengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Membuatnya sedikit bingung. Bukankah oppanya pergi ke Jepang?

Tok

Tok

Tok

Tok

Dengan segera Sungmin menuruni ranjangnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun berada dibalik pintu kamarnya.

" a-apa yang k-kau lakukan disini? Astaga! Bagaimana jika oppa tahu! Bagaimana... "

" jangan panik seperti itu sayang" Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat kepanikan Sungmin. Karena menurutnya itu sangat menggemaskan.

" oh, Kyuhyun sudah membangunkanmu sayang?" tanya Siwon yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka. Mengabaikan wajah panik adik tersayangnya.

" o-oppa... b-bagaimana m-mungkin kyu..."

" oppa akan ke Jepang selama tiga hari. Karena itu oppa meminta Kyuhyun untuk menjagamu selama oppa pergi"

" a-apa!?"

" cepat cuci mukamu. Oppa sudah membuat sarapan untuk kita semua" ucap Siwon sambil melengganh pergi.

Sedangkan Sungmin, ia masih dalam keadaan mematung didepan pintu kamarnya, hingga sebuah lumatan lembut menyadarkannya.

" kau sangat sexy dengan apa yang kau pakai saat ini dear. Walau aku lebih suka jika kau tidak memakai apapun " goda Kyuhyun sambil mengikuti Siwon, meninggalkan Sungmin yang semakin shock dengan apa yang terjadi.

Siwon tersenyum bahagia selama ia berjalan meninggalkan kedua sejoli itu. 'Raih cinta pertamamu adikku' batin Siwon.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Gimana? Da panjang bgt kn? Hot gaaaak? Hhahahaha. Maaf klo ada typo.

.

Balasan review

.

ratu kyuhae iya. Tuuuuh siwon mulai bertindak. Hahahaha next chap, keperawanan ming di ujung tanduk. Hahahaha

PaboGirl iya. Cz dy kira siwon cnt dy. Tp ni siwon mulai bertindak. Next chap mngkn NC asli.

hanna q juga. Smoga d real life jg mrka cpt bersama. Amien.

Girls in awesome world apanya?

Anik0405 smw nngguin siwon. Chap ne da mlai bertindak kn... ^^

nanayukeroo maklum. Kyu baper. Hahaha

abilhikmah km komen d wp ma ffn. Hehehe makasih y ^^

cho vincent auliakirana gimana chap kali ini? Kyumin sdkt sweet kn.

rintan pasti. Walau masih lama. Siwon n kyu da brusaha.

Nourah lee hai nourah ^^ waaah, makasih ya da baca, suka ma komen ff mu. Makasih bgt ^^

misslah maksud 'gx'?

PumpkinEvil137 ini update. Maaf agk lama. Hehehe bagian semi NC tu plg susah q. Hahaha hot gak?

Lee hye byung iya. Kzh tw gih

Type your review ea kyu,jngn emosi dulu

siscomel12 hush .. Mesum! Kkkk next chap ya ...

nurindaKyumin km tu lucu de. Q lum bls komen d wp ya? Hbz ne y. Hehehe sdkt sibuk. Makasih yaaaa. Komen d dua tmpt.

orange girls masalah kapan smw bkal trungkap. Kpn ming tw ibunya mngkn agk lama. Tgl dua chap lg mngkn. Iya. Chap ne siwon mlai melancarkan idenya.

ayu aidenkyu joyer iya chagi. Chap kmrn mzh ngambang. Q blz bbm km g k krm y?

.

Ok. Makasih bgt yg da review, follow, favorite ma baca. Love u all


End file.
